


Good Mythical...more baby! Oh yeah!

by SallyVonHum



Series: Rhink is Life...so let's read more [2]
Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, And then there's that one time with a Clearly Canadian bottle!, Blow Jobs, Deep abiding friendship, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Infidelity but they honestly love their wives so its complicated, Love, M/M, NSFW, all food can be fun, anything is up for doing, man I just love everything about these two men, soul connection - Freeform, squirm worthy, switching is life, whipcream is for more than eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: The guys come up with a plan to get some time alone. They accept YouTube's offer to film a week of shows at the new creator's studio in New York. And boy do they take advantage of that week alone. It will be seven days of fun, lust and a whole lot of love.





	1. Best Way to Wake Up

* * *

 

 

( when you see - - - - - it means a POV shift.)

 

As Link leaned up on his elbows and stared at a naked sleeping Rhett, he couldn't help but think that things couldn't get any better. Thank goodness for that fateful night during the So Dang Dark video shoot, when they finally did something about the attraction each had buried. Even now, thoughts about that night made his cock turn hard.

 

His hands instantly reached out and stroked down Rhett's naked back. There wasn't an inch of his friend that hadn't met with Link's mouth. He couldn't get enough of the taste of the man. It was like being at a smorgasbord and trying to figure out what to eat first.

 

If he didn't feel bad for waking the poor guy, Link would shove his dick right into that sexy ass. They had been playing, fucking, you name it all night long, and after one final shower had just gotten to sleep maybe three hours ago. Link's dad was coming to California for a visit and they'd have to cool it for three weeks. Hence the sexual frenzy of last night trying to get as much of each other as they could before the separation.

 

They had been together now for over five months and they were extremely spoiled. No one even questioned them spending so much time together…and no one suspected why. They had always done so, and now instead of just working on things…they worked on each other. Instead of planning the next show, they planned how to stick their dicks up the other man's ass.

 

Shit that made Link's cock twitch even harder. He was either going to have to wake his tired buddy up…or jerk off on his own. Fuck, though, he wanted Rhett's lips on his! The man was such a craving to Link! An answer to his dilemma was partially granted to him when Rhett's arm draped over his stomach.

 

The man was still fast asleep, but Link knew he could jerk off better now. Fuck…the sensation of his arm brushing over Rhett's as Link reached down to grab his own cock was fuckn' delightful. The heat from his friend's skin soaking into Link's chest and felt so good. Oh shit! An idea…a very naughty idea…shot through his head.

 

He tried to push it away because it could possibly wake the sleeping man, but the more it took root the more Link had to try it. That was why Link moved closer to the edge of the bed…just enough till Rhett's hand was lined up with Link's cock. He then moved back till the still hand was right at the base. Fuck! Link gulped at the lust that filled him at the sight.

 

Link took Rhett's hand in his and moved it so it was leaning against Link's hard cock. He used his own hand to curl the fingers around the shaft and held it there. Soon Link's head was pushed back against the headboard, as he jerked himself off with Rhett's hand. There was something so dirty and fun about using his best friend's body like that.

 

Mhmmm, it was so much better than his own hand. Link's tongue flicked over his lips as he enjoyed every damn sensation. His other hand moved up his own chest and started playing with his nipples. Fuck he was going to blow a stream of cum real soon.

 

Link increased the momentum of Rhett's hand and groaned. A whimper escaped his lips as he felt his balls churning. Any second and…”oh fuck…oh fuck…fuck oh fuck!”

 

An orgasm so strong incapacitated Link as his back arched into a ridged bow. His adam's apple sticking firmly out from his throat and bouncing up and down with each gasp.

 

Several minutes later, when he was able to think again, Link looked over to make sure Rhett was still asleep. A goofy grin spread across Link's face as a very awake Rhett just shook his head at him.

 

“You dirty man!”

 

Link laughed, “All you fault, McLaughlin!”

 

Rhett moved his abused hand to his lips to lick off Link's cum. “Mhmmm…best breakfast a man could ask for.”

 

This got Link to grab the man's face and pull him down for a deep kiss.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett couldn't believe the level of lust and love he could feel for his friend even after five months of almost constant fucking. He was sure it would have calmed down…but hell no.

 

As their lips pressed firmly together, he was hard as a rock and wanting more. He had only been asleep for half Link's jerk-off session. So damn sexy to see his own hand get used like that! Mhmmm…was so difficult to just lay there and pretend to sleep.

 

Fuck! And the wonderful feeling of their cocks pressed between their stomachs as they kissed! Rubbing against the other.

 

“I need you, Neal!”

 

Link's lips moved off Rhett's. “I'm all yours, buddy. We have till noon…so tell me what I can do for you.”

 

Rhett ignored the pang of ugh that hit his chest at the thought of the upcoming three week separation. He adored Link's dad, and was going to have a great time with the older man, but fuck he didn't want to lose that much time with the man's son!

 

It made Rhett feel playfully fierce. He reached between them and grabbed both cocks in his hand. “Since it is mostly your fault we are losing three weeks…I think you should repay me for services lost.”

 

Link groaned, “Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett groaned, “Fuck that sounded so hot!”

 

Rhett had an idea. He let go of their cocks and got off the bed. As he headed out the room…he was once again amazed how things worked out for them.

 

They had had the work apartment for many years now. The funny thing was it really had been acquired for the nights when they had to keep working. Both their wives had complained when they'd get home in the wee hours of the morning and wake them up. So Christy and Jessie encouraged them to find a place to crash instead. And here they were, now able to use it as a sanctuary for their time alone.

 

Rhett's quickly headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grinned as the item he wanted came into view.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link ached as he lay obediently on the bed. There was only a few reasons for Rhett to head towards the kitchen and he hoped it was to get the whip-cream can.

 

A hard dick and a loudly beating heart welcomed Rhett back into the room. Link moaned seeing the can in his friend's hand. Well if they had to have a three week separation might as well make these last few hours count!

 

“Get up, Neal!”

 

Link practically jumped off the bed at the sexy command.

 

Rhett placed the whip-cream can on the ground by the bedroom door, before walking over to the standing man. Without touching Link, Rhett surveyed the naked flesh before his eyes as he circled around. “You are going to work to earn my dick firmly up that sexy ass of yours. You may only address me as sir, or babe…as in yes, sir or yes, babe. Do you understand?”

 

Link was salivating by that point. He loved when they used the word babe for each other. It was so sexy. “Yes, babe.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett nibbled on his own lower lip at Link saying babe. It always did something to him. He loved it.

 

He moved to Link's back and pressed his whole body against his friend's. Fuck, it was such a great sensation when their skin touched. He almost lost focus and wanted to just grab the man's dick but he stopped.

 

Moving to the bed, Rhett laid down with his back against the headboard. “Now, Neal, you will walk to the door, put a dollop of cream on the tip of your cock, bring it over to me, and feed it to me. When you feed it to me it can only be with your dick…no use of hands.”

 

He watched as Link licked his lips and the man's eyes glazed over.

 

“You will do this as many times as I want, and you will not ask me if you are to stop. I will let you know when to stop. If you please me…I will reward you with the roughest fuck we've ever had. I want to make you so sore you will not forget me these next three weeks.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was damn near panting. He loved when Rhett took control. The man was usually so passive, but oh the lovely fuck when he wasn't! Mhmmm.

 

He watched Rhett grin evilly at him, “Before you start I want you to give my hard cock a kiss.”

 

Shit! Link rushed over and soundly kissed his friend's dick. Pre-cum was dripping from it and it took all Link's self-control to not clean it all off. Rhett had only said a kiss…but he was able to lick his lips afterwards and enjoy the taste.

 

Rhett moved his hands to rest behind his head, “Now feed me.”

 

Link practically ran to the door. His hands shaking with desire, causing the can to slip from his fingers. He gripped the can firmer and pressed the nozzle. The cold cream made his hard cock twitch. He started to run to the bed but the whip-cream fell off after only two steps.

 

He heard Rhett's laughter as he had to turn around again and get more. This time Link walked very carefully back to the bed. The next obstacle came when he stood at the side of the bed and saw how far away Rhett's mouth was from his cream covered cock. How was he supposed to feed it to the man?

 

For a split second, his hands started moving to help with the situation.

 

“No hands, Neal! If you don't obey, I'll just have you watch me jerk off instead of fucking you.”

 

A gulp made Link's adam's apple bob. He knew Rhett was being serious. A few weeks ago Rhett had commanded him to do something and Link hadn't done it right. The sexy bastard actually refused to fuck him! Sat there and made Link stand at the end of the bed as he jerked off…didn't even let Link lick off the lucky hand.

 

So Link didn't want their last few hours to be ruined for disobedience. He was an engineer for goodness sake…surely he could come up with a plan. And he did. Carefully Link stood onto the bed with a foot on either side of his friend's chest. He then got as close as he needed to get and squatted low enough so his cock lined up with Rhett's opened mouth.

 

Fuck! It was so hot watching his whip-cream covered cock slide past his friend's warm lips. Link had to fight the urge to fill the man's throat with cock. He stopped himself somehow.

 

“Holy fuckn' shit and tits!” Link exclaimed as Rhett's mouth closed tightly over the tip of his cock and sucked the cream off. The pressure the man's mouth produced on the head was phenomenal!!! Link's legs wobbled as shivers of pleasure raced up and down his spine. Rhett's hands travelled over Link's legs as he kept sucking.

 

And then way too suddenly, the pressure and heat was gone and Link's cock was not in the delicious mouth anymore. Link was in agony as Rhett just grinned. “Again.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett gripped the bed sheets as Link went to get more whip-cream. The taste of his friend's cock almost made him toss his plan out the window. He wasn't sure how many times he could do this and not crack.

 

Before he could really overthink, the bed moved with the weight of Link standing on it again. His friend's cock bobbing in front of Rhett's mouth waiting for acceptance. Like a snake striking, Rhett sucked the cream covered tip firmly into his mouth. Link's legs wobbled and Rhett had to reach out and help his friend from falling.

 

It was torture to release the cock once more, but somehow Rhett did it. By this time both men were panting heavily and shaking. “Again…”, Rhett croaked out.

 

Link caught his eyes and a plea was shining from inside. Rhett licked his lips at the delicious sight. “Again, Neal!”

 

A shuttered breath left his friend's lips as he hobbled off the bed and walked drunkenly to the doorway. Link's hand shaking badly when applying the third portion of whip-cream to his cock head before returning to Rhett's side. It took the man a few extra seconds to get onto the bed.

 

\- - - - - 

 

This time, Link's legs were burning. He wanted to grab Rhett's head and fill that dirty mouth with his whole cock. The man was killing him. Somehow Link was able to squat…somehow he was able to endure another hardcore sucking session. Was Rhett going to keep doing this till Link came? Fuck it would drive him crazy.

 

When his dick was released this time, Link so wanted to beg for it to end. But he kept quiet.

 

“Okay, Link. Go get the whip-cream and bring it here.”

 

Hope filled Link's chest, and he raced to the doorway in obedience. As he stood by the bed with the cold can, Link's heart started thumping. Fuck! That look in Rhett's eyes was hotter than the best porno.

 

“You will entirely cover my rigid cock with the whip-cream and then sink down onto it…understand, Neal?”

 

Link's mouth dropped as the images flooded his mind. “Yes, babe.”

 

Around and around the can went and line by line Rhett's hard dick disappeared under the cold cream. Link straddled his friend's chest and tried to sit onto the waiting cock without using his hands.

 

Rhett chuckled, “You can use you hands now, sexy.”

 

Link's hands instantly reached down and rested on Rhett's chest to balance himself. He was able to line his ass up correctly and pushed down. The whip-cream acting as lube and allowing the head to pop in nicely. Every inch after, just took more of Link's breath away. Always did…always would.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's eyes were wide open as he watched Link push down onto the whip-cream covered cock. Loved seeing it disappear inside the man. He ran his hand up Link's thighs enjoying the feel of the dark hair tickling his palms. The warm skin to skin contact always so delicious. Rhett wanted to kiss every inch of his best friend.

 

His hands wrapped around Link's hips firmly to help the man push those last few inches of cock into his anal cavity. Mhmmm! It never failed to amaze the bearded man just how fuckn' awesome it felt being shoved up Link's ass. Ever since they started being together like this…Rhett would just scientifically try to focus on any other man just to see if anything connected the same. It was such an insurmountable desire he felt for Link and it overwhelmed him sometimes. Yet no one else…no other man, even if they were handsome or not…kind or not…did anything for him. In truth they kind of repulsed him. In the same way other women did nothing for him besides, Jessie.

 

Was that because she was a lot like Link? He tried not to focus on it much as it just took away from the moment. Life was so damn short…eighty or ninety years if your lucky. Why waste it wondering. He was blessed with a full life, a wonderful existence. He wasn't going to squander a second.

 

Rhett's hips arched up and slammed the remaining cock deep into Link's hole. Mhmmm, so fucking fantastic!

 

The moan from Link was so sexy, as the man leaned down and rested his forehead on Rhett's shoulder. Rhett let his hands move from his friend's ass up over his back and past his shoulders. He trailed his fingers up the neck he wanted to bite so badly and tangled them into Link's hair. Rhett used the firm grip to pull Link's lips to his and kiss him soundly.

 

\- - - - -  

 

Link was so dang happy he felt as if he would burst. He loved Rhett. Loved him! Not some shallow emotion, but deep in his gut out to every strand of DNA. If he ever believed the story of the Fates from Greek Mythology it would be because of Rhett. Legend had it that the three fates took thread and wove it into the eternal tapestry…bringing people together or not. The bond he had with Rhett was more than earthly. It was soul shattering. Ironic then, in a way, how they started their friendship thirty-odd years ago. Coloring mythical beasts in detention.

 

However it came to be, Link was going to embrace it with all his might. He kissed Rhett back as fiercely as he could. The taste of the man…and the feel of Rhett's beard scrapping Link's skin was so erotic. Link's hips moving hungrily over the man's creamy cock. The whip-cream, having been heated from body contact, made Link's slippery ass slid around Rhett's balls on the downward thrusts.

 

His own balls enjoyed the presence of the cream too as they shimmied around Rhett's pubic hair…his own cock rock hard and rubbing against Rhett's stomach as they kissed.

 

There was a urgency about their time today. The three week hiatus from one another would be horrible and damn achy. Link loved his dad…looked like him to the point of being clones…but oh how he wished he could just have both worlds. Heck, Link and Rhett had discussed letting it out so they could have more freedom but decided against it.

 

They didn't want to hurt anyone…and in reality they wanted to stay married and be with their wives. Loved them. Loved having it all. It would be extremely selfish to tell people.

 

And yet when he was so connected to Rhett, as they were in that moment…Link wanted to climb a flag pole and scream it to the world! Instead, he sat up on Rhett's cock and screamed it to the room. “I love this man!”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett moaned and felt a burst of happiness shine from his body. Link was so…Link. Someone who did scream out lovely words…did express his feelings on his sleeve. Rhett's hands cupped his friend's face and pulled him back down. “I love you too, babe.”

 

A slow drugging kiss ensued as the thrusting slowed. It wasn't about fast and furious anymore…it was about savoring and being together. It was hot! Their hands moved languidly up and around each other's body as they remained pressed together. Their mouths never leaving the other's. It was a communion of souls…of hearts…of minds…of flesh. Love in the deepest, purest form.

 

So it was that when the orgasm hit Rhett he wasn't even trying for it. Had been staring into Link's eyes and enjoying the taste of the man…and WHAM! His head rolled back and broke lip contact for the first time. “Oh shit, Neal! Fuck it's so strong…I can't breath!”

 

Link leaned in and started kissing the man's neck as his ass kept a steady torturous rhythm on the exploding cock. It was so sexy to feel.

 

\- - - - -

 

A few minutes later, it was Link's turn to spasm into orgasmic delight when a rough hand slid between their bodies and stroked his cock head. Rhett had such a devious look in his eyes when Link looked down at his recovered friend. Link's mouth hung open as the waves of pleasure scorched up and down his spine.

 

For several minutes they just remained still as the volcano calmed. Link slumped down onto Rhett as the man's slippery cock slide out of his ass. “Shit that was awesome!”

 

Rhett stroked his friend's back, “Fuck yeah it was.”

 

Link's hand went to move down Rhett's chest to grasp the softened cock and felt lots of stickiness. They were both covered in cum and whip-cream. A hunger gripped his stomach as Link knelt next to his friend's naked form.

 

A groan left Rhett's lips when he realized what Link had planned. “Do it! Clean my stomach off…and then kiss me. I want to taste it too.”

 

Link got right to business. His tongue lapping greedily through the smeared white stuff. A goofy thought went into his head and his laughter rippled over Rhett's stomach. He lifted his face which had cum and cream spread across the mouth area and grinned at his friend. “Here is our next will it food…Whip-cream.”

 

Rhett's laughter joined in. “We could really do that, though. Get a lot of foods that taste horrible and see if whip-cream makes it palatable.”

 

“Well I don't need it to make cum palatable. We taste good enough, there is no needed to cover it up.” Link demonstrated this by bending down and cleaning off the rest of Rhett's stomach.

 

He leaned over to kiss Rhett then and let his messy face smear against his friend's. Shit! Just like that, dicks were getting hard again and passions were stoked.

 

Right Said Fred's song, I'm Too Sexy, suddenly blared into the space. Link sighed as he slid off the bed to find his pants. He knew it was the new ring tone he had put on his cell phone just yesterday for Christy.

 

“Hey, Hon. Everything okay?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett leaned back on the bed and stared at Link's backside. There was whip-cream wedged into the crack and it made him smile.

 

“He caught an earlier flight? Why?”

 

A grimace replaced the smile as Link's words sunk in. Apparently it would appear their time was up.

 


	2. Back to Reality

* * *

 

 

“Well, I'll get to the airport as soon as I can. Shit! I hate him being there by himself. I planned to meet him. Yeah…I'll try calling him. He never has his phone on unless he needs to use it. Okay, Hon…we'll be home shortly. Love yah.”

 

Link stared at his cell phone after hitting the end button on the screen. He sent Rhett an apologetic glance. “Sorry man…my dad is too much like me…found a cheaper flight and is waiting at the airport as we speak.”

 

Rhett moved off the bed and pulled Link into a quick hug. “Hey man, I couldn't have asked for a better night…heck…and morning. Let's wash up real fast and I will drive you to the airport.”

 

“I don't think I'm going to have time for a shower…he's all alone at the terminal.”

 

A chuckle left Rhett's lips, “Sorry man, but you're going to need a shower. Unless you want to meet your dad with whip-cream in your ass crack.”

 

Link looked at the mirror and saw what Rhett said was true, “Fuck!” He turned to Rhett and shook his head at his friend, “You had to use whip-cream! Shit…okay, well let me try to call dad and then it's going to have to be a very quick shower.”

 

Rhett went into the bathroom as Link placed the call. He wanted to help speed things along by getting the shower ready and by getting himself washed as well. Three minutes later, Link joined him under the warm spray.

 

“Well thankfully he had his cell phone on. I was able to call Chase since he's the closest to the airport and he agreed to keep dad company till we get there.”

 

Rhett grabbed the liquid soap and poured some onto his hands. “Turn around, Neal…we need to clean that dirty ass of yours.”

                                                                                            

 

Two very clean, and very horny men left the apartment fifteen minutes later. Only the need to hurry stopped them from enjoying the shower…only just stopped. The feel of Rhett's soapy hands on his body had Link almost forget his own dad!

 

Link was so glad that Rhett had the time to make the trip with him to the airport. Link and Rhett usually tried to take turns carpooling to work to save on gas, and yesterday had been Rhett's turn to drive. The original plan had been Rhett was going to drop Link off at home to pick up his car, and then Link would go to the airport from there. But alas, with Link's dad arriving early that idea was out the window.

 

Thankfully, they got to the airport in good time and even found a relatively close parking spot. Chase's laughter greeted them as they caught up to the guy and Link's dad. They were just chilling in the lobby finishing up some cheeseburgers.

 

“Hey dad, how was the flight?”

 

Charles smiled at his boy and gave him a bear hug. “It was fine as a flight in a tin box can be. Glad to get my feet back on solid ground.”

 

“Hi, sir. Great to see you again.” Rhett received his own hug then from the older man.

 

“I do swear the two of y'all never age! You look the same as you did when you were still on the right coast.”

 

Link couldn't help himself, “Must be the new skin cream I've been using. Works wonders…even makes my skin glow.”

 

Everyone looked at Rhett as he suddenly had a coughing spell. Rhett held his throat trying not to look anyone in the eye. “Had something get caught in my throat.”

 

“Well are we getting out of this glass box and to a real home? I want to see my grand-kids and that pretty little wife of yours, son.”

 

The four men walked to the parking lot. Link had taken his dad's suitcase and placed it in the trunk of Rhett's car. He turned to Chase then, “Thanks man for getting here so fast, and keeping dad company. I appreciate it.”

 

The shorter man just grinned, “Anytime, boss.”

 

Charles smiled kindly at Chase, “Was a great pleasure, young man. Hope to see you more over the next three weeks.”

 

As Chase walked to his car, Link motioned his dad to take the front passenger seat. He, himself sat in the back, behind Rhett. This way he'd be able to lean forward near the man when talking to his dad.

 

Link's fingers “accidentally” brushing his friend's shoulders as he took hold of the seat top. His face very close to the man's neck.

 

“So what have you two guys been up to?” Charles asked once they hit the highway.

 

The car swerved a tiny bit and made Link laugh. “Just working, dad. Rhett is such a task master…always making me stay on my toes.”

 

“Yeah right, Neal. Don't listen to him, Sir, I'm the one that gets creamed with all the hard jobs.”

 

Charles just chuckled, not at all knowing the hidden meanings behind the typical banter between his son and Rhett. “You two were always peas in a pod. Don't find that kind of connection much in life…you two are sure blessed.”

 

Rhett was only using his right hand to steer, so his left hand was hidden and free to move back against the door and brush Link's leg. “Yes, sir. We know it. We never take any of it for granted.”

 

Link lowered his hand and grabbed Rhett's. “Never ever…”

 

After a long car ride, the three men arrived at Link's house. The children and Christy waiting on the porch.

 

“Oh my, how much they've grown.” Charles exclaimed as Rhett turned off the car and Link opened his dad's door.

 

“Granddad!” The six year old, Lando yelled with glee as he threw himself into Charles' arms.

 

The older gentleman was still spry for his age and was able to pick the boy up into a bear hug. “Hey boy, stop growing now you hear.”

 

This got a giggle from the Lando before he ran to give his dad a hug next.

 

“Hello, Dad.” Christy said affectionately as she received a warm hug as well from Charles. “We got your room all ready, and a hearty meal warming on the stove.” She smiled over to Rhett as he leaned against the car. “Enough for one more if you are staying.”

 

Rhett shook his head, “Tempting as it might be, I need to get home. Jessie's going to tan my hide for being away as long as I was.”

 

“Well tell her and the kids hi.” Christy herded the excited kids and her father-in-law into the house then.

 

Link was frozen in the spot, listening as his dad's voice echoed from the open doorway. “Smells might delicious in this house. This man is very hungry.”

 

A smile stretched across Link's face. It was neat having his dad in the same space…hearing his voice. He turned the smiling face to Rhett and felt even more love gush out of his heart. “Thank you for so much, Rhett. For a great night, and the trip to the airport and back. It means a lot to me, man.”

 

Rhett fought the urge to cup Link's face in his palms and plant a soft kiss on the man's lips. Link saw and understood.

 

“I loved every minute of it…babe.”

 

A contented sigh escaped Link's lips at that addition. “See you at work, McLaughlin.”

 

“Right back at y'ah, Neal. I'll bring the whip-cream can. I'm sure we can incorporate it into an episode somehow.”

 

Link nibbled on his lower lip as a low moan whispered out. “Shit…yes please. I think we are going to need a meeting in our office first thing Monday morning…before the crew show up. That is the only day dad will be at home…the rest of the time Christy has stuff with the kids, and he'll be tagging along. It will be my day to pick you up…what time should I be at your house?”

 

Rhett shoved his hands into his jeans pockets to stop them from touching Link. “I'm going to need my car after work, so I'll just drive myself. I'll be there thirty minutes early. I look forward to that meeting, Neal.”

 

Both men stood there not wanting to separate…but knowing it was inevitable. They were made to when Christy's voice called from inside, “Link…supper's ready.”

 

The man called for, watched Rhett get into the car and put on his seat belt. The engine purred and the car went into reverse to turn around. Link stood there with his gaze glued to the driver…soaking in as much sight of Rhett as he could. When Rhett had the car facing the correct way, he lowered his window and sent Link a look. He mouthed the words love you, which Link returned back. As the car disappeared, Link felt grateful…very much so. They'd make it work out somehow.

 

“Lincoln get your behind in the house please.” His dad's voice echoed to him through the open door of the house. “I'm mighty hungry and we need you here to start eating.”

 

Yep, extremely grateful. Link smiled as he made his way inside.


	3. Where there's a will there's ice cream

* * *

 

Sunday came and Link was doing okay. His dad was keeping everyone entertained and well hugged. His southern accent adding a warmth through the house. The kids enjoyed making him say things just to hear how it sounded.

 

It was also football season and his dad was an avid Panther's fan. So after a good lunch, the sound of the grid iron filled the living room. Link was hiding in the kitchen snacking on the chocolate chip-less cookie dough his daughter, Lilly, had made for him Saturday. She knew it was his favorite.

 

When the door bell rang, Link was the one to answer it carrying a spoon filled of the cookie-dough. As far as he knew they weren't expecting anyone. Probably one of the kids' friends coming to hang out.

 

“Rhett?”

 

Rhett smiled at his friend's confused expression, “I take it your dad didn't mention that he invited the whole McLaughlin gang over for the game.”

 

Link just shook his head.

 

The spoon was snatched from Link's fingers, as Rhett quickly sucked it into his mouth. A completely empty spoon emerged as the sound of other people came nearer to the door.

 

Rhett winked and handed back the spoon before moving aside to let everyone in. Soon the living room was alive with voices and movement. The kids in groups playing…the wives chatting on the sofa with Charles. On the love seat sat the two men…both pretending to watch the game. But really enjoying the ability to be near each other so soon. The area of thighs that touched was very warm and delightful. Both men happy the love seat was quite tiny. Made them have a right to squish closer.

 

And it wasn't like they wanted to bend the other over right there and fuck them…it was more the simple joy of the other's' presence. Yes there was aspects of desire sizzling under it all…but it was a nice slow burn.

 

During halftime, Charles glanced over to his son, “Link do you have any popcorn? I've got a hankering for some buttered popcorn.”

 

“Sure we do, dad. I'll go make you some. Anyone else want some popcorn?” A few yeses answered back. Link got up and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed the bowl of cookie dough from the fridge and dipped his finger into it. Mhmmm delightful. He then went and grabbed three bags of popcorn.

 

When the first one was in the microwave, Link took some more of the dough onto his finger. Yeah he should be using a spoon, but it tasted better this way. He rested his back against the island counter as he ate his snack and watched the popcorn bag start to inflate.

 

Suddenly, Link's finger was snatched half way to his mouth. Link turned and saw a grinning Rhett pull the finger into his mouth and suck off the dough. Fuck! Oh fuck!

 

“Tastes good.”

 

Link's cock twitched to life and the popcorn was totally forgotten. “Don't man…it just makes it harder.”

 

Rhett chuckled as he looked at Link's crotch, “Yeah, I can see that.”

 

With a look at the doorway, Rhett moved so he was right next to Link. If anyone came in they'd just look as if they were waiting on the popcorn. He quickly grabbed his friend's hand and brushed it against his own crotch. He was having a similar problem.

 

Rhett gulped and reluctantly let go of Link's hand. “Okay, so I'll admit that wasn't the wisest thing to have done. Sorry.”

 

The smell of burning popcorn invaded their nostrils seconds later. Link cursed and rushed to open the microwave. He pulled the ruined bag of popcorn and tossed it into the sink. “All your fault, McLaughlin.”

 

His friend just chuckled as he dipped his finger into the bowl of dough and took a dollop. “I better leave before you burn the house down.”

 

Link was the one to grab the moving finger full of dough this time and bring it to his lips. Rhett groaned as his finger got very warm as Link sucked the dough off. “Even better that way.”

 

Link let the finger go and still both men stood there unable to move. It was like a magnetic force was pulling them together.

 

“Y'all forget how to make popcorn or something?”

 

Rhett and Link cringed at the sound of Charles' voice coming from the kitchen door. Thank goodness no fingers were in mouths…and they were a respectful distance apart. They turned to the older man and smiled.

 

Rhett rolled his eyes and pointed at Link, “He burned your popcorn, sir.”

 

Link grinned, “He made me, dad!”

 

Charles chuckled at the familiar sight. “Now boys, quit it and make sure the next bag comes out perfect. I'm going to use the little boy's room and I expect that popcorn when I get back.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Both men said in unison.

 

Link's dad left and they let out a collective sigh of relief. Link shook his head, “See that is exactly why you need to leave the room, McLaughlin. We just can't be trusted together.”

 

Rhett knew his friend was right. “Monday is just so damn far away!”

 

A gleam entered Link's eyes, “I think I have a solution.” He went to the freezer to double check something and came back happy. “We could really use some ice cream don't you think?”

 

A similar smile spread across Rhett's face, “Yes…got to have ice cream…and maybe some toppings.”

 

“Okay you go back to the living room, so I can finish making the popcorn. Then I'll bring it in and mention going to the store. I'll ask you if you want to tag along.”

 

Oh the look Rhett gave him. “I sure love that naughty brain, Neal.”

 

“Get! Go on!” Link shooed him out before he did anything foolish.

 

Ten minutes later, Link reentered the living room carrying three bags of butter popcorn. The kids shared one, the wives the second, and his dad the third.

 

He went over to Christy and said, “Hey, I think I might go to the store real fast for some ice cream. Anything else we need while I'm there?”

 

“Just some milk. Oh, and can you pick up some pizzas on the way home too? I don't think we have enough of anything to feed this many for dinner.”

 

“Sure.” Link looked over as casually as he could to Rhett…who was trying to act normal too. “Hey buddy, want to tag along to the store. Going to get some ice cream and pizza.”

 

Rhett gave a convincing shrug, “Sure why not.”

 

The two men walked out and decided to take Link's car since it had more space.

 

As Link pulled out of the driveway, he turned to Rhett, “You know the apartment is really close to the store. We could just stop in there for a few minutes. I could place the pizza order from there too.

 

“Well, let's go to the store first…get the ice cream and the milk. Put it in the freezer & fridge at the apartment and then when we order the pizza we just have to pick it up and go. Should give us more time.”

 

Rhett took advantage of the tinted windows, and leaned closer to place a kiss on Link's neck. “Mhmmm.”

 

“Oh man, stop. I can't think straight let alone drive when you do that.” Link's finger's gripped the steering wheel.

 

“When I am doing this?” Rhett's lips moved to kiss his friend's adam's apple.

 

The car swerved a little as Link cursed…moaned and cursed.

 

It was a test in fortitude the rest of the way to the store. Link was being sexually man-handled by a very naughty Rhett. The man enjoyed every swerve…every stuttered stop. So did Link…well when he wasn't trying to stay alive and not have an accident.

 

By the time Link parked the car, he was so revved up. “Brat!” He said as he sent a smoldering gaze to Rhett.

 

The bearded man had the audacity to pull out his own cock and start stroking it. “I know I am, but so are you. I was being tortured the whole ride too you know. I really wanted more than that neck, Neal.”

 

“Fuck!” Link's eyes were glued to his friend's dick and the sexy fingers gripping it…stroking it…pausing at the head and rubbing pre-cum into it. “I have to go into a store and get ice cream, man…for the love of Lionel…cut me some slack.”

 

“What's wrong, buddy? I'm just resting here…don't see how this is affecting your ability to buy food.”

 

Link was so glad the windows to the car were one hundred percent tinted and no one could see inside. Especially when he unhooked his seat belt and lowered his lips to Rhett's. It was a slow burn kind of kiss…achy, sweet and fuckn' hot! No need to rush, but still extremely filled with urgency.

 

“Get in the back, McLaughlin!”

 

The tall man quickly undid his seat belt and squeezed between the seat to get to the back. Link was soon following. Once they settled onto the spacious seat, things went from a flame to an inferno.

 

Link's hands pushed up Rhett's shirt till it was bunched at the man's throat. Link's lips moving down fast to bite a nipple firmly between his teeth. Rhett groaned and pushed his fingers through his friend's hair.

 

Not an inch of Rhett's chest was left unkissed by Link as the man moved lower. Rhett's eyes rolled back into his head as the heat from Link's mouth enclosed around the dripping head of Rhett's cock.

 

“Oh shit! Mhmmm, Link. Fuck that mouth feels so good around my dick!”

 

Link's response was muffled as he lowered further down Rhett's cock. When he came up for air and let the cock pop out, Link grinned down at his friend. “See two can play at that game.”

 

Rhett watched as Link ran shaky fingers through his hair before getting out of the car. Ohhhh, when he gets back here!


	4. Between the backseat and the freezer section

* * *

 

Rhett would put his dick away if it was at all possible. The sloppy wet flesh was rock hard thanks to a certain pain-in-the-ass friend. The only way to get it put away was to jerk it. Rhett closed his eyes tight, and pulled up the image of Link sitting down on the whip-cream covered cock yesterday.

 

Firm fingers clutched the hard cock as Rhett stroked himself. The precum dripping down and making his fingers slippery. When he was seconds away from losing it, Rhett pulled out his phone and dialed Link.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, yourself, buddy. You left me with a little situation.”

 

“Nothing you didn't earn from what you made me feel earlier.” Link's voice was reverberating down Rhett's spine…fuck the sound was so erotic.

 

“Well I think you should have to hear what you've done t…to…m…me.” Rhett's other hand was working fast and furious. The breath leaving Rhett's chest in gasps.

 

“Oh God…” Link suddenly understood what was about to happen.

 

“Oh yeah, babe…mhmmm…I'm about to cum, Link…imagining your whip-cream ass…oh fuck, babe…mhmmm here it comes.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link stood stock still in the freezer section listening to the delicious sounds of his friend's cock exploding. Shit! How the hell was he supposed to act at all normal after that?

 

With a hand gripping the door of the ice cream freezer, Link pressed the phone as close to his ear as he could. He didn't want to miss a single sound.

 

“Hurry up, Neal…I have something all over my fingers for when you get back to the car.”

 

Rhett hung up at that, and Link was left sporting a hard-on and trying to breath calmly. He pulled open the freezer door and let the frigid air help cool things down. The sexy bastard was a menace to his sanity. But oh how fast Link got the ice cream and milk as he was egged on by the thought of his own dessert waiting for him in the car. His mouth salivating at the need to suck the cum off Rhett's fingers.

 

He raced to the self-check out line and scanned the three containers of ice cream and the one gallon of milk. It seemed so slow today, but Link was sure it wasn't. With bag and receipt in hand, Link walked as slow as he could without breaking into a sprint.

 

When he got to the back door on the driver's side, it was locked. Link remembered he had left the keys in the car! He knocked on the glass.

 

“Who is it?” Rhett's voice teased from the back seat.

 

“Come on man! Just let me in!”

 

A chuckle echoed through the glass, “What's the password?”

 

Link shook his head trying to think of a snarky one…when the perfect one presented itself. “KFC”

 

The locks released and the door was pushed open. Link jumped into the car fast and shut the door. The locks engaged once more as Rhett hit the button on the key-ring.

 

“KFC, huh?”

 

It was Link's turn to grin as he took his friend's shiny, wet hand in his and started cleaning Rhett's cum off it. Link smiled. “Get it? KFC's slogan is…” Link took another long, salty lick, “…finger lickin' good.”

 

When all the cum was off Rhett's hand and in Link's stomach, the two men crawled back to the front seats. Link quickly placed the order for three large cheese pizzas and the men drove to the apartment to wait.

 

With the ice cream tucked away in the freezer, and the milk in the fridge the two friends moved to the sofa for some light petting. No time to really get into anything, but lips could touch necks…hands could rub thighs and other appendages. Hell they just stayed lip-locked for most of the twenty minutes, and were more than fine with it.

 

Their lust was abated enough once more to feel safe to go back to the house. Link carried the cold items, as Rhett managed the pizzas. They gave each other a once over before heading inside. Their lips felt so puffy and used.

 

Other than that, they looked the same as when they left…well they did seem more relaxed now. Not that anyone noticed. The attention instantly going to the food they brought, instead of themselves.

 

After the Panther's beat the Cowboys, the pizza boxes were empty, and the bowls only held trace amounts of ice cream, everyone decided to have a game night. With over ten seasons of Good Mythical Morning and More…they had plenty of game ideas and things to use.

 

Charles was having the biggest blast of everyone. The older man was laughing up a storm most of the night. He enjoyed having so much life around him. Back home it was much more quiet.

 

Before it seemed possible, the clock chimed eleven, and the McLaughlin's were heading to the door to get home. Monday's show time would be there sooner than soon.

 

“It was great having y'all over tonight.” Charles said as he walked them to the car.

 

Link was standing on the porch alone since Christy and the kids had said their goodbyes earlier.

 

Jessie got the kids into the car and was working on getting everyone's seat belts fastened. Rhett smiled at Link's dad. “Next time we'll have you guys to our place.”

 

“I'm gonna hold you to it, young man.”

 

Rhett turned to look over at Link then, a grin spreading across his face, “Remember our meeting tomorrow, Neal. Don't be late.”

 

Link just smiled back, “Yes, sir.”

                                                                                                          

 

The next morning as Link pulled into the studio parking lot, his grin got even bigger. There, all alone, was Rhett's car…fuck! That shouldn't be enough to make his pants tight…but it did.

 

With his car keys in his hand, Link walked to the door and started entering the code to get in.

 

“Hey Link…hold the door.”

 

The smile died as Link turned to confirm that Lizzy was walking towards him…she had parked on the street and had her hands full of stuff.

 

The unsuspecting woman just thanked him as she walked into the open door he held. Oh shit! Link had a bad thought. Rhett wasn't expecting anyone but him…if he heard Lizzy and thought it was him…shit!

 

Link raced inside and, as nicely as he could, bypassed the woman to make a beeline for the office. Good thing he had, as the moment Link opened the door there was Rhett laying naked on the desk…with only a red bow tied to his dick.

 

“Fuck…get dressed, man…hurry. Lizzy is here early today.” Link closed the door and leaned against it just in case the woman came to say good morning.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett never dressed so fast in his life. As much as he liked everyone on the crew he was feeling a bit peeved at Lizzy. Of all days for any of them to come early. Dammit!

 

As soon as he was presentable, they opened the door and just acted as normal as possible. There was always work to be done. A few minutes passed before the woman walked in.

 

“Hey guys, you pulling some overtime too? I had all the props for tomorrow's show to bring. I was so glad Link got here at the same time.”

 

Rhett smiled the best he could at her, “Yeah, he's good in times of need.”

 

He watched as Link's hand shook pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

 

“Well since I have everything situated I think I might pop out for some McD's breakfast. Can I bring something back for you?”

 

Rhett tried hard not to look at Link and vice versa…there was still hope for some play. He pulled out a twenty from his pocket and handed it to Lizzy, “Here use this, my treat. I'd enjoy a sausage biscuit…and a coke.”

 

Lizzie folded the money and pushed it into her front pocket. “Link you want anything? Rhett's buying.”

 

“Well in that case I'll take an order of hash browns and a steak, egg and cheese bagel.”

 

“Okay, be back in a few.”

 

Both men waited for the clank of the studio's door. Rhett went over to the surveillance monitor screen and happily saw Lizzie walk out of frame to her car.

 

\- - - - -  

 

Link leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath. “Well that was not planned.”

 

Rhett laughed, “No, no it wasn't.”

 

With a glance to the clock on the far wall, Link saw that their thirty minutes was now fifteen…if that. Watch, today would be the day the whole crew showed up early.

 

“I'd ask for a repeat of what I saw when I walked in, but I don't think we have that much time.”

 

In response, Rhett went and shut the door. The lock echoed around the room as it latched into place. Rhett turned back to Link and grinned mischievously. “We still got a good ten minutes…a good ten minutes to be bad.”

 

Link's adam's apple bobbed up and down as Rhett stalked over to his seated form. His head had to tilt as far as it could to keep eye contact with his friend. He moaned as he felt a firm hand reach out and cup his jaw.

 

As Rhett's mouth moved down towards Link's, Link was in seventh heaven. Forgotten was Lizzy and her poor timing, forgotten was the missed opportunity of naked Rhett wearing only the red bow. He was simply enjoying the here and now…and fuck it was smoking hot!

 

When their lips pressed together they both let out a groan. Link was able to un-tilt his head as Rhett knelt down between Link's parted thighs. The hand was removed so Rhett could use it with his other to open Link's jeans. As the button released and the zipper was pulled down, Link's cock popped out encased in red boxers. Rhett's boxers…the very same ones that Link had worn that fateful day when Rhett had hidden under the desk and made Link film a show while Rhett's mouth did very bad things.

 

“You like those boxers don't you, Neal.” Rhett also recognized the red unders.

 

Link just nodded since he couldn't find words to speak as his friend's hand pushed into the slit and pulled out his hard cock. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! The rough, warm hand encircling his cock was so sexy.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett loved the feel of steel beneath his fingers. Link had a very nice cock…very delectable. Without hesitation Rhett sank his mouth over the tip and sucked hard. Mhmmm the fleshy feel of it against his tongue was mind-blowing.

 

He groaned as he felt Link's hands run through his hair and pull him closer. Rhett complied easily…sinking down till his nose rubbed into his friend's pubic hair. The scent of Link filled Rhett's nose just as deeply as the man's cock filled his mouth and throat.

 

“Oh, babe, I love when you take care of this cock with that mouth. I'd love just to sit on my sofa one night and watch TV with you like this. My fingers in your hair stroking you. Mhmmm, that would be so hot.”

 

Rhett grinned around Link's cock before releasing it, “We'll do that the next time we get a night at the apartment. I think it sounds perfect too, man.”

 

Link grabbed his own cock and had no problems jerking it…Rhett's saliva coated it nicely and allowed his fingers to move freely. “Stay right there, McLaughlin…I want you to keep your mouth open while I shoot cum into it.”

 

Lust coursed through Rhett's eyes as he rested his bum onto his legs. His mouth still gaping as commanded, and his gaze holding firmly to his friend's moving hand.

 

Rhett could see the balls shifting under the worked cock and knew cum was going to be filling his mouth shortly.

 

“Oh, Rhett…mhmmm…look at me, babe.” Link's voice wobbled from the build up of sensations.

 

Their eyes latched onto each other, and it was so damn erotic.

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett…oh shit…here it comes…open that mouth, babe…yeah that's good…oh fuckkkk mhmmm.”

 

Rhett was rewarded for his obedience by warm cum splashing over his lips and tongue. It was so sexy to hold Link's gaze while feeling that. His own dick rock hard and causing issues in his tight jeans.

 

As soon as the last spurt ended and Link slumped back into his chair, Rhett moved his tongue to clean around his lips. Mhmmm, just the right kind of saltiness. Once his own face was cleaned, he leaned forward and gently licked off Link's softening cock. The motion evoking shivers through his friend's body.

 

Rhett lovingly tucked the soft cock back into the red boxers and re-zipped the jeans. He leaned over and placed a very salty kiss against Link's welcoming lips. “Now that is how to start a Monday.”

 

Link was so blissed out he could barely move…so he just grinned as much as he could and nodded.

 

“Come on, Neal. The crew will be here any minute…get off your sexy ass and start moving around. You so look like you just got lucky.”

 

Rhett took hold of his friend's arm and pulled him up and into an embrace. One final kiss later, a firm hand playfully smacked Link's ass. “I better find some air freshener…smells of sex in here.”

 

\- - - - -

 

As Rhett grabbed the can of F'breeze, Link gathered his thoughts and tried to focus on anything. His ass smarted from the whack Rhett had placed on it, but in a very good way …too good of a way.

 

A quick glance to his friend, showed that Rhett was also dealing with issues. The crotch of the man's jeans was tented and stretched tight. Oh to have the time to give as good as he got. But even as the thought entered Link's head, a flash went across the security monitor. And there was Lizzy back with their breakfast…and a second flash a few minutes later, showed Chase arriving. It was officially a work day.

 

 


	5. I blame the whipcream

* * *

  

                                                                                                       

The first week went well…they had some good shows planned and it was enough to satisfy them…and there were so many goofy moments, it just put the emphasis on the deeply rooted friendship that lay at the base of their attraction to one another. Having Link's dad around helped too. Link couldn't come alone to an early meeting since he was the one bringing Charles for the day. And the one to take the man home after.

 

It was okay though. It wasn't a flash in the pan kind of feeling they had. It had survived almost forty years…fourteen more days without alone time wasn't going to destroy it.

 

But by the start of week two, they were a bit loopy. Rhett was having Link appear in a totally nude body suit talking about foreskins and weenuses. The man even “barfed” on him on purpose on Wednesday's episode #1024. Rhett was supposed to only get on the Wretch-a-sketch but chose to shot all over Link's shirt and pants.

 

As if that wasn't enough he actually told Link, “Thanks for receiving it so well.” Threw Link off enough that he asked if he heard the man right while on air! Got some back by replying “Thanks for aiming so well.” Of course all this lead to the main course in Good Mythical More.

 

The same whip-cream can from the apartment, came to the studio with Rhett and was about to be used for a game. It was called Pie-face. Each player bangs on a lever and whomever moves it fastest wins. The loser receives a face full of whip-cream when the machine slaps them with it.

 

In the beginning of the episode, while they were setting the game up on the desk, Link said, “Since I'm dirty…let's go all the way.”

 

Rhett's tongue instantly licked his own lips. His cock deciding that was a good time to harden. Suddenly he felt the week separation more than all the seven days prior. As they were trying to fit into the face holes for the game, Rhett heard himself say to Link, “You're going to have to straddle the edge of the desk.”

 

Fuck! Images swarm into his head of very dirty things…making the closeness of the game even harder to bear. When Link went to grab the can of whip-cream, Rhett couldn't let him. It was too tied into when the man swirled it around his cock a week ago. Rhett grabbed the can and squirted the cream onto the game's hand.

 

Link made Rhett move closer and soon Rhett felt why. Link's hand was hidden and able to rest on Rhett's thigh. Fuck and shit and tits! It moved higher.

 

It was very hard trying to bang a lever constantly while your hard cock was being stroked in secret by a man, whom you wanted to have more then his hand touching you. Rhett took all his aggression out on the lever and literally creamed Link.

 

Over and over they played…each time Link was the one the whip-cream hit. Even when they switched sides. Rhett had been forced to walk around the wheel of mythicality just to hide his hard-on. Thank goodness he hadn't tucked in his shirt that day.

 

And fuck, when Link licked the whip-cream off his fingers after each lose…so damn hot! Seeing the whip-cream around the man's mouth just brought back hardcore memories of another time Link's mouth had been covered. No cum mixed in it this time…Rhett more than glad and ready to rectify that if he could

 

Oh holy fuck and baby Jesus! Rhett's mouth almost dropped after Link had paused the next round since the whip-cream had fallen off. The man used the same swirling technique from the morning at the apartment. Rhett just stared trying to keep his expression neutral. The sexy bastard probably did it on purpose!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's face didn't reflect the grinning his brain was doing. He had purposefully swirled the whip-cream to tease Rhett. A quick glance over to the bearded man, though, had Link rethinking what he had just started. Apparently, it wasn't a smart thing to introduce something if you couldn't have an outlet to finish it. And with Link's dad in the mix there was no way to find time alone to release the increasing sexual tension. And oh, there was a lot of tension…especially in his crotch against his zipper.

 

Two more rounds and Link kept loosing, but his need for Rhett only gained in momentum. After the next round he was going out of his mind with lust, and felt loopy. Heard himself say, “I just like whip-cream…I'm losing on purpose.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett stammered when Link said he lost on purpose. That he liked whip-cream. Fuck! They were going to have to make some time today or Rhett was going to lose it. He had tried jerking off more over the last seven days, but it only got rid of one percent of the lust…his body was spoiled. It knew the taste and feel of the real Neal…and nothing else would satisfy.

 

Somehow they got through the rest of the episode and soon the cameras stopped rolling. Rhett had to initiate contact with his friend some how so he grabbed the remaining cream from the game and smeared it all over Link's shocked face. The crew was falling on the ground laughing…not at all understanding what was really going on.

 

Link knew…he was just as achy. The man grabbed the whip-cream can and started chasing Rhett. Rhett pretended as if he didn't want to get caught but he did. They had to make a show of it so that when Link tackled him and they wrestled for the can it could last longer.

 

Thighs rubbed, chests and backs…hardons too…fuck! It was heavenly. By the end, their hair was plastered to their scalps and their clothes were saturated. But some of the tension of not being able to touch was relieved. And the crew had a blast watching the epic battle. Win-win.

 

Even Charles was bent over gut-laughing at the boys. “You got him good, son.”

 

Rhett stood and stretched out his hand to help Link. The man took the offered hand and stumbled into Rhett on purpose as he stood. Rhett had to bear hug him to keep him from falling. All innocent looking, but so not in reality.

 

“Come on, Neal. We need some clean up time. I think the bathroom is calling. I get the shower first! You can use the sink.”

 

Link played along, “Why do you get the shower? I lost, so I think I should get a pity first for it.”

 

They bantered like that out of the room to the background sound of more of the crew and Link's dad's laughter. As soon as they could, they raced to their own bathroom in their office. They made sure to lock the door before crashing into each other's arms.

 

Their lips forcefully colliding in mutual need. Hands groping as their crotches rubbed firmly together. It was like being addicted to a drug!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was in agony and ecstasy. He couldn't get enough of Rhett but what he did grab turned the furnace of desire even hotter. Oh fuck he wanted to bend the man over the sink and fuck him raw! At that moment, he didn't care if the sound of their skin slapping might be heard…didn't want to be quiet…didn't want to sneak around…wanted to fuck Rhett loud and hard and rough…and for as long as he fuckn' wanted to!!

 

His hands trembled as they undid Rhett's jeans and shoved them down to the man's knees. The black shirt soon followed as he turned his friend forcefully around and pushed him down till his chest was flat against the sink. Link then undid his own pants and shoved the offending material down so his cock sprang free. His own baby food covered shirt soon fell to the bathroom's floor as well.

 

A few spits later, and Link was pushing his dick into Rhett's puckered hole. It wasn't a let's cuddle moment…it was down and dirty. Link grabbed the man's hips and slammed away. The delicious thwhop of skin on skin teased their ears. Low moans joined in. Link bent down and molded himself against his friend. One hand gripped Rhett's shoulder for traction and the other wedge underneath to stroke the man's cock.

 

Every time Link's hand moved down to the base of the shaft, his own cock slammed into Rhett's ass. Their balls rubbing deliciously each time. Link sunk his teeth into his friend's shoulder.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was being man-handled and oh fuck was he loving it. Link was going ape-shit on his ass. “Oh fuck, Link…you're killing me, babe. Oh shit, Neal! I'm going to cum…your hand is doing wicked things to my dick!”

 

“Nuh uh, McLaughlin. You can't come till I fill this hole with mine!” To prove the point Link released the man's cock and moved both hand to firmly grip Rhett's hips.

 

He was sure Link's cock was thrusting up into his throat with the pounding he was getting. And then he felt a smack on his ass cheek and nearly lost it. The cheek stung and ached and didn't help the thrumming of the orgasm wanting to let loose.

 

Suddenly it all stopped. Rhett watched Link move away and settle onto the closed toilet seat. “Get over here, McLaughlin. Sit that gaping ass onto this dick…I need those lips so bad, babe.

 

It never failed to take his breath away sinking down onto Link's cock. Rhett rocked back and forth on the dick all the while Link took his chin into a vice grip and kissed the shit out of him. Rhett moaned into his friend's punishing mouth. His dick pressed against Link's stomach and rubbing precum all over the man's chest.

 

Rhett felt so empowered…so high on life. He grabbed Link's face and tilted it so he could lean over and place his lips against the man's ear. Profanity spewed from his lips in whisper form to Link's ear. “Oh fuck, Neal! Your dick is so far up my ass I can almost taste your precum. You dirty bastard, fucking me on this toilet…making me stretch my thighs so wide across your lap just to get my tight pink-puckered hole thoroughly fucked. And look at how messy that hard dick of yours is making my stomach, Neal! Just wait till I get my turn…you won't be able to sit down for a month!”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link's mouth was gaping wide as he listened to Rhett say the dirtiest, most lovely shit ever! Fuck he loved this man! His hand reached down and started jerking his friend off again.

 

The orgasm started at the base of Link's spine…then traveled up to his neck and slammed into his head…leaving him panting and shaking in Rhett's arms. His hips arching up and shoving his exploding dick deep into his friend's anal cavity. His cum coating the walls very thoroughly. All the while Rhett kept saying nasty, filthy things.

 

Link's hand had stopped stroking when the orgasm hit, but as it subsided he was able to start the motion back up. “Come on, McLaughlin…your turn.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett moaned into Link's ear as the man's fingers once more started jerking him off. He could feel the warm cum up his ass…so fuckn' warm! So damn sexy.

 

Link pulled a page from Rhett's playbook and pulled the man's ear to his lips. He groaned as he heard Link forcefully whisper, “When I get more time with you, I'm going to fuck you so much that you won't be able to sit for a month. My cock filling your gut up with my cum till you can't hold anymore. You want that don't you, babe? You want your gut filled to the brim with my warm cum?”

 

That was it. Rhett's eyes rolled back into his head as ropes of cum shot out of his cock. It got everywhere on the two men. It was like they had painted themselves with war paint. Warm, salty war paint.

 

Even though it seemed like they had been in the bathroom for hours, it had only been ten minutes. Thankfully so, since they still needed a few minutes to veg out and recover as well as get a shower in. A very, very quick shower.

 

Eight minutes later two very happy, clean men left the bathroom. They were never so happy for the set of spare clothes they always kept in their office. They quickly head back to the GMM studio to rejoin the rest of the building's occupants. Not that anyone seemed to miss them. Link's dad had them all encircled around him as he told them some tale of his youth back home in North Carolina. Link and Rhett stood at the room's entrance enjoying the extra time without eyes on them. Rhett carefully leaned over to Link and whispered, “I hope they don't offer us a seat…my ass is so sore for some reason.”

 

Link bit back laughter before whispering back, “You fucker! Dang it, Rhett…I need a whole freakin' week with you.”

 

Rhett licked his lips at that delicious thought. “How the hell could we ever pull that off? I'm just happy when we get a whole night!”

 


	6. YouTube is good for many things

* * *

 

A light bulb went off inside Link's head. The solution was so clear. “I have it! Remember how the execs at YouTube asked us to spend a week at their NY location? We were so busy with Buddy System we didn't have the time. We could even use it to promote both shows!”

 

Rhett was grinning big time, “Fuck, I love your brain. A week alone in NY and we only have to do a few hours a day of work. Call them…right now. See how the week after next looks. Man I wish next week wasn't a holiday so your dad was going home earlier and we could go even sooner.”

 

Link pulled Rhett out of the room and shoved him far enough away so they couldn't be seen. He quickly placed a kiss on the man's lips before heading off to the office to get the ball rolling.

 

This time as Rhett entered the filming space, he went directly over to the circle of people. Chase offered him his chair, but Rhett refused it…said he fine with standing. Was glad when he didn't have to explain why.

 

Rhett kept looking over to the entrance way throughout the next story Charles shared, waiting to see Link appear. His stomach clenched at the thought that the YouTube bigwigs would say no. After getting his hopes up for a whole week alone with Link…that would suck!

 

Twenty minutes went past and still no Link. Charles had finished his last tale and the crew was finally beginning the process of cleaning up.

 

Thirty minutes…no Link. Most of the crew were saying their goodbyes and leaving. Only a few remained. Charles' attention was now fully on Rhett as they both waited for his son's arrival.

 

“So what does the McLaughlin clan have planned for tonight?” the older man asked.

 

Rhett sent another glance to the entrance before responding. “It's a school night so probably just dinner and TV”

 

Charles shook his head at that, “That won't due, young man. I'm going to take y'all out to dinner tonight. Just your family and myself. Link can live without his daddy for one night. I don't get out here much and we might as well enjoy ourselves as much as we can.”

 

After five more minutes of small talk with Link's dad…interesting small talk, but still…Rhett was about to excuse himself to find the man, just as Link walked back into the room.

 

“Sorry guys…the phone call took longer than I expected.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was playing it cool to make Rhett sweat more. It was a no brainer for YouTube to snatch the chance to have the two guys showcase the relatively new space. They'd give the Mythical crew a week off and use some local film students to help produce the show. Perfect for the two guys to have total privacy and also for the students to get hands-on training.

 

“Dad, here are the keys to the car…can you go get it started while I get all my stuff together?”

 

“Sure, son, hurry on up though. I promised to take Rhett and his family to dinner tonight. Want to get home and get all gussied up for it.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett waited till the older man walked out of the room with the car keys. “Spill it, Neal. What did they say?”

 

In Buddy System episode two, while they were retracing Link's day to find his phone…Rhett pretends to be a cult person trying to recruit Link. In one scene a shaft of light burst from Rhett's mouth into Link's. Well that light was dim compared to the brightness of Link's smile.

 

“It is all set and in motion. I even got the flights booked. Dad flies home the Saturday after Thanksgiving and that Sunday we are off to a week in New York.”

 

It was so hard not to grab the man and kiss him. But a scattered amount of crew members still lingered in the building. “Man I want it to be Sunday right now!”

 

“Me too, buddy.”

                                                                                                            

 

It was a whirlwind of activity the remaining ten days. The shows were fun-filled and crazy…especially the episode at the end of week two with Link's dad taking part as cookie host.

 

The crew was excited about getting some paid time off and were buzzing about their own soon to be adventures. And Christy and Jessie were looking forward to an easier week not having to be woken up when the guys usually had to start getting ready to leave.

 

Things were so on par that it fulfilled the need to be together enough that the tension, that had exploded in the bathroom on Wednesday, wasn't there. The guys knew that they'd have a whole week together…all those nights together. Hell, they didn't have any plans to leave the hotel unless absolutely necessary.

 

Link was having a weird moment at the airport when he, Christy and the kids took his dad there for his trip home. It had been so nice having the man around. The sound of his accented voice very warm and loving. So Link was sad to lose all that with his dad's departure…but…the flip side was that tomorrow was Sunday. And Sunday was when he got to go away with Rhett…for a whole damn week!

 

He felt bad for feeling so happy on the day his dad was going home. But he just did. Maybe that was why his final hug with Charles was that much tighter. And why his, “Love you, dad.” much more emotional sounding.

 

“Love you back, boy. You got a good life out here, Lincoln. I'm very proud of my boy.”

 

It was so quiet on the way home in the car. Everyone missing that southern charmer. Little Lando even cried a bit, “I miss grandpa.”

 

That tugged at Link's heart, “Hey, we'll see him soon. Remember we're going back to North Carolina for your entire Christmas break.”

 

That made the young boy happy again, and lightened the mode in the car as they drove home.

 

When they got there, everyone dispersed to their own spaces. Christy kissed Link's cheek, “You better double-check your suitcase. You know how easily you forget stuff. I like the new t-shirts you found. Can't wait to see them on the shows next week.”

 

Link smiled at his beautiful wife, “I know! Can you believe I actually went out and bought something?! I just thought…we are going to be filming in a practically brand new studio, so might a well get spiffy. Besides I can add them the queue when I get back and they will last for years.”

 

“Well if you want me to double check your suitcase I can. Just let me know.”

 

“Thanks, Hon.”

 

Christy went into the kitchen then while Link headed to the bedroom. He probably would have her check his suitcase…there was nothing in it to hide. He didn't need extra stuff to be with Rhett. Well maybe a can of whip-cream…but that wouldn't be allowed on a plane. They were going to pick up groceries after getting settled into their suite at the Homewood Suites by Hilton in East Rutherford, NJ. According to Google Maps there was an Aldi food market not even five minutes away. Perfect way to quickly fill the suite's full kitchen so that the rest of the week they could stay in all they wanted.

 

They had reserved the two bedroom suite mostly for appearances, but also it just meant more space to play in. That was always awesome. Or one bed to get messy and another to sleep in. One way or another, whatever they chose to do, it was going to be a great week. They'd just have to get through a few work obstacles on Sunday to earn the right to get back to the hotel.

 

YouTube had agreed to pay half all their expenses as a thank you for their services. YouTube was taking care of arranging what students helped as well. There would be an informal meeting with the new crew Sunday evening. If not for having to have a show on Monday, Link would have enjoyed no business on Sunday. He was sure they would be jet-lagged after such a long flight across the country.

 

A quick check around the house…going room to room to make sure he had everything he was going to need…Link felt ready. He let Christy double check to be safe. She made sure his tickets were safely in the front pocket of his carry on, and that his ID was in his wallet. The family just spent the rest of the night vegging out in front of the TV. There was a Harry Potter marathon on which the kids, and the adults all enjoyed.

                                                                                                                

 


	7. Who knew Sleeping Beauty took airplanes

* * *

 

Sunday came very fast. Somehow Rhett got to sleep, but had so many lucid dreams he was extremely tired when he woke. But then the thought of what lay before him that week, had energy buzzing though his veins…far greater than a hundred cups of coffee. He had a great life…he didn't need this week away to make his life good…or better. It was just a cherry on top of a great existence.

 

He was glad that YouTube was handling the paperwork for the hotel, so they could just get the key and go right to their suite. In addition to that, they were promised to have a rental car waiting for them at the hotel, and the services of a chauffeured company car. The driver would be picking them up from the airport, as well as taking them to and from work each day.

 

They'd get into LaGuardia Airport about five in the afternoon. Their flight leaving at eight from Bob Hope Airport in Burbank since it was the closest. They'd be flying in spacious enjoyment for their six hour, non-stop flight, thanks to YouTube upgrading their coach tickets. Rhett's long legs, and picky back muscles were very happy. Heck the whole week was mostly covered by YouTube, so it was like being handed a paid vacation for just a few hours of work.

 

Christy Neal pulled up to the front of Rhett's house about six-thirty with the kids and Link in tow. Jessie was going to watch all the kids, while Christy drove the two guys to the airport. Rhett added his suitcase, and carry-on to the trunk and placed them next to Link's two cases.

 

Guys had it so much easier. A stack of t-shirts, a few jeans, and bam…one suitcase with space remaining. Rhett always took a few comfort items when they traveled. Those few things were safely stored in his carry-on.

 

When Link got out of the passenger seat, Rhett suddenly felt his palms get sweaty. The two men had been so busy since that crazy Wednesday in the bathroom, that they really hadn't had a second to be able to crave anything. When they would have moments of longing, it helped knowing there was a whole week together waiting before them.

 

But now it was that week…and they were heading to the airport. And soon Link's body would be so well known, that Rhett could recognize each limb with his blind fold on. Love gushed around the lust and made the shivers, running up and down his spine, even sharper.

 

\- - - - -

 

Things hadn't really hit Link till they parked in front of the McLaughlin house and Rhett was waiting on the porch. It was really going to happen! Since their new beginning, after the So Dang Dark shoot, the most time alone had been a night here or there. This was going to be seven nights! Eight days! Granted a bit of work was going to be tossed in the mix, but that was just in the morning…the rest of each day was theirs. Yea for full service hotel suites with complete kitchens.

 

Just act normal, Neal! Link repeated that over and over as he got out of the car. Somehow the two men hugged without incident…somehow Link was able to stand next to the bearded man without his hands shaking too badly. Helped that everyone…all the Neals and McLaughlins were there. They had to start to the airport no later then seven…so they only had about fifteen minutes.

 

The kids were used to their dads going on trips, and so they didn't get clingy. Well maybe when they had been under three they had…and sometimes Lando would put up a fuss at the last minute…but for the most part it was just another day for them.

 

So when seven o'clock arrived, and the two guys headed to the car, the goodbyes were heartfelt but minimal. Link got into the car with Christy while Rhett and Jessie said their goodbyes. There was only a small ping of jealousy in Link's gut at the sight.

 

Link knew he couldn't be everything that Rhett needed. Jessie fulfilled those aspects, and he truly loved her for it. The thing was, it wasn't just a fucking thing going on between him and Rhett. It was a lifelong love affair and soul connection. So Link wanted the very best for the man…even if that wasn't only him. If Rhett was happy…Link was happy…end of story.

 

And the bearded man was very happy when he got into the backseat and sent one more wave to Jessie.

 

“I'll take care of her, Rhett.” Christy said as she pulled the car away from the house. “We are going to give each other mini vacations this week. She has the kids till Wednesday, and I get them till next Sunday. That gives us each a few days on our own…not that we will fully enjoy them. The curse of children driving you crazy, but still stealing enough of your heart to miss them.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett smiled at Link's wife. She was absolutely perfect for the man. Hell, her existence in the mix was absolutely perfect for their friendship. So many times, even close friends, were ruined by significant others. Link and he had gotten so damn blessed. The four of them making a perfect atmosphere for good things…and stronger ties.

 

“Jessie told me about the plan. She is so excited to get some writing in over the weekend. She sneaks some in during the kids' soccer practices, but having hours on end to work is like her winning the lottery.”

 

The rest of the trip to the airport was in comfortable silence. That was another good thing about the four…they had enough ease with each other that silence was normal and non-complicated.

 

As Christy pulled up to the passenger drop-off area, she put the car in park. She wasn't going in since she couldn't get through security, anyway, without a ticket.

 

Rhett got out and started getting his stuff from the trunk as the couple said their goodbyes. It only bugged him a tiny bit seeing Christy get to touch Link. He knew they each owned a different part to the man. And she made the man happy…so that made Rhett happy.

 

Soon they were waving goodbye to Link's wife as they made their way into the only headache of flying…getting to the airplane. It was also a mixed bag of hoping someone recognized you, and yet wanting no one to. Most of the time the fans were respectful and just as cool as people they themselves would want to hang out with. Rhett was happy that today no one seemed to be fans.

 

Security went very smooth as did check in, and soon they were sitting next to each other at the terminal waiting for first class to get called for boarding. He hoped somehow they'd have first class to themselves. On other flights when they flew coach, he had had to use the bathroom up there and saw a lot of the seats empty. That would be heaven.

 

Not that they were stupid enough to do anything personal or say anything either…but just the freedom to relax a bit more…and maybe “accidentally” brush a fingertip over an arm…etc.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link so wanted to rest his perfectly pomade hair against Rhett's shoulder as they waited for their boarding call. Should only be at most a twenty minute wait. It was always better to get to the airport, with time to spare, then to race if late.

 

Yet the dilemma now was wanting the ability to touch Rhett…but he couldn't. Not because of caring about appearances or what the world thought. If it was only them involved…hell! They'd have been out and about in a heartbeat. But because their deeper relationship had all started after their families were in existence, they had more responsibility to be careful.

 

And coming out sounded like they were attracted to any and all guys. It wasn't the case. Something they had discussed one sleepless night at their work apartment. So it was just a matter of keeping what they had private…as it should be anyways. Link hated sharing Rhett with anyone other than Jessie.

 

He was so excited for whatever lay ahead. They had earned this week together by working long hours to get things ready. Whenever Link had felt tired, he would focus on getting to be alone with Rhett in the hotel. It had been enough of a buzz to keep moving forward and dealing with the last minutes tasks.

 

Now here they were waiting for their flight to New York, and there was only that seven o'clock meeting with the student crew to deal with before they could be alone.

 

At the latest, the meeting should only take an hour. So they should be able to return to the hotel by eight o'clock. Granted that wasn't much time to play since they'd have to get sleep and wake up by three to start the ten mile drive to the studio. But even still, however many hours they ended up with would be worth it!

 

Besides, those few hours would still be more time than they had had since that whip-cream induced bathroom fuck from way too many days ago…so yeah, worth being excited for…and worth whatever they needed to get through to finally get there.

 

Link let his hand “accidentally” brush across Rhett's arm. Fuck! Okay so that had been a dumb idea…only added to the already growing ache in his gut. It was like he was chocking on a surge of desire for the man. Link tried to calm himself down the best he could.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett smiled over at his friend's flustered face. He understood what the man was dealing with, since he was in the same damn boat. How the hell a simple, tiny brush of fingers could take things from la-la-la to oh my fuckn' hell…well it had. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

This was bad. There was nowhere safe to go to help things…and they had to deal with it since they had over six hours of being in front of people to look forward to. Oh to be one of those lucky male couples that could just touch and do things in public. Well still stigmatized, but more free at least. He just wished people were more open to all the different kinds of situations. But they weren't…so he chocked down the surge of lust and kept his eyes on the prize. Hotel room…tonight…alone with Link. Hotel room…tonight…alone with Link.

                                                                                                         

 

Twenty minutes later, they were finally in line about to board. Link had taken a walk around the terminal after the touch happened. It had helped a little. What also had helped, when he sat back down, was putting one seat between him and Rhett. Thankfully, Rhett understood and just grinned. That was part of it all…the guy really got it! He was so damn accepting of all Link's oddities and issues. And there in lay a dangerous thing…even more potent than lust…Rhett was the whole package. And damn if the love Link felt for the man didn't burn in his gut even stronger than the ache in his balls.

 

One good thing was that first class was pretty much abandoned. All of the people in line had passed through to coach. They might just have the place to themselves. It was confirmed when the stewardess shut the door. Hmm…okay so maybe it was a blessing and a curse.

 

As Link once again felt a fireball of lust choking him, he wondered if it was ever going to calm down between him and Rhett? How could it still be this intense after so many months? It left him stunned many a time after moments together. Damn…They might not be able to walk by the end of the week. Mhmmm…

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett stared out the window, as the plane lifted off and gained altitude. He always felt a child-like amazement each time they flew. He was sitting in a metal box moving though the air! It was one of the main reasons he had wanted to study engineering.

 

He ached to grab Link's hand in that moment and enjoy it all, but knew he couldn't. Rhett also longed for Link to lean over onto his chest and rest his head there. Simple little things people took for granted that they got to share. How many couples in coach had the freedom to do those small gestures and were not? Were sitting back there wasting the time?

 

Rhett didn't want to waste time anymore. Yeah, he had to be careful for his family's sake, but when he and Link could be free in that hotel room he wasn't going to misuse a second of it. Their connection was too precious to squander. He tried to focus on the positives as they began their six hour flight to LaGuardia.

 

So he thanked the universe for blessing them to be next to one another. Simply getting to look over and smile at the man was down right awesome. Rhett also said thanks, for getting to feel Link's body heat sizzle into his side. There was always plenty of little things to appreciate.

 

One more of those small miracles happened an hour into the flight. As always, Link could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. And when the man did just that, he slumped Rhett's way. The stewardess saw it and smiled.

 

“If you wanted, sir, there are plenty of other seats.”

 

Rhett just shook his head, “Don't want to wake him, but thank you.”

 

They were left alone then for awhile…Rhett just enjoying the weight of his friend on his arm. The urge to place a gentle kiss on the man's head was overwhelming, but Rhett just swallowed it down and let it pass.

 


	8. Who needs Christian Grey?!

* * *

 

Six hours later, as the plane started descending, Link's warm head was still pressed against Rhett's bicep. They were on the right side of the plane so didn't see much out his window…but he was able to look over through the left side windows and see enough to know they were truly in New York.

 

He gently shook Link's shoulder and was rewarded with the sexiest, sweetest, groggy look ever. He could tell for one second the man forgot they were in an airplane and not alone. But that changed when the ding sounded letting the passengers know it was time to put the seat belts back on and prepare for landing.

 

“Sorry man, can't believe I slept the whole way here.”

 

“I didn't mind…I was enjoying myself just fine.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's adam's apple bobbed in his throat at Rhett's words. It was really hard not just saying what you wanted, when you wanted to say it. And he could see Rhett understood. Soon…soon they'd be alone and it would be fantastic.

 

As the wheels hit the ground and the plane came to a slow stop, the two guys just sat quietly. There was an old saying that was perfect for the situation, but with a little change…if you can't say what you want, don't say anything at all. So they wisely got their carry-ons in silence, left the plane and got their luggage in the same way.

 

Link wished the rental car would be waiting for them at the airport so they could have had a chance to talk on the drive, but oh well. What was a few more minutes. The only reason he was kind of glad for a chauffeured car ride, was the fact he felt extremely tired even after his airplane nap. So he was happy he wouldn't have to drive or help with directions just yet.

 

As they entered the main lobby at LaGuardia, a chuckle left Link's lips when he saw a man holding a sign with the name RandL on it. The man had to be their driver. RandL was one of many nickname the mythical beasts had given **R** hett **and** **L** ink over the years. Smart way for YouTube to have the driver wait for them without having everyone know the duo was about to show up.

 

The driver introduced himself as Darren before offering to help with some of the suitcases. They ended up letting him handle the carry-ons while they dealt with the main luggage. He took them to a spiffy, black, 2017 Subaru Legacy. Sporty enough that it caught their eye but not flashy. And dang was it comfy inside. Rhett did have to sit behind the empty passenger seat to get enough leg room, but Link's legs fit fine behind the driver's side.

 

Darren proved to be a good driver in more ways than one. He wasn't overly talkative, but at the same time not weird and stand-offish. He was very open to answering their questions about some of the car's features, and inquiries into his own life. Soon another person in the world was a true fan of the duo. “I'm going to have a fun week with you guys. Glad I got the call today.”

 

Rhett and Link smiled at each other. They liked people being happy. Liked meeting people and finding stuff out about them. So they were looking forward to the rides to work as well. Darren was a native New Yorker so he had a lot of good tips and information to help them have a great week. He offered a few good restaurants for the guys to try…not knowing that they didn't plan on going out at all.

 

As the Subaru pulled into the Homewood parking lot over an hour later, Darren handed them each a keycard to the suite. “I think you will enjoy the room. Almost as big as some apartments in the city. Also you will find that all your cupboards, and the fridge are full with love from YouTube. The whole place is so buzzed having you guys for a week.”

 

“They filled our kitchen with food? Dang that's so nice.” Rhett was seriously moved. YouTube kept impressing him more and more. What a great company to work with.

 

“I'll be back about six forty-five to drive you guys to the meeting. Hope that will give you enough time to get settled and relaxed a bit.”

 

Darren got out of the parked car and helped them again with the suitcases. They tried to give him a tip before he left them at the elevator, but he just shook his head, “Nah…I work for the company. We just take turns when a driver is needed.”

 

\- - - - -

 

As the elevator dinged open and just he and Rhett entered it, Link's heart started beating fast. He wasn't dumb enough to shove the man up against the wall and kiss him, like Christian Grey had done with Anastasia. Cameras were always in elevators. But oh…he wanted to.

 

Knowing Rhett also saw the movie, Link leaned over and whispered, “There's just something about elevators, don't you agree?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett sent the man a smoldering look for a second before going back to his default face. Like he wasn't already burning up enough now that they were technically alone. He didn't need his best friend's teasing to add gasoline to the fire.

 

It was the longest few seconds from the elevator to their door ever!!! Rhett's hand shook as he slide the key card into the slot. GREEN! Fuck yes! The door slid open and both men scurried inside. The second the door closed behind them, Link had Rhett firmly in his hands and slammed him into it.

 

“That was pure fuckn' torture, man.” Link's lips latched onto Rhett's neck and kissed any where they could touch. Rhett's fingers were not sure where to stay as they wanted to be tangled in his friend's hair as well as roaming all over the man's body. His hands split up so they could do a bit of both.

 

Link's lips pressing so firmly as a frustrated groan left his lips. “ I can't get enough of you!”

 

Rhett moaned at the desire evident in the man's voice. He took a hold of Link's ass and turned them so now Link was the one shoved against the door. Rhett thrust one leg between his friend's thighs and firmly pressed up against the hard cock in Link's pants. He then moved his hands to cup Link's face and planted a deep, no holds barred kiss on the man's lips.

 

Fuuuccckkk! Mhmmm the taste of the man was so damn delicious. Link was giving back as good as he was getting and thrust his tongue deep into Rhett's willing mouth.

 

Link shoved his hands down to Rhett's jeans and undid them so they were able to be shoved down the man's legs. The monster cock sprang out behind blue boxers as Link's warm hand rubbed against it and grasped it firmly. Fuck it was so hard. Link arched his hips out so their crotches rubbed. Okay mhmmm…he needed more than kisses now. Breaking lip-lock with Rhett, Link slowly slide down the man's body, kissing his way further and further closer to his goal. Rhett's hands were planted firmly against the door holding himself upright.

 

Link's mouth went right to work once it came in contact with boxer material. The lips sucked as much of the fabric covered cock into his mouth as possible. Shit it felt so wonderful. Felt even better when his hands moved to the elastic and shoved the boxers off completely. The rigid cock springing up to meet Link's lips.

 

A guttural groan left Rhett's lips when Link's soft, warm skin firmly enclosed around the exposed flesh.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett wanted to face fuck the man kneeling before him soooooo much. Instead he let Link set the pace. He just looked down and enjoyed the view of his cock disappearing inside of his best friend's pink lips.

 

Cool air hit his wet cock as Link moved off the dick to look up at Rhett. “I want you to fuck my mouth with this cock. Close your eyes and just imagine its my ass around your dick.”

 

With a wider stance for balance, Rhett moved his hands to Link's head and grabbed a hold as if it was the man's hips. And with no sense of gentleness, began to use the man's mouth like a lower hole. With his eyes closed it was so similar to an ass fuck but the pressure was different. And there wasn't normally a tongue flicking around either.

 

When Rhett felt Link's one hand gently tugging on his balls and the other doing naughty things to his ass, Rhett lost it. All the built up cum since that bathroom fuck plowed down Link's throat. The bearded man wobbled from the overwhelming sensation and had to release Link's head to hold onto the door.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link grabbed hold of the man's shaky legs to help keep him standing. His own thigh muscles quivered as he slid up his friend's spent body and placed a deep kiss on Rhett's lips. Link's pink skin was so puffy from the assault it had asked for, but Link didn't care…he just kissed Rhett that much harder.

 

“Mhmmm, man.” He moaned as they finally broke lip lock. “Don't expect to sleep much tonight, babe. Once this stupid, but necessary, meeting is over your ass is mine!”

 

Rhett grinned against Link's temple as he grabbed the man's ass, “Ditto, Neal.”

 

Somehow they sluggishly moved away from the door and dragged their suitcases into the left bedroom. There were two bedrooms but they were only going to use one to sleep in…the other was additional space to play in. They were going to get the most out of the suite before the week ended.

 

Once they were washed and redressed, they checked out the rest of the place. YouTube truly did fill every shelf in the kitchen. And with all their favorites. Dang, it was like Christmas in November. There was even a case of Clearly Canadian in the fridge!

 

They each quickly grabbed one and enjoyed every last drop. It was decided to eat something more meal like after the meeting when they could relax…but for right now they settled on cereal. When Darren called up to the room a few minutes later they were ready to meet him.

 

Link licked his sore lips self-consciously but with inner happiness. Worth every feeling of being exposed. He could still remember his friend's dick firmly fucking past the puffy lips. Mhmmm, fuck yes he could.

 

Remembering was the wrong thing to do on the way to a meeting with twenty-plus strangers. Rhett just grinned at the man and Link went to bite his lip and winced. Rhett smile broadened and lit up the back seat. Link just shook his head.

 

Luckily traffic was crazy enough that Darren's attention was fully on the road. Not that anyone having seen them smile would even remotely think it was for what it had been. But they knew…and it was fun having that secret.

 


	9. Work & Whip-cream....sounds about right

* * *

 

The ten miles to the studio went fast and easy thanks to Darren's skill behind the wheel. Having lived his whole life in the city he knew all the tricks and shortcuts.

 

“When you're done, just call me on that number I gave you. I won't be far away.”

 

The guys shook his hand and made their way into the building. The place was absolutely the coolest space they had even been in…and they had been in the bowling alley at the White House! This was a hundred times better. It truly was a YouTuber's wet dream. It was as equally cool as the LA YouTube Space.

 

The execs had told Rhett and Link that nothing was off-limits to them for the show. In fact they had insisted that each day they shot from a different location in the building. That was going to be hard only because there were too many amazing rooms to chose from.

 

Rhett followed Link to the meeting room, but was soon more interested in the room next to it. The sign at the doorway read breakout room east.

 

                                                           

 

Had the room been bigger, he'd have wanted to have the meeting there. The green designs on the wall were fascinating and made him feel centered and alive.

 

                                                              

 

The meeting room wasn't anything to shake his head at either though. Extremely cushy blue seats spread out comfortably making for a great space to work on a project. If the show hadn't already moved to California, he'd consider moving it to New York just be able to use the YouTube building more.

 

He was definitely going ask to have one of the shows filmed in that Breakout Room East. Too gorgeous to be unused. They were not alone for long as the make-shift crew for the week filtered in. They all squealed happily when seeing the two guys and they all seemed knowledgeable and nice.

 

An official looking dude with a YouTube ID badge come into the room next making a beeline for Rhett and Link. “Sorry about being late, guys…someone was using the one editing room and had an issue. Name's Brian, by the way, and I'll be the go-between from YouTube this week. Let's start with getting you guys some chairs.”

 

The man's bald head glistened in the overhead lights as he went into the small kitchen area at the back of the room, and brought two more chairs into the meeting space. He set them right at the front. “Here you go.”

 

Rhett and Link sat down and tried not to feel overwhelmed. Twenty pair of eyes were glued to their faces. Thankfully, Brian was the first one who had to speak giving them time to assimilate.

 

“Okay, if I can have everyone's attention. First off, welcome to one and all, you are the top in your classes to be sitting here with us today. We want to have fun this week while showcasing not only the two amazing comedians behind me, but also showing the world what a great home we have here.”

 

Everyone cheered and Rhett could see the passion they all shared and knew things would work out just fine.

                                                                                                         

 

An hour and thirty minutes later, everyone was up to speed on the week's agenda. Brian had suggested some spaces to use and Rhett and Link were on board for all of them. Rhett did ask for the breakout room east to be added and after a few minutes of logistics in how to accomplish filming, Brian was on board.

 

So Monday they'd be in there, Tuesday they'd be shooting in the diner, Wednesday would be near the brand room with its unique architecture, Thursday would be in the kitchen, and Friday would end with a show in front of the massive window in the lobby space. Rhett and Link had emailed the list of show topics to YouTube the Thursday after the bathroom fuck. So the staffers at YouTube could get all the props and items needed.

 

Monday's show would also include a brief tour of the facilities which was already recorded so they only needed to fill ten more minutes.

 

“Settle down everyone, we have one more piece of business to deal with. Rhett and Link have come all the way across the United States today to be here. I am sure they'd rather sleep in Monday morning instead of coming back here. So, I was wondering if everyone would be willing to do the show tonight instead? That way the guys could have a bit more time to rest before starting on Tuesday's show.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was torn. He was extremely grateful to Brian for thinking of them…and getting to sleep in would be lovely. But, doing the show now meant it would be a bit later getting home than planned. They'd be too tired to do anything.

 

Heck and his stomach just reminded himself that they only had cereal so far that night. “Brian I am fine with doing the show now, but I am going to need something to eat. I had planned on eating when we got home from the meeting.”

 

A few other people nodded likewise. Brian smiled, “Well let's get things set up and I'll order pizza for everyone.”

 

That received cheers from the whole room.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was already feeling some jet-lag as he helped do his part to get the show set up. He was happy to get Monday's over with so early…it meant he'd get to wake with Link and play. Otherwise it would have been a four a.m. leave time. By the time they'd get home tonight, though, they'd be beat.

 

At least there was plenty of high tech equipment, so the final editing would go faster too.

 

By the time the pizza arrived thirty minutes later, they had the breakout room east ready to go. They were able to take a quick dinner break and then make final checks before filming the show.

 

“Can whip-cream cover a multitude of sins?” Rhett said looking into the camera.

 

Link leaned over, “Let's talk about that.”

 

Cue the theme song and then the shoot was officially started.

 

“Hey mythical beasts, you might notice we aren't in our usual digs this morning.” Link did a cheesy sweeping motion of his hands to show off the room. “We have traveled far to the YouTube Space in New York and will be hosting the show here this week.”

 

Rhett leaned forward, “If you are unfamiliar with that, it is a space open to creators to have access to equipment and work space who might not normally have any. We have been in the YouTube LA Space on many occasions, but this was the first time here for us. Watch this video and be amazed.”

 

The tour of the building would be put there. They paused for two minutes to give enough space to cut in and out before jumping back into the show.

 

“How cool is that, y'all? We will be picking out a few of the spaces around the building as our location sets each day. Today we are in what they call the breakout room east. This was Rhett's choice.”

 

“It's a great space,” Rhett said as he nodded. “If you guys were here in the room with us you could feel the unique atmosphere. It gave me shivers when I walked in for the first time.”

 

Link pretended to look around and shiver, “In addition to an amazing space we also have some new people we will be introducing to you over the week. We gave the mythical crew time off and hired some local film students to help with the show this week. They worked their behinds off to get this room ready for us…including covering the pretty floor with plastic.”

 

Rhett pointed to the camera, “That right, because it's about to get messy up in here! We found a few semi-crazy and a few very insane food items to see if whip-cream would make them more editable.”

 

“Sam will be taking the place of Chase this week. Welcome to the show, man.” Link smiled at the young college kid as the guy carried out the two cans of whip-cream to the make-shift table. Sam waved to the camera as a blush spread across his face.

 

“As you know we normally start off tame, so our first item will be…Brussels sprouts.”

 

Both guys spoke then, “Brussel sprouts…will it whip-cream?”

 

A plate of the round veggie was placed onto the desk. Rhett and Link each grabbed one and added a pile of whip-cream to the top.

 

Link cringed a bit as they dinked their sprouts before biting it.

 

A look of surprise filled both of their eyes as the whip-cream masked the sprouts relatively easily.

 

“Dang…that ain't too bad!” Link said adding another dollop of cream to the remaining bit of sprout in his hand, eating it too.

 

“Yeah, the sweetness of the cream cancels out the bitter plant taste.”

 

“Will it whip-cream…YES.”

                                                                                                     

 

Nine minutes later the last item was placed in front of the grimacing hosts. Link had already vomited with the caviar, and he wasn't looking forward to what was next.

 

“Gosh guys, I don't know if my stomach can handle any more.” Link looked at the plate of Limburger cheese in horror.

 

Rhett was holding his stomach not looking to happy either. “Can't quit now, man.”

 

Both guys took a cut cube of the stinky stuff and liberally doused it with whip-cream. They dinked it and somehow got it into their mouths.

 

Instantly, Link was showing signs of puking. Even Rhett felt the start of a retch.

 

“Oh the taste and smell is just putrid. I think the whip-cream is making it worse.” Link tried to keep chewing the cube of death but it took everything in him.

 

He looked over and saw Rhett's mouth open to show the guy had finished his piece. “Dang it, Rhett! How did you do that? It keeps touching my tongue!”

 

“Come on, Neal…chew and swallow. Do it!”

 

Link closed his eyes and chewed. A few almost barfs later he was able to show Rhett his own empty mouth. The crew cheered.

 

“Oh gosh that was horrible.”

 

“Will it whip-cream? NO!”

 

“Thank you for liking, commenting and subscribing…”Rhett said rubbing his upset stomach.

 

“…you know what time it is.” Link finished saying, squirting more whip-cream into his mouth to help with the cheese's lingering aftertaste.

 

They paused for a few seconds where the mythical beast wheel video would be placed.

 

They had one more surprise for the fans. When they started back up, Link got out of his chair and walked to the wall behind them. A screen lite up and a digital wheel of mythicality appeared.

 

Rhett smiled into the camera as Link acted like Vanna White and did all the hand motions to show it off. “We didn't want to bring the wheel on the plane with us…so the good people at YouTube offered to create a computer version. That is a touch screen so we can still “spin” the wheel. Each space contains the same fan suggestions from the California original. Also remember, now till Christmas we have three additional items on the wheel. Gift, Giftify, and Gif.”

 

Rhett turned to look back at Link, “Spin the wheel, buddy.”

 

Link made a goofy face as he placed his index finger at the edge of the wheel and slide it downward. A spurt of laughter left his lips as the digital wheel spun with the same clacking sound. It landed on blue space labelled Gif.

 

“Well mythical beasts looks like you will get a gif from the show today. Comment below what was your favorite part and we will deliver the gif right to your computer door via Facebook, Tumblr and Twitter.”

 

Link pointed playfully at the camera and they paused. Then Good Mythical More started. They simply had the crew try some of the food items and talked with them about their experience at the YouTube Space. Thankfully it went fast and soon their part of the show was done.

 

The crew clapped for them and themselves as they felt the thrill of having actually been a part of the show. The editing crew took all the footage and immediately headed to the work rooms.

 

Brian came over to the two men and shook their hands again. “Great show, guys. This is going to be such a huge deal for us here. I'm still so amazed you agreed to come.”

 

Link patted the man on the back, “We were more than happy to be here. With Buddy System winding down, we have a bit more free time.”

 

“Loved Peder and Sink.” The bald man said.

 

Rhett smiled, “Yes Link has a face that can morph into anything. Wait till you see the behind the scenes stuff. Hilarious.”

 

“Well I will let you guys get going. I am sure you're tired. I took the time to call Darren for you before More started. He's waiting for you.”

 

“Brian, those are some very lovely words to hear. I might even pass out in the car on the way back to the hotel.”

 

“Oh real fast before you go, Since we did Monday's show now, would you want to film at night or keep the day schedule for the rest of the week?”

 

Rhett and Link looked at each other as much as they could. They were trying to have a mental meeting to think about which would work out best. Morning would be nice because then they could lounge out the rest of the day…but night was nice too because they could sleep in and play. Decisions…decisions.

 

Not getting to sleep in normally, they choose shooting at night. That meant they wouldn't have to get to the studio till five on Monday. It sounded so decadent.

 

They said their goodbyes to the crew as they made their way to the car and Darren. The older man smiling as he held the back door for them.

 

“Thanks, man.” Link said as he moved into the car.

 

Rhett and Link settled into the comfy seats and tried not to get too relaxed. Both felt the jet-lag and pure tiredness slowly gripping them.

 

They were very happy when Darren pulled up to the front entrance to Homewood Suites.

 

                                                                      

 


	10. Morning, Handsome

* * *

 

Two very sluggish men shuffled out of the car with a wave goodbye. They trudged to their room…ever so happy no one recognized them and made them stop to chat.

 

When the door opened and they were once again behind closed doors both men just grinned at each other. The raging passion from earlier was rumpling but not enough to outweigh the other stuff.

 

Rhett walked over to Link and placed a soft kiss on the man's cheek. “I see TV and chill, babe.”

 

Link nodded. He grabbed two Clearly Canadian bottles from the fridge before joining Rhett on the sofa. The suite was laid out very nicely. The two bedrooms each had their own bathroom with a shower, and between the rooms was a sitting area.

 

                                                                       

 

That's were their butts planted. Rhett took a swig from his drink before using the TV controller to find something to watch. He flipped a couple seconds before he stumbled onto a gold mine.

 

“Oh cool. This is one of our favorite movies! How Perfect.” Link said. He leaned his head onto Rhett's shoulder.

 

Rhett moved his arm so it was around Link and his friend's face was now resting on Rhett's chest. On the TV screen, Brandon Lee was just pushing out of his coffin during the opening part of The Crow.

 

                                                                  

 

A hand moved over Rhett's chest as Link moved closer. The man's lips soon gently brushing Rhett's exposed neck. It was so damn sexy…but not because of some rough and tumble fuck about to happen. Rhett knew that wasn't Link's intent. What made it sexy was the freedom to have it be done, as well as, the comfort with one another to let it just be cuddle and chill.

 

That was why Rhett's hand cupped a tired Link's face and pulled him in for a drugging kiss…and then a few more. What a way to end a long day…making out to The Crow.

 

If it hadn't been for the kisses and light petting, the two men would not have made it through the movie. But the moment the credit started scrolling, the TV was turned off and the two men made their way to the bigger bedroom.

 

Link made sure to place the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door. Supposedly the hotel had it on their files already not to have maid service in the room for the week but it was better safe than sorry. This way when they got undressed and slid beneath the blankets naked, they could fall asleep knowing they could wake up in peace.

                                                                                                             

 

They had not set any alarms, so when they did wake up on Monday it was only because of the light from the window, and their stomachs wanting food…and maybe the fact that the blanket was tented in two places.

 

                                                                      

 

Link snuggled closer to Rhett and tried to fall back to sleep. The heat of his friend's chest scorching his cheek. His lips automatically pressed down onto the warm flesh. And that was it!

 

WHAM! AWAKE!

 

Link pushed Rhett onto his side so they were spooning now. Link's hard cock rubbing under his friend's crack. The tip brushing balls. Both men groaned.

 

“I'm going to fuck you like this.” Link whispered into Rhett's ear before biting on the earlobe. He grabbed his friend's hips and firmly held them. Link's cock being rubbed on both sides by the top inside section of Rhett's thighs.

 

Link's hand wrapped around and cupped the man's cock. The tip nicely wet already with precum. Trying to use it as lube, Link milked the cock a bit more, but still didn't have enough.

 

“Spit.” Link commanded the bearded man as he placed his precum covered hand before his friend's mouth.

 

Rhett spit three times into the shiny fingers.

 

Link moved his hand back and rubbed the mixture onto the beautiful puckered hole. He then moved his own dick from between his friend's thighs and used the precum dripping from it to slick his cock. He licked his lips as he lined the hard flesh against the hole and pushed.

 

It was always fun to watch the ass finally give, and let the cock head pop inside. Well as good as he could see…Rhett's plump cheeks hindering the view.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Oh fuck!” Rhett groaned as the head pushed past the muscle. His hand moved back to stroke Link's thigh.

 

Rhett was breathing heavily by the time the whole cock was tightly fitted into his ass.

 

The motion of Link's cock thrusting firmly in and out, caused Rhett's eyes to roll back in his head and left his mouth agape. Anal was the most intense fucking sensation he ever experienced. Feeling his friend's body against his and Link's hot breath against his shoulder was so damn sexy.

 

Even hotter was Link's left hand coming back around to jerk him off. The man's mouth kissing every spot on Rhett he could reach while fucking him. Dammit! Rhett wanted to shove his tongue down his friend's mouth. He actually got hungry for the man! Hungry! Craved Link's taste so much so it was making his stomach clench.

 

It was like Link sensed this as he leaned over Rhett's shoulder to kiss the man. Fuck they were fused head to dick now. Link's hips never stopping their maddening ramming movement. The man using his hand on Rhett's cock as a grip to help on the inward shoves.

 

Rhett felt how rock hard his own cock was and knew it wouldn't take much more attention to blow. He been waiting to be with Link like this for way too long. Link's hand on his dick increased in stroke speed just as the man's hips started slapping into Rhett's ass cheeks.

 

“Fuck, man!” Link uttered hoarsely. “Shit, dude, I 'm about to blow in your ass. You're squeezing my dick so deliciously, babe.”

 

Wanting to have that feeling of being filled with his friend's cum, Rhett started pushing back onto Link's dick. The man moaned and his body shivered. Seconds later, Link's cock exploded deep in his ass. Rhett moaned at the feel of the warm liquid as it dripped off the wall of his rectum. Fuck!

 

A whimper left his lips when Link's hand was quickly removed…and then the man's cock too. Rhett felt so exposed and bereft. He turned over to ask Link why he just stopped, and was grinning ear to ear with the sight that greeted him.

 

Link was laying on his stomach, face turned to look at Rhett and both hands pulling apart the man's ass cheeks. Shit! Mhmmm.

 

“Wouldn't you rather loose it up my ass, mister?” Link teased.

 

Rhett nibbled on his lower lip as he nodded. He straddled Link's legs and pushed his dripping dick to the entrance of his friend's asshole. Without any gentleness he shoved his cock in down to the balls.

 

Link's back arched as delicious sounds left the man's mouth.

 

\- - - - -

 

Mhmmm…Link couldn't breath! Rhett just pummeled his ass harder and it was fuckn' lovely. So was the feeling of the bearded man's hands grabbing Link's hips as his friend leaned onto his back. Rhett's hands moved up Link's sides and moved underneath his chest. The hard nipples getting plenty attention.

 

Needing more, Link pushed back and moved them both so they were on their knees. It didn't last long though as Rhett's hands pushed him back down. Link felt the hot breath of his friend against his right ear.

 

“I want you pressed under me, Neal. You do that again I'm going to spank your balls!”

 

A guttural moan left Link's lips as his balls clenched. Rhett's lips kissing his neck and sucking on the skin. Soon Rhett's hands were gripping Link's shoulders as handles from underneath to gain thrusting strength. The bearded man removing almost all of the dick, waiting a few seconds and slamming it so hard that skin slapped. Link was writhing under his friend's weight and assault.

 

One minute his ass was full of cock and then next it was totally empty. Rhett's lips once more made their way to Link's ear. “You want this dick up your ass, Neal?”

 

A wiggle of hips accompanied Link's yes.

 

“If you want this cock back up your ass you are going to have work for it.”

 

“Fuck, Rhett…anything!”

 

“You are going to use that sexy mouth of yours and tell me the dirtiest tale you can. The filthier the better…understand.”

 

“Mhmmm…yes, sir.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett had to control his cock hearing Link say sir. This was going to be a short lesson in patience, though, if only one word made him twitch. He rubbed his slippery dick against the crack of Link's ass…no penetration just a nice rub. A chuckle left his lips as a scene from Buddy System episode seven flashed into his head. The scene where he was working the pelvis power-washer for Aimee's commercial.

 

He let his dick rest full length on the crack as he leaned down again and pressed Link into the bed. “I don't hear anything yet, Neal.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link couldn't focus on words since his whole brain was taking in the feeling of Rhett's cock and body pressing him down. It was hard to breath but worth it. He tried to get as much blood to his brain as he could to bring out the words needed to get his ass filled again.

 

“I…I would take you and shove your body against the window for everyone to see. Your arms over your head against the glass. You dick leaving pre-cum trails as it was pressed between you and the window.”

 

This got Link a bite on his upper right arm.

 

“I…I'd get a belt from my suitcase and I'd stand a foot away from your naked body and run the stiff leather over your beautiful butt cheeks and thighs. Can you feel the cold material brushing your skin?”

 

A groan and the tip of Rhett's cock touching his ass hole, was Link's reward.

 

“Th…Then I'd pull my hand back and let the belt sting your right butt cheek. Remember the Stun Cane and how it felt against your clothed thigh? Imagine that same sensation hitting your ass cheek from the whip of the belt.”

 

Fuck…the head popped back inside.

 

“I'd d…do that a few more times on each side. Reach between your parted thighs and rub the leather strip over your balls…pushing them into the cold glass.”

 

Mhmmm an inch of the monster cock joined the head.

 

“Fuck, Rhett! You're killing me here, man!”

 

The inch was taken away…making Link want to cry.

 

“Do as you were told, Neal!”

 

Shit! When the Dom bug bit Rhett the man could be relentless!

 

“I…I would kiss my way down your back, letting the belt slide down your thigh as I did. I'd kiss each and every red splotch where the belt got you before moving between your legs and sucking on your balls. Moving them firmly into my mouth. The heat of my mouth in sharp contrast to the coldness of the glass.”

 

Link's mouth gaped open as the cock was pounded all the way back inside. Rhett jack-hammering against him, digging his fingers into Link's shoulders to help thrust harder.

 

“Fuck…I…I'm cumming, Link…fuck, babe…” The sweetest panting echoed around the hotel room as Rhett lost it up Link's ass. Cum shooting out and pooling deep inside.

 

The bearded man slumped down onto Link's back when his muscles finally unclenched. Ripples of aftershocks shaking them both from how they laid chest to back. Rhett's hot breath burning the right side of Link's neck. It was sooooooo nice feeling the weight of his friend skin-to-skin on him. Link was in bliss! Fuckn' bliss!

 

They lay like that for at least five minutes before Rhett rolled off and took Link with him. The softened cock slid out of the gaping hole as they pulled the blankets back over their naked bodies. Rhett put his arm over Link's chest and placed a gentle kiss to the man's neck. “Love you, buddy.”

 

Link's grin spread ear to ear. “Love you back, McLaughlin.”

 


	11. Thumbs waaayyy up, Fonze

* * *

 

The morning sped away with playful hands, lustful desires fulfilled, and necessary showers in between. The small shower made for some delicious fun.

                                                                   

 

Before they wanted to acknowledge it, the clocks were all pointing to three-thirty. Time for a final wash and getting dressed in time to meet Darren out front. They had to tamper down their satisfied grins as Darren pulled up to the curb. The two friends were much looser this time going to the YouTube Space than yesterday. The wonder a day of fucking and other things could do to relax a person.

 

As Link looked out his window, a random thought took hold in his head. Link's wife had introduced him to the Black Dagger Brotherhood series of books by J.R. Ward. Over ten thick books about vampires who were simply another species on the planet…in secret of course, but not sucking human blood. In the books they talked about how when two vampires mated the male would release a scent that marked the woman as his. Link felt like they marked each other today. He felt almost too happy…like he was glowing or something.

 

They were purposefully staying apart in the car to reintroduce themselves to the correct space they'd have to maintain around the crew. It was a perk of the week to enjoy a deeper closeness, but also a curse in a way that by the end of the week they'd be too familiar with each other. Use to an arm around the other as they slept…heck even to simply have the other one next to them. They always lived in each other's pocket, but not like this…not 24/7 in every way possible. Link would be lying if he didn't admit it worried him. Like Rhett always said, he didn't have a good poker face.

 

\- - - - -

 

As Rhett looked out his window a small grin showed on his face. He realized over the past several hours, that all the money he paid for massages and yoga classes had been wasted. All he need was a few good fucks from Link and he was feeling twenty again. He could twist, bend, and move so easily…it was astounding.

 

He was glad they had a driver to take them to work so they had a way of acclimating back into a normal non-involved way of behaving. Even now he had to stop his arms from reaching out to touch Link…and not in a sexual way…just for simple physical contact.

 

When they were waving goodbye to Darren and walking into the YouTube building, Rhett took a couple deep breaths. They had to make it all work together. This wasn't going away and neither was their other wanted and needed responsibilities. He set his face to default and hoped it stuck.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link felt like he had just come back from a long vacation making everything seem odd and leaving him restless. He was going to have to figure out how to make it work. Some trigger to fall back on if he felt things slipping into too familiar areas.

 

He was figuring out what to do as they made their way to The Diner set. When one stood in front of the space it really looked spot on. Was going to be fun doing the show sitting in the booth.

 

                                                               

 

It kind of helped with Link's issue because he was able to get out of his head and focus on other pressing things…SHIT!

 

Blood started pooling in his dick at the mention of things being pressed. It was like he could feel Rhett's body against his back just as clearly as when it happened. Focus, Neal! Link berated himself and was able to cool off. Thank goodness there wasn't going to be any food or physical challenges today. It was simply going to be a game of question and answer about old shows like Happy Days. Seemed fitting with shooting the episode from a 1950's diner set. Well after the quiz time in the main show, during Good Mythical More, they would be acting out some of their favorite scenes from each sitcom mentioned. But the crew would be in it as well, so that shouldn't be too rough.

 

As a prize for the game winner, YouTube acquired a jacket like Fonzie had worn. Link wanted to win that jacket. Even though it would look good on Rhett too…nuh uh…don't let that man in your head till filming is over. For the sake of the show, and for your own sanity. Link pushed away the delicious images of a naked Rhett only in the jacket.

 

So there they were, sitting in a very realistic, very comfortable booth and staring into the camera. “Gosh, Rhett, looks like today's episode is going to be swell.”

 

Rhett smiled goofily into the camera, “It sure should be Link. Golly-gee-Wilkerson let's talk about that.”

 

As they paused for the space of the theme song, the two men were handed letterman jacket to wear. The coats even had their initials on it.

 

Link looked back at the camera then when given the signal, “Good Mythical Morning.”

 

Rhett adjusted his jacket to emphasis it, “As you can see we've taken a trip back in time…Welcome to the New York YouTube Space's Diner set. Today Link and I will be playing a game to see who knows the most about old TV shows. The person with the highest score will win the coolest prize on GMM ever!”

 

“And it's going to be mine!” Link exclaimed cockily to his friend.

 

Rhett sported a smug look, “Oh so it is going to be like that? Bring it!”

 

The crew laughed and the two guys smiled back.

 

“Let's play…It's An Oldie But A Goodie, So Let's Jump Across The Hood-e And Ride…game show.”

 

Two YouTube laptops were brought to the table and placed before each man while they faced one another. Their own work laptops having been kept at home. Link was to ask the first question, so he pushed his glass back up his nose and looked over to Rhett. “In Happy Days what was the animal Fonzie water-skied over. Was it a: piranhas…b: venomous sting rays…c: a shark…or d: the Kraken?”

 

Rhett stroked his beard in thought, “A piranha, a sting ray, a shark or the kraken…”

 

Link put his hands up fast, “Oh and I forgot to mention that we'll have three life-lines. We can order up a clue…but the answer will be given in diner lingo. We can ask a famous name, or last but not least we can shake it up…that is a clue placed at the bottom of a shake glass and we'll have to drink the entire shake to get it.”

 

Rhett's eyebrows wiggled, “Oh I like this game…we should have these rules for all the times we play.”

 

The man received a surprised stare from Link, “ I don't think you get it man…the shake is made with milk.”

 

Understanding dawned on Rhett, “So if I need a third lifeline, I may or may not be in intestinal pain later.”

 

Link grinned as he shook his head. “Whereas I will just be enjoying a shake. I see the prize in my hands already.”

 

Rhett playfully glared into the camera, “I'm being discriminated for being lactose intolerant, people!”

 

The crew laughed.

 

“Well just don't need three hints, man.” Link teased.

 

“Yeah, yeah…just read the question again, Neal.”

 

“In Happy Days what was the animal Fonzie water skied over. Was it a: piranhas…b: venomous sting ray…c: a shark…or d: the Kraken?” Link leaned back in the booth and waited for the answer.

 

Rhett moved forward onto an elbow to ponder. “This sounds familiar. I'm sure all the mythical beasts are screaming at their screens right now that I should know. How many questions will there be?”

 

“Six questions for each of us.”

 

Leaning back, Rhett fiddled with his beard again, “I don't want to use my life-lines since I'm sure there are harder questions remaining. I'm going to guess…c, shark.”

 

“Final answer?”

 

“Oh yeah, buddy. I wouldn't want to…jump the shark!”

 

“Dang it, Rhett!” Link knew by that response that his friend hadn't been fooled. “It was a shark and also the episode that spawned the phrase Rhett just used. Jumping the shark is now a term used when a show or anything hits a point of going too far. Dang it! I was hoping you didn't know that!”

 

Rhett beat his chest, “I'm no chump! Boom! One point for McLaughlin.”

 

Link playfully rolled his eyes and waited for Rhett to ask him the next question.

 

 


	12. TV Land & chill

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Rhett was handed the Fonzie jacket by a pouty Link. “Dang it man! You got every question right…you are a TV guru!”

 

The letterman jacket with the R came off as the black leather one replaced it. Rhett leaned back in the booth and did the Fonzie hand gesture to Link, “Aaaaaaa.”

 

“I have never been as jealous in my entire life, man. Congrats! It looks good on you.” Link's adam's apple bobbed up and down with just how good the man looked in the black leather. He was so thankful that for Good Mythical More they'd be moving around…and not having to be eye to eye anymore.

 

Rhett's tongue flicked out to lick his lip as the man smiled over to Link. That sexy hooded eye thing the bearded man did was driving Link insane. He almost forgot it was his turn to say, “Thank you for liking, commenting and subscribing”

 

Rhett did the Fonzie gesture to the camera, “You know what time it is.”

 

As they paused a few seconds for space where the fan video would go, a touch-screen TV was brought in and placed on the table. When given the signal, Rhett smiled into the camera, “As you know, the actual wheel of mythicality is getting a vacation this week. So instead, our friends at YouTube created a digital version. Since Link got the fun of spinning yesterday…and because I am the ultimate winner today…I get to do the honors.”

 

Link just shook his head, “Rub it in why don't yah.”

 

\- - - - -

 

An imperceptible shake happened to Rhett's hand as it moved to the screen. Rhett was fighting hard not to have any other reaction to Link's choice of words. And he knew the man used that phrase on purpose. Wait till they got back to the hotel! Tonight, Rhett wasn't jet-lagged or tired one bit.

 

The digital wheel spun and ended on gift.

 

Link's face lit up mischievously, “And today, one lucky fan will receive the Fonze jacket.”

 

Rhett burst out in laughter as he punched his friend's arm. “Oh no, buddy…this jacket is all mine.” He lifted the paper off the table that had the winning viewer's info on it, “Well Amberr5000, despite Link getting your hopes up, you will be given a different, but just as awesome gift. It's a GMM hoodie! Signed by us. Enjoy.”

 

\- - - - -

 

The camera cut off and a bee-hive of activity began. They were doing three classic scenes from old TV sitcoms. The chocolate candy scene from I Love Lucy, the scene where Marsha got her nose busted with a football on Brady Bunch, and the opening shot of Laverne and Shirley. Rhett was going to play Ethel, Marsha, and Laverne. Link would be Lucy, Peter, and Shirley. Brian was even getting in on things and playing the supervisor for the Lucy scene. The other crew members filling in for the Brady family, and people on the street. Everyone was very excited.

 

They incorporated a large green screen curtain behind the actors and would put the correct backgrounds over it in post. A fake conveyor belt was placed in front on the green material. Everyone got in place and filming of the I Love Lucy scene began.

 

\- - - - -

 

Ten minutes later, the crew was preparing the second scene. It was going to end with a famous catchphrase everyone knew.

 

Rhett was standing facing a prop picnic table that a few crew members were eating at. They were all 1970ed up with hair and bell-bottoms. Rhett was in a dress that barely went to his lower thigh. And white knee high boots. A blonde wig covered his normal hair. Of course it wasn't exact to the original show, but way funnier…and sexier to see.

 

They had three cameras on him for this scene. They wanted to get a good shot of the football hitting his nose. Link looked way too happy to have the opportunity to toss a ball at Rhett's face. “Don't break my nose for real, Neal.”

 

Link's mischievous grin got bigger, “I'm not going to try to…but I'm going to enjoy throwing the ball at you, McLaughlin.” The crew laughed, enjoying the moment just as much.

 

Yeah…Rhett was so going to make him pay when they got back to the hotel. Link was trying hard not to stare at his friend, but Rhett knew he was. Not that he wasn't staring right back at Link in the same way…those clothes were way too tight on the man for Rhett's own good. Granted, they regularly wore what was called skinny jeans, but normally their shirts were not tucked in. How did guys handle erections back in the day?

 

“Okay everyone,” Brian said to get their attention, “the camera will start rolling in three…two…one…”

 

Rhett twirled in his dress staring dreamily at the sky, “Oh Doug, I can't wait till our date tonight…it is going to be so swell.”

 

Over his shoulder he heard Link and Sam, who was playing Bobby, throwing the ball around. And a few seconds later WHAM! Fuck! It didn't hit hard but it hit spot on. It wasn't killing him, but Rhett was in enough pain to grimace for real as he said, “Oh my nose!”

 

Link and Sam raced over to him and they paused in place for a few seconds. The camera stopped rolling. After making sure all the footage was good, Brian gathered them together.

 

“Okay last scene people let's make it count.” Brian was right there making things transition smoothly. Link and Rhett were ushered out to get into their poodle skirts and cardigans with their initials sewn onto the fabric. It was going to be a very fast last scene since the famous first part wasn't that long.

 

Afterwards Link and Rhett would be getting redressed in their clothes from Good Mythical Morning to make the three intros. They'd be racing out of the booth as if to change fast, and racing back as if they had just gotten done changing after each scene. They had to do it afterwards so they could talk about what happened…no purpose wasting time and film trying to do it before.

 

The camera was pulled back for this shot and some lines were taped to the ground to help center them on the digital sidewalk in post. All of the crew was going to be walking past or milling around as the two guys did the scene.

 

“Okay everyone…let's get in place please. We still have a lot of post to do, and I'm sure Alex and Susan do not want to be here till midnight.” Brain watched and made sure everyone was in their correct spot before starting the countdown. “Three…two…one…”

 

A few seconds of pause and then the two guys started prancing down the marked area shouting, “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight  
shlemiel, schle…”

 

A loud thud was heard instead of the remaining words as Link and Rhett moved too fast, and too close which caused them to fall to the ground in a heap of fabric and limbs. They were laughing so hard the floor vibrated around them. The air echoed with it as well, when the crew joined in.

 

Rhett was practically laying on Link's back, pressing the man into the floor. Thank goodness for miles of crinoline under the outside skirt so his hard-on was able to hide. He was the only one to hear the small moan leave Link's lips, but that small noise was so not helping things.

 

He carefully stood up, making sure nothing was poking out of the skirt and stretched out a hand to help Link. Oh the look in those blue, bespectacled eyes. Yep…they were not going to be chilling on the sofa this night.

 

Brian walked over with a grin, “Everything okay guys? I think we'll just have you walking down a road so you can have more space.”

 

Rhett and Link both agreed and soon everyone was lined up again to start. From the right of the camera, Brian said, “Three…two…one…”

 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, shlemiel, schlemazel, hasenpfeffer incorporated…”

 

That time things went fine and after a few close up shoots, and an ending shot the two guys were once again able to return to their normal clothes.

 

The green screen curtain was taken down and whatever crew member wasn't needed for the introduction filming, was put to work returning the props back to their correct home. Three times Rhett and Link plopped into the booth and talked about what was about to be seen…and three times they raced out of the booth. And just like that Tuesday's shows were ready for post.

 

The two guys waited for the okay that all the final shots were good and that no re-shoots were needed. When they got the thumbs up, they immediately called Darren to pick them up and take them to the hotel. Both men wished they could have taken some of the costumes to play with that night, but there was no viable way of explaining to Brian why they wanted them.

 

The excitement of getting to be creative, mixed with their lust for one another, made the ride to the hotel torture. Link was tempted to text Rhett's phone so they could have a secret conversation, but knowing his luck, he'd forget to erase it and someone would find it. Not worth it. They had all night to deal with enjoying one another any way they wanted.

 

Both men were happy to say goodbye to Darren, get past the lobby area and survive the elevator temptation. As soon as their suite door shut behind them, Link let out a groan and stared wolfishly at Rhett. “I so wanted to shove that Marsha dress up past your hips and have my wicked way with you tonight. That was so damn hot with those boots, man.”

 

Rhett licked his lip as the image of Link fucking him in that dress filtered through his brain. “Mhmmm, I was thinking along the same lines, buddy. I really thought we'd get to keep the Fonzie jacket. I was bummed when Brian said we couldn't. I was wanting to get naked and wear only that while you blew me off tonight.”

 

Instantly, their bodies were touching when Link moved as close as he could and ran his fingers up Rhett's chest to cup the man's face. “I fine with you just being totally naked, babe. But tonight you are taking care of my dick first, McLaughlin! You might have won the jacket, but I get the consolation prize of your mouth on my body.”

 

Rhett leaned down and kissed the man. His own hands cupping Link's face just as the man was cupping Rhett's. It was so hot. One kiss led to another and another. They were hardcore lusting after each other, but it wasn't to the point of animalistic fucking like yesterday after their flight. Tonight it was burning inside them, but it was a controlled burn. They were going to milk it as much as they could.

 

Speaking of milking something, Rhett really wanted to have Link's cock in his mouth. He broke lip contact, grabbed the man's shirt in his hand and used it to pull the man to the main bedroom's bathroom.

 

Link sent him a curious grin, “Why here, man?”

 

A kiss to his neck was the only response Rhett gave the man. Then as he tugged Link's shirt off, Rhett looked the man right in the eyes, “I'm going to suck you right here on the floor in front of that full-length mirror. So you can see all of me as I enjoy your dick.”

 

A groan left Link's lips. “Fuck, Rhett…just fuck!”

 

The bearded man leaned down till his lips pressed against his friend's ear, “Oh, I'm going to do that to you too, Neal. But right now I'm going to shove those jeans off you and have my dinner.”

 

If Link looked forward, he could see Rhett's backside in the mirror above the sink, and if he looked to the right he could see the floor-to-ceiling side view of his best friend undoing his jeans and shoving them to the ground. If he looked straight down he saw the top of Rhett's head as it lowered slowly leaving a trail of kisses down Link's chest. Link was mesmerized.

 

His focus was broken when Rhett's eyes stared into his, “You are not allowed to touch me at all until I tell you…understand, Neal?”

 

The adam's apple bobbed a few times as Link just nodded. He was chocking on lust and couldn't speak to save his life. His hands balled by his sides to keep them from grabbing his friend's head and digging into the dirty-blond hair.

 

What a fuckn' lovely sight to see Rhett's face inches away from his cock, which was sticking right out at the man. Rhett tortured him by just caressing the dick with his gaze for several minutes. None of it being missed by those sexy green eyes. Link was panting and an the verge of saying something by the time Rhett finally touched him.

 

The fucker only flicking the tip of that warm tongue over the tip…playing with the hole. The hole dripping pre-cum already. Something the man doing the licking was thoroughly enjoying…to Link's torment.

 

And the kicker was Rhett wasn't using his hands either. It was only that damn tongue! The bearded man moved from the tip to focus solely on the head. Spent minutes…sooo many minutes, just flicking and rubbing around the slightly pinker expanse of skin. And then Rhett's tongue moved onto the ridge under the head…for ten freakin' minutes on that small area! It was killing Link.

 

His hands were digging into his thighs aching to touch his friend any way he could. But Link liked obeying Rhett when he gave orders…it tested his ability of losing control or not. It was addictive…and the man knew this. Knew what he was doing to Link and loving it!

 

Rhett was trying to go slow…succeeding but to the detriment of his sanity. The only way he could keep it going was looking at Link's cock and specifically focusing on the part he was working. Enjoying it fully and trying to think of it as an experiment to explore all that was there…how it felt, the smell of the warm skin, and the taste. He did relish the ridge area the most. Always his favorite. Something about flicking his tongue off the edge made him so horny.

 

Without thinking, Rhett's lips pressed down onto the head and kissed the side of it. The kiss making the dick dip down. Fuck…Rhett wanted to run his teeth over the hard skin and taste Link even more. He refrained somehow, and just moved on to the underside of the cock.

 

A sexy moan left Link's lips as Rhett's full tongue ran from ridge to groin and back again. He licked it length wise and width. Enjoying the saltiness of the flesh as it rubbed against Rhett's tongue. The dick rubbing his face the closer he got to Link's body. Drips of precum smearing across his face and hair.

 

Next it was the side of the cock and then moving to the top of the shaft. The cock bobbing with each lick and taste. The precum running down Rhett's neck as the head tapped the skin there. Over twenty minutes had passed since Rhett took off Link's jeans and started on this erotic journey.

 

When he was done with the top of the cock, Rhett did something he loved to do. He placed a firm lip lock on the side of Link's shaft and sucked on it. He saw his friend's hands starting to reach out and then stop. Rhett enjoyed when Link was obedient. So damn sexy.

 

Rhett sucked up and down the man's shaft on both sides. It was making his own dick rock hard. He looked up and instantly latched onto Link's hungry eyes. They always did Rhett in…so open to him and filled with love.

 

“Okay, Neal…you can use your hands now. I'm going to rest right here and you move my mouth where you would like it.”

 

Like a cobra striking, the man's hands shot out and grabbed onto Rhett's face. Rhett was surprised when Link pulled him up into a standing position and pushed him back until his butt was resting on the sink.

 


	13. Hot then ice cold

* * *

 

“You sexy fucker, give me that dirty, tormenting mouth!” Link pulled his friend to him and kissed the shit out of Rhett. Their dicks rubbing together between their bodies, making messes of precum on their stomachs…it was awesome.

 

Link kept pushing the man backwards to the point Rhett was now sitting on the sink counter with his back pressed against the mirror. And still it wasn't enough. Cool and calm had nothing to do with Link Neal that night…as he found himself crawling up onto the counter and straddling Rhett's lap.

 

“Holy fuck, Link! Are you going to ride me like this?” Rhett looked happily stunned.

 

With twinkling eyes, Link wiggled his hips against the man. “I guess so, as long as the counter can hold us. Are you complaining, McLaughlin?”

 

Rhett's hands reached out and cupped Link's ass in his hands, “Hell no! I have a feeling it is going to be one my favorite memories…but I never got to finish my dinner.”

 

Link leaned down and licked from Rhett's shoulder blade up the man's neck to an earlobe. He moved his lips right against Rhett's ear, “You can have that as a midnight snack later, man. Now, shut up and fuck me.”

 

A moan left Rhett's lips as he pulled Link up onto the man's knees and positioned his friend over his cock. Rhett's dick had gotten slippery enough squished between them that there shouldn't be a lubrication issue…and to be honest, Rhett liked when it was rougher anyways. Link was totally letting him do the insertion, and it was a heady sensation…the weight of the man making his arms taunt and his thigh muscles tight. Rhett's hands spread the man's cheeks as he lowered him down.

 

With the pull of the gravity on Link's body, the cock head popped into the man's hole semi-easy. Fuck! Rhett's arms quivered with each additional inch of his cock pushing into Link's ass. Fuck, fuck!

 

When Link was fully impaled, Rhett's hands moved back to the man's face and kissed him. Link's hands wrapping around his friend's head as the kissing continued.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link used his grasp around Rhett to help lift up and slowly ride the man. It was so fuckn' hot. That was what was amazing about them. This was hot…just as much as other times when it needed to be fast and rough. Whatever connection was between them gave meaning to it all and elevated every little detail…the taste of Rhett's lips…the feel of the shorter hair at the back of the man's head…the feel of the beard brushing across his skin as they kissed. Mhmmm…

 

The pace had apparently changed to slow and steady for the night. Neither wanting to rush things…wanted the burn to last as long as they could. Cumming was wonderful…fuckn' wonderful…but that build up, that burn was even better.

 

So their lips kept kissing, Link's hips kept their slow ride, and Rhett's fingers ran up and down Link's back tenderly. Fuck it made the delicious sensation last for damn near an hour. An hour! And then Link's body started showing signs of an approaching orgasm. His lips broke off Rhett's as his head rolled back and he started panting and moaning his friend's name.

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett…Rhett…it's like a train a mile away that you can barely see the light but it keeps moving closer.”

 

Rhett licked his lips at the lovely sight in his lap. He leaned forward and kiss the man's adam's apple. Sucked on it and flicked it with his tongue. Link was loving it as he hips increased their pace. Soon the slapping of skin echoed around the bathroom accompanied by two different pitched set of moans.

 

Running his hands up Link's taunt thighs, Rhett grabbed a hold of the man's ass and helped add hard to the fast. Link's lead fell forward and his forehead rested against Rhett's shoulder. He kissed his way up, past the beard and said with a breathy voice, “Oh fuck man, it's right there…I can feel it…oh fuck, Rhett I want to cum with you so bad. Cum with me, babe. Oh shit, Rhett…oh fuck…” He locked lips with Rhett once more, and thrust his tongue down the man's throat.

 

Rhett broke the kiss to let out a guttural groan of his own. He was almost there too…he wanted it to break over them, but at the same time it was such a intoxicating feeling to stand at the volcano's edge. Out of his mind with the buzz, Rhett needed more…he leaned down as best he could and was able to reach his lips to the tip of Link's cock. Fuck! Fuck! It was covered in pre-cum and tasted so damn good.

 

Link's was thrashing around on Rhett's cock with this new additional sensation. Rhett knew the moment his best friend lost it when a loud gasp filled the air, and Link's cock exploded over Rhett's lips and tongue. And that was it for him…his cum was doing the same now inside Link's ass.

 

Rhett's head was slammed back against the mirror as Link's hands grabbed his throat and shoved him there. Link's lips placed frenzied kisses all over the man's face as the last of the cum spurted out between their bodies.

 

It took five minutes to be able to think clear again…ten to be able to breath without panting. The two guys lay slumped against the mirrored wall, a pile of man flesh, all spent and happy. Amazingly happy. Rhett bit his lower lip before smiling at Link. “Yeah like I said earlier…this will be one of my all time favorite memories!”

 

Link couldn't move so he just pursed his lips far enough to touch whatever skin they were near, “Fuck yes…mine too, McLaughlin.

 

\- - - - -

 

Somehow they were able to move enough to trudge to the shower. They were so worn out from the sink time, that they basically rested their head on the other man's shoulders as they did the very basic of washing. It was mostly cleaning their dicks off…especially Link's.

 

Once the shower was done, they dried off fast and went right to the bed. Thank goodness the suite had a TV in each of the three rooms…so they could veg out in the bedroom. It was cool too, that the TV had the ability to connect to Netflix or YouTube. Rhett had to sign in, but that was simple enough. They checked the stats on Monday's Will it episode and the numbers where through the roof. Some of the comments were great too.

 

They had an awesome fan base. Half of which would love to know that they were actually sexually active together. Rhett moved to the Rhink videos next, and the two men spent the next few hours watching their own images prove even when they had tried to hide things, that the connection showed through. Times when Rhett looked at Link without knowing how much things showed in his eyes…or when his mouth and tongue responded without his knowing.

 

Yet the Rhink lovers saw it…grouped those moments together and made beautiful music. Their favorite was from a Rhinker known as Sally VonHum. She had a way of making even their normal looks turn sexy. By the end of her playlist of videos, even they wanted to shout to the world that they loved each other.

 

They wouldn't, but she sure made them want to. They watched the Give me some Sax video again, and relieved the moments she used. Told each other how they had felt during each scene, since they really hadn't discussed that aspect. They had so many years of shows, and in each they both had wanted more. So there were many behind the scene stories shared that night as they went through other Rhink videos. It was almost three in the morning before they fell asleep. Link's head on Rhett's chest and their legs entwined.

 

Tuesday arrived closer to noon for the two, since they had stayed up so late. They weren't complaining. They had no where to go till later. They decided on a stay-in-bed-all-day plan. They only snuck out to make brunch together. Totally naked of course.

 

                                                                   

 

It was so much fun…only had to be careful near the stove. But it was neat to share the space, and move together to make the meal. They took their food back to the bed and played Deadpool through Netflix.

 

During one scene, Link grinned over to Rhett, “I'd International Woman's Day you anytime.”

 

Rhett's gaze sizzled over to the man. “How about now?”

 

Their bodies moved together as Deadpool played on…

                                                                                                           

 

Once again they were happy for the chauffeured ride to work. Each day adding more and more that they needed to keep to themselves. Little idioms that they were starting to not even notice till they were doing it. But in the same way, each day they got better at concealing it…so they felt some hope.

 

The crew was riding a high from all the new found fame they had already received after the two episodes were put on YouTube. It was fun to be a part of giving that to someone. Rhett and Link had seen some of the own California crew practically grow up with them over the years.

 

Today's episode was going to be a crazy shoot. And the evidence of this was the metal tub waiting for them outside the Google Brand Lab. It was like this stained glass looking structure placed into the bigger room. It had so many cool angles and was just a sight to behold.

 

                                                                  

 

For Wednesday's episode, it was all going to be filmed from the outside of the Lab to get the best backdrop. It was stunning. Would make the crazy thing they'd be doing seem less over the top. Today they'd be taking a ice cream sundae bath! Yes, everything in a sundae would be placed in the tub in which they'd be sitting. So maybe not as cold as the ice bath challenge from GMM episode #664…but darn close.

 

Because it wasn't something that could be filled ahead of time, they were going to film the filling of the tub now and speed it up in post. The way they decided to open the show, was to have the camera down low in front of the tub and they'd hide behind it. They'd pop up and do their opening spiel.

 

So that was the moment at hand. The two guys only wearing matching red swim trunks as they waited for their cue.

 

“In three…two…one…” Brian's voice called out.

 

Up popped Link's face and chest, as he grinned to the camera, “How much ice cream and toppings does it take to fill up a tub?”

 

Rhett sprang up next, and he gave the camera a scared looked, “Let's talk about that.”

 

They paused a bit for the theme song before continuing on. “Goooooooood Mythical Morning.” Link sang out as he stood up revealing his near naked state.”

 

Rhett stood up then too, “When they told us we'd be having sundaes today, I didn't think they meant this way.”

 

“Well what better way to enjoy a sundae then become one, man.” Link said a bit too happy…grinning like a fool.

 

Rhett just shook his head at the man, “I don't feel the need to immerse myself in something that is going to make my man berries freeze.”

 

Link pointed to the camera and grinned even bigger, “Let's fill this puppy up with ice cream.” He paused and then they moved out of the way as every crew member, not attached to the cameras, started dumping vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream into the tub. Forty-five gallons later the tub was half way filled.

 

The two guys moved into the frame again, looked into the metal vat, and then looked to the camera. Link's grin from before was gone, as the reality of sitting on all that ice cream sank in. “Oh gosh, man…we really are going to freeze our man berries.”

 

It was Rhett's turn to laugh and smile. “I told you so, Link.”

 

They hedged around getting into the tub, but couldn't put it off any longer. One foot went in…

 

“Oh dang, that's so cold!”

 

“Other foot, Neal!”

 

Two sets of feet were firmly in the tub. Now, somehow, they'd have to sit.

 

“I don't think I can do this, Rhett. Take my hand, man…I need moral support.” Link reached out his hand to his friend.

 

Rhett took it and grimaced as they sat down. “Noooo…no, no!”

 

“Whoo…whoo…hooooolly cow!”

 

Their words mixed with the howls of the crew as the cold ice cream came to rest under their bums and around their legs.

 

Once they were able to acclimate to the feeling, they were able to find breath enough to speak. Link's teeth chattered as he looked at the camera. “And what is…a…s…s…sundae without some ban…na…nanas.”

 

The crew came into frame with bowls of the peeled fruit and dumped it into the tub with the two men.

 

A giggle left Rhett's lips, “The bananas are so warm it is like a fruit blanket.”

 

Link shook his head, “Well that's going to make it into some videos I'm sure.”

 

The two men laughed while their bodies kept shivering. Rhett was the next one to look at the camera, “And after bananas…you can't have a Sundae without chocolate sauce.”

 

Sam was the one to come out this time with two bottles of Hershey's syrup. He handed one to each of the guys. Rhett and Link looked at him in confusion. “We're doing this ourselves?”

 

A grin stretched across Sam's face, “The crew thought you could have a syrup battle.”

 

The space erupted in laughter as the two men playfully glared at everyone.

 

Rhett opened the spout on his bottle and pointed it at Link. Link shook his head and did the same. He smiled at his friend, “You're going down, McLaughlin!”

 

Three freakin' hilarious minutes passed as they emptied the syrup containers, and in the process covered each other entirely in chocolate sauce. They let the bottles drop into the tub as they careful tried to wipe their eyes clean.

 

They were handed paper towels, and soon the only skin seen was around their eyes. Link was so thankful that the area around the tub was fully covered, wall-to-wall with plastic tarps. There was chocolate syrup everywhere.

 

He turned his sticky body towards the camera and smiled. His teeth looking extremely white against the brown lips. “And what is any ice cream without chocolate sprinkles.”

 

“Chocolate? No way, man…you need rainbow sprinkles.” Rhett insisted.

 

Soon a cascade of both were being rained down onto them from above. The sprinkles fastened easily to each man. They looked like Wreck-it-Ralph when he fell into Vanelope's game.

 

Rhett brought his finger to his mouth and licked them. “Mhmmm, I taste good.”

 

Beneath all the stuff he moved his leg to brush against Link's. He saw the man's adam's apple move and smiled. “And of course the very important part of any sundae is a thick layer of whip-cream. Can us!”

 

Four crew members walked behind the tub, each holding two cans of whip-cream. Rhett and Link grabbed a can and started shooting it into the tub and occasionally at one another. Took almost four minutes to empty the eight cans of cream. The tub filled nicely to the top. Brian walked out then with a jar of cherries and dumbed the fruit onto their heads.

 

The whole room was filled with constant laughter, and the guys knew they had another hit episode on their hands. Link stood up then and he looked like a ice cream popsicle. “Thank you for watching, liking, commenting and subscribing.”

 

He held a hand out to Rhett and they were both standing when Rhett said, “You know what time it is…”

 

\- - - - -

 

As they waited for the pause where the fan video would go, a TV was brought out behind them. When given the cue, they looked into the camera and Link said, “Today would have been my day to spin the wheel, but I don't think YouTube would want their TV messed up with my ice cream covered fingers. So Sam is going to do the honors for us today.”

 

The man in question walked out and waved to the camera. He spun the wheel and it landed on gift. Rhett took the piece of paper handed to him with the winners name on it and it was instantly messy. He knew the name on the paper by heart anyways. They had decided if they landed on gift to send something to Sally VonHum. “The mythical winner is…Sally VonHum. Sally you win a fifty dollar gift card for Google Play, courtesy of YouTube.”

 

A small pause and it was time to merge into Good Mythical More. Both men really wanted to get washed off, but instead sat back into the gooey mess. Two blank canvasses on easels were brought in behind the tub. The easels were low enough that the two men could reach the canvas while they sat.

 

Link shivered as he looked at the camera, “Welcome to Good Mythical More where we plan on painting each other's portrait with only what we have in this tub.”

 

They proceeded to fill the remaining time easily as the ice cream and toppings turned into two decent images of the men. They had a reveal moment then and posed with their likeness to end the episode. As soon as Brian said cut…the two guys stood up and got out of the tub. Their butts, and other things, were numb from the coldness of the ice cream.

 

Everyone was happy and in high spirits as they started to clean up the space. Rhett and Link were carefully led to one of the bathrooms to clean up. A path of plastic tarps leading the way. As soon as they were alone, Rhett started to move closer to Link but the man stopped him. “Can't…too risky, man. We can pick up stuff to use at home were we have more freedom.”

 

Rhett's syrup covered hand made a loud sound as it slapped hard against his friend's butt. He leaned his lips near Link's ear, “Remember you owe me a midnight snack.”

                                                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link for the episode of GMM mentioned in this chapter[ Extreme Ice Bath Challenge ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75WhVho5K4A).


	14. Getting clean can be very dirty indeed

* * *

 

Two semi-clean guys…well as much as a person could do with just a sink…exited the bathroom twenty minutes later dressed in comfortable sweats. The crew had been busy and everything was back to normal. Brian gave them the go ahead to leave and let them know he had already called Darren.

 

They got their things together and headed out to meet the man. Darren was fine with their wanting to stop to pick up a few snack items. They offered to get him anything he wanted, but he politely declined. Soon they were carrying their grocery bags into the suite and stuffing the contents into the freezer. The non cold items stayed on the counter.

 

Link grabbed Rhett's sweatshirt and pulled him into the main bathroom…and shoved him into the shower. He grinned at the man as he striped them both down to nothing. Link's hand grabbed Rhett's dick while his lips placed a gentle kiss on the man's neck. He sent his friend a very sexy look, “Let's get clean…I'm feeling very, very, dirty.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's head was spinning from the sudden shift in events. He wasn't at all complaining, though. As Link's lips trailed from Rhett's neck down to his shoulders, the bearded man moaned. Fuck, how he loved the man and his wicked mouth.

 

Rhett's eyes were closed enjoying his best friend's ministrations and didn't see Link somehow turn on the shower. Thank goodness the hotel's water system heated up fast and they didn't get hit with icy water. Rhett pulled Link to him and placed a kiss on the side of Link's neck. The faint traces of chocolate syrup sweetening the contact. Mhmmm.

 

With building lust, Rhett decided to cash in on his midnight snack and pushed Link against the shower wall. The air was already thick with steam as Rhett kissed his way down Link's chest. He paused at the belly button and thrust his tongue inside. Just as he thought, more syrup met his tongue. Made him move quickly down to the man's cock and balls hoping to find hidden remnants there too. Fuck did he ever! It was all over the ridge, the underside base of the shaft, as well as the backside of Link's balls…fuck!

 

Rhett savored every morsel he uncovered. Made the sucking even more fun. So much so, that truthfully he had disconnected the groin region with the rest of Link's body…he had focused so much on the one area with the sexual hide-and-seek game. It wasn't until Link's fingers threaded though Rhett's hair that he saw the bigger picture again. He looked up as he sucked his friend's cock down to the pubic hair and their gaze locked.

 

Something so sexy and amazing about eye contact. Made everything deeper and richer. Rhett couldn't tear his eyes away from Link's…it was a connection of souls as well as flesh. He watched as Link's one hand moved to his own cock and grabbed the bottom part.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's lips moved off as he wondered what the man had in store.

 

“I didn't say you could stop, McLaughlin. I just want to hold my cock while you finish me off. Want to feel your lips hitting my hand each time you suck.”

 

That was so damn sexy to hear. Rhett immediately moved back and took Link's hard flesh into his mouth. His lips kissing his friend's hand each time. Link's other hand was on the back of Rhett's head helping him go deeper. Rhett was in seventh heaven.

 

Slurping sounds echoed around the shower and mixed with the noise of the falling water. The warm drops cascading over the two men even though neither really paid attention. Their eyes were still focused on one another. Rhett's looking upward and Link's down.

 

Link's head rolled to the side as the he moaned, “Shit, Rhett…I'm going to cum!”

 

With increased suction, Rhett assaulted his friend's dick to help the man lose it. The pressure worked…seconds later curses were flying out of Link's parted lips as warm cum shot down Rhett's throat. He milked Link's cock for every drop of cum he could…much better than an ice cream sundae anytime.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link hoped the shower wall would support him, since he was feeling wobbly. Rhett was still sucking out whatever was left in his dick, and it was sending lightning bolts up and down Link's spine.

 

His hands fell to his side as Rhett let the cock pop out of his lips and moved up to plant a sticky kiss on Link. It shouldn't be sexy to taste yourself, but mixed with Rhett's skin it was damn delicious.

 

The man's hard cock stroked Link's thigh as they kissed. Link had a brief thought to return the favor as the water kept falling but decided to switch locations. He turned off the water and entwined his fingers with Rhett's. Link walked the wet man into the kitchen and pushed him back against the counter.

 

Standing a few feet away, Link just took in the lovely sight of a wet Rhett totally naked before him. “Get up on the counter, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett bit his lower lip as he pushed his bum onto the cold formica between the sink and stove top. Link moved into the man's parted legs, and bit the same lip. He loved having the man's thighs on either side of him. Rhett's cock standing straight up begging for attention.

 

“I think it is time I get to have my midnight snack.” Link said walking over to the fridge and taking out all the items they bought earlier.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett sat panting, as Link methodically undid the lids and placed all the items on either side of Rhett's bum. His cock twitched at the very idea of what was to come. Mhmmm, he wanted it all.

 

He watched as Link pulled a spoon from the silverware drawer and walked back between Rhett's parted legs. The cold metal tapped against the tip of his cock, making a moan escape Rhett's lips.

 

“What should we have first, McLaughlin? Maybe I should make your cock a sundae and then eat it. How about that?” Link gripped his friend's dick firmly and tugged.

 

Rhett's head rolled back and hit the cupboard, his throat exposed and laid bare for Link to bite. The feel of teeth on his adam's apple so damn hot…especially how it made Rhett remember the taste of Link's. Mhmmm, fuck! He didn't want to play…he just wanted Link…now!

 

But he wasn't the one in charge. It was Link's turn. That was the cool thing about their relationship. The tide of control could shift so smoothly because they trusted each other with everything. Nothing was off limits. No part of the other's body was forbidden. That was a very decadent freedom!

 

“Oh fuck me!” Rhett said loudly as he felt the cold, lactose-free, ice cream rubbed against his cock head. He looked down and saw Link holding the spoon over the tip, letting the chocolate ice cream run down to Rhett's pubic hair. It was so cold and yet the situation was so fuckn' hot that it was almost painful.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link didn't stop remove the spoon of ice cream till it all melted down his best friend's dick. The rivulets of chocolate, pooled on top of the balls, was so damn hot! He kept to the plan and refused himself from licking anything…yet. Next he grabbed the chocolate syrup bottle and popped the top open. “I wanted to defile you so badly today with the chocolate syrup.”

 

Rhett's hand brushed over Link's cock head, “Me too, babe…even with the ice cream base freezing my balls off.”

  
Those balls were such a temptation to Link at that moment. He felt his body lean down without consent from his brain and saw his tongue stick out. The puddle of chocolate on the ball sac was slurped up quite fast. The rough, shifting feel of the flesh making Link's own balls churn.

 

He was able to return to the game plan once the balls were clean. Link squirted some syrup all around the cock, as well as down the man's naked chest. So much for just getting out of a shower.

 

Link took the bottle, placed it against Rhett's parted lips and commanded, “Suck!”

 

A groan left the man, as Rhett latched onto the plastic and did as told. The bottle indenting with the air pressure of his sexy mouth. A satisfying pop sound echoed around the kitchen as Link pulled the bottle away. Link replaced it with his own lips, which were quite quickly covered with syrup.

 

When they broke the kiss, Link bit Rhett's earlobe and whispered, “If I hadn't covered you in chocolate, I'd shove you down on the sofa and have some fun. As it is…I'm just going to have to stick with the plan.”

 

Link reached over and picked up a ripe, yellow banana. He sent Rhett a teasing glance, “Hmmm, I don't seem to have a knife to cut this up for the sundae…wonder how else it could be used?”

 

\- - - - -

 

A gasp left Rhett's lips as the answer entered his head. Oh fuck his ass was going to be filled while Link sucked him off! It was too much information for his poor brain to handle. His heart throbbing in his chest.

 

“Scooch over to the wall section and bring one foot up onto the counter, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett's bum slipped across the cold surface and came to rest sideways against the wall. He brought his left leg up then and leaned it against the wall under the cupboards. His left butt cheek balancing on the edge of the metal sink while his right leg dangled off the counter. Link helped with this, by opening up a drawer so Rhett had a place to rest his foot. He was now spread eagle before Link.

 

Rhett watched his friend look him over…and it was such a perfect moment. Not as good as when the man walked over next to Rhett's torso and placed a deep kiss on his mouth. It took at least five minutes before their lips parted.

 

Link was panting as he looked his friend over once more. “I'm going to shove this banana up your ass as I suck you off sideways. And while I do this, I want your right hand to wank me off.”

 

Rhett's mouth gaped as delicious images filed through his noggin. He reached out the commanded hand and let it rub flat palmed over the gooey tip of Link's cock. Rhett was so engrossed with playing with the cock he didn't notice Link reaching for the can of whip-cream. Didn't realize what the man had planned till he felt the cold nozzle shoved up his exposed ass.

 

Their eyes collided and held as Link pressed down and filled Rhett's ass up with the white, cold substance. Link grinned evilly as he kept a firm hold on the valve. Rhett didn't think anymore could fit but apparently he was wrong. He felt so filled…so oddly exposed with it all. It was like when watching a video on YouTube and changing the quality settings from 144p to 1024p.

 

Rhett broke out into a grin. He was naked in New York, well technically New Jersey, on a kitchen counter. Link was pushing whip-cream up his ass all the while Rhett's hand was firmly holding onto the man's dick. You don't get moments like that often…nothing hidden…nothing left out.

 

When he thought Link was planning on emptying the whole can, he suddenly felt the nozzle pulled away. Link tossed the metal canister into the sink and brought the banana to the stuffed hole. He looked lustfully at Rhett, “I'm going to shove this in there now…ready?”

 

The only response Rhett could get out was a grunt and nod. At the angle he was resting on the counter, he could see Link place the yellow-skinned fruit against the whip-cream filled, pink-puckered hole.

 

“Look at my eyes, man! I want to see your expression as I fuck your ass with this.” Link's hooded eyelids showing that the man was just as affected by it all as Rhett. Their gaze held as Rhett's peripheral vision caught the movement of Link's arm. Seconds later, the sharp sensation of the end of the banana pressing into his hole started. He was squirming from the odd, yet enjoyable sensation. His bum moving against the formica. Rhett's eyes rolled back as Link leaned hard onto the fruit and shoved it half way inside. Some of the whip-cream oozing out around it to make space.

 

With his anal cavity so filled with cream, it only heightened the feel of the thrusting banana. Fuck! How would it be when Link took it's place? Soon the whole banana sank past the gaping pink hole with some of Link's fingers disappearing as well. Rhett bit his lip as the cool fruit mixed with the warm fingers inside him.

 

Rhett's eyes locked onto the sexy blue of Link's during it all. He ached for the man…bit his lip in anticipation for his friend's lips to press onto his. Rhett was one total ache from head to toe. He started a firm stroke on Link's cock and was rewarded with the man's eyelids shuttering down.

 

“Shit, McLaughlin…we're going to kill each other before morning.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was so overwhelmed by all the textural and sensational stimuli surrounding him. The feel of his fingers past the portal of Rhett's ass was so hot. Not that they hadn't finger played many times already, but tonight it seemed even dirtier.

 

Fuck he wanted to shove all his fingers inside and make the banana go in even deeper. So he did just that…causing Rhett to arch upward off the counter. Curse words flowing from the man's sexy lips.

 

Link had the tip of the banana firmly between his middle and ring finger and slowly drug it back out halfway before roughly shoving it, and his fingers back inside.

 

“Oh fuckn' hell, Neal! I'm so messed up with lust for you…please baby replace that fruit with your dick…I need to feel you in my whip-cream filled ass. Oh fuck, I want your cum mixing in with it. Shit! I'm going to be dripping whip-cream for days!”

 

Link gulped. He instantly yanked the banana out of Rhett's ass and tossed it into the sink. He grabbed the whip-cream can and this time the nozzle had a nice sized opening to rest inside. Link leaned down and watched the hole get filled up with more white stuff. The thought that soon his own dick would be shoved into that was enough to make Link throw the can across the room and drag Rhett's hips off the counter.

 

The man stumbled to the ground and was in the process of standing back up when he was stopped by Link. The view from behind the bent bearded man was to die for! Rhett's ass cheeks were spread apart by the position and the sight of dangling balls and hard cock between the man's parted thighs was too much…Link need to taste him…like that.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's hand were firmly placed on the tiled floor as his mouth opened in a gasp. He could feel Link's mouth sucking on his cock and balls from behind. The man's dark hair tickling his ass as it rubbed against the messy hole, while its owner played with other things.

 

Even though the clear view Rhett had of his friend was upside down, it was still hot! Link was bent in such a way as if he was trying to suck an udder on a cow…contorted enough to be able to gobble Rhett's cock from the bottom up. Rhett's whole body squirmed watching.

 

Link stopped his mouth, to sit on his butt between Rhett's legs. His back clenched at the feel of the cold tiles as he laid down under the man so they were both dick to mouth. But he didn't care about the floor temperature…he got right back to arching his neck and sucking in Rhett's dangling, hard dick. The man's balls rubbing all around Link's eyes and nose area. The sac of skin so warm and wonderful against his face.

 

What made it even better was the easy access Rhett's mouth now had to Link's cock. Fuck! The delicious things the man's long flexible tongue was doing. That tongue tip was playing havoc to Link's senses, driving him insane. He would have stayed like that all night, but needed to experience Rhett's whip-cream filled ass…and stuff it even more with his cum.

 

So he let the warm, hard cock pop out of his mouth, pushed Rhett off of him, and stood up. “Get up, McLaughlin, and follow me.”

 

 


	15. Tell me a tale

* * *

 

Rhett walked with the man to the main bathroom and knew exactly why Link had taken him there. The mirrors. The regular one over the sink and the full length one on the doors to the cabinet to the right.

 

“Hands on the sink, babe…butt out.” Link commanded.

 

The full-length mirror reflected every move Rhett made and ended with an image of half his stomach and his lower half. In the sink mirror, Rhett could see Link checking out the view from the cabinet. The man's eyes caressing down the mirrored image.

 

When Link turned back to Rhett, waiting obediently by the sink, a smirk stretched the man's face. “I want your eyes glued to that image on the full length mirror, Rhett. I want you to see what happens when my dick takes away the space of the whip-cream. And just to be sure we get a good shot…”

 

Rhett watched Link head to the kitchen, and in his hands on the way back was the can. “I want the full experience, babe. Watch me stick this in your ass.”

 

Both men turned and stared at the mirror as the nozzle pressed past the puckered hole. Link even went so far as to place the bottom of the can right above his own cock. The can looked like a second dick…it was oddly hot to see. Fuck he loved Link's crazy brain and all the unique ideas that sprang out of it. And SHIT! When in that position, Link pressed down on the nozzle and filled Rhett's ass with more whip-cream…it was so damn droooooool worthy! The man even did some thrusts while adding more cream, and it was driving Rhett insane.

 

Thankfully, a few seconds later, the can was removed and tossed to the ground.

 

Rhett was so focused on their image in the mirror, and feeling the whip-cream in his ass that he didn't see Link's hand raise in the air and come back down.

 

SMACK!

 

“Fuck!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link grinned as the curse word escaped Rhett's parted lips. He looked at the red hand print quite visible on the man's skin even in the mirror. “Mine! This is mine…” Link rubbed the red spot.

 

SMACK!

 

“And this is mine…”, he rubbed the other cheek.

 

“And this…”, Link reached around and grabbed his friend's dick and tugged. “…this is definitely mine.”

 

Without letting go of the thick cock, Link positioned himself behind the bent man, “Now look, McLaughlin…look at my cock pushing into your ass.”

 

The room dissolved away to nothing but the mirrored image, and sound ceased except the heavy throb of their heartbeats. Link used his grip on Rhett's hard cock to push his dick into his friend's ass. With each inch disappearing a blob of whip-cream squeezed past Link's cock and dripped to the tiles.

 

It was hypnotizing to say the least. And Link took his sweet time pushing his dick in to enjoy it all. By the time Link's pubic hair was tickling Rhett's ass there was a sizable pile of discarded food product underneath.

 

For Link it was a cornucopia of things he was enjoying. Not only shoving into Rhett, but the sight of it happening, the cream pushing out, and the best being the squishy sensation of the heated cream embracing his dick in the tight space. He wondered if fucking in a hot tub would be like this?

 

Images of Rhett sucking on the air teats way back when, made an idea surface in Link's dirty mind. They had talked about Rhett's apparent ability to hold his breath back in GMM episode #691, and mentioned the man sucking on the air jets in hot tubs during that Good Mythical More. As he slid his cock back out till just the head remained inside, Link grinned, “One of these days, I'll have to see how long you can stay underwater while sucking on my cock.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's head shot up and he caught his friend's devious stare in the wall mirror. Being used to random thoughts escaping his friend's mouth, Rhett wasn't shocked by it happening, even at such an intense time as they were in…no it was more the memories he suddenly recalled from their youth. A blush spread across the man's bearded face. “Do you know that was the very reason I even tried doing it all those years ago.”

 

Link's cock was shoved back into the slippery hole, “What do you mean? You did all that to what?”

 

With his gaze still on his best friend, Rhett confessed. “I used to pretend I was trying to see how long I could hold my breath when we went to pools and hot tubs so I could stay underneath the water and…well…look up your trunks.”

 

A grin overtook Link's face at Rhett's admission. “You dirty little ass! Do you know I used to image you doing things to me when you where under the water. I guess I gave you plenty to look at because of that.”

 

In that moment, the sheer time they wasted floored Rhett. Suffocated him to the point that he pounded his fists on the sink so he didn't scream. They would be forty in a few years! So for at least twenty plus years they could have been together. Shit! It just really sucked!

 

Life was so damn short. Sometimes the very idea that one day there would be a world without a Link Neal in it made his heart constrict. There was no real Rhett without the man. They fed off each other and belonged together. Shit! Tears started dripping down his cheek, and he felt so damn foolish.

 

The firm grip on his dick was removed, and then Link's dick slid out too. When Rhett looked over his shoulder he saw an understanding look on Link's face. Fuckn' hell! How he love that man!

 

“Come on, McLaughlin, I think tonight is a good time to pop the cherry on the spare bed.”

 

A hand, so familiar to Rhett, reached out and Rhett placed his into it. “We wasted so much time, Link.”

 

His fingers were squeezed as they walked out of the room, “I know what you mean, babe…but we got to be thankful for now. It kills me to think of all the times I wanted you…craved you during college and heck! Even before…but I couldn't risk stepping out and ruining our friendship.”

 

“See that's the whole shit of it all.” Rhett said in frustrated anger. “We cared too much about each other just as friends that it hindered us from pushing forward into more. I used to sit under the water and just look up at whatever part of your cock I could see. Trying to work up the courage to “accidentally” touch or do something…anything! And fuck, I was so damn jealous of Sally that night she stayed over.”

 

They were standing by the spare bed now. Link pulled the covers back and they slipped into the sheets. Neither caring the mess they brought with them.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link pushed up onto an elbow and looked down at his best friend, “I knew you were watching…didn't really know exactly why…but I knew. I was fucking you through her that night. Wanted you under me that night…not her.”

 

He leaned down and started kissing Rhett's neck. “Wanted to have my mouth on your nipples…not hers.” He moved down to place warm lips around each, giving both a thorough exploration. “And when my dick slid into her pussy, I just closed my eyes and imagined this…”

 

Link flipped Rhett onto his stomach and knees, and crawled behind him. His cock was still hard and it found the gaping hole very easily. He started a rough pounding as he leaned down and nipped Rhett's upper arm. “I love you so damn much, Rhett. Always have and always will. And I am yours till the day I die.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett face was pushed into the pillow, which was a good thing at the moment. He felt so damn emotional. He was able to lift his head and look backward at the sexiest, most loving look directed at him from Link. “I wouldn't know what love was without having known you, man. I'm all yours too, till I don't exist in this world. And even then I will still be yours. I love you, Link.”

 

Link's arms wrapped around the man's chest, he pulled Rhett to him and rolled onto their side. Rhett whole backside firmly spooned by Link's. Warm thighs brushed his own as Link laid his face against Rhett's back.

 

Time moved slowly, as Link used only his hips to fuck Rhett. The cream and dried chocolate syrup forgotten, even the world dissolved away. In that moment, they were the only thing in existence. Link's arms bear-hugged the man to himself the entire time. His lips pressed firmly against the bearded man's shoulder.

 

Rhett's cock was so hard it felt like it was going to split at the seams…and he was sure an orgasm was working its way through him without his dick being touched.

 

Rhett's own arms were placed over top Link's as the man's hips kept up their steady thrust. In all honesty, he didn't want to come, nor did he want Link too. An orgasm meant the moment ended. Their bodies so connected, was too amazing to lose any time soon. Another memory flittered into his brain. One of that night back at the end of college when they had slept with Sally. He had always wondered what had made Link lock eyes with him when Sally sucked him off. It was what had sent him over the edge all those years ago.

 

“Link, when Sally was giving me that blow job…which I only agreed to so she stopped touching you…I looked over at you, and you held my stare. Why? I know now kind of why, but still…”

 

The thrusting turned stronger, as Link moved his lips to Rhett's ear, “I was so damn jealous of Sally. You just let her get on her knees and do to you what I had dreamt of…masturbated to…for years. There she was before you with this dick in HER mouth. Should have been my mouth…wanted it to be. And as I dejectedly watched, you looked up and stared at me. I was laid bare by it. I didn't care if you saw my lust and longing…I had to keep your eyes on mine. It was in a way, even more intimate then her lips being on your cock.”

 

Rhett's whole neural pathways were stitching the new information into the old memories and enriching them. Adding the additional angles to the past. “I was fucking your mouth that day not hers.”

 

“I know that now.” Link thrust his dick up Rhett's ass and held it there. “Tell me what you would have done had I, at that moment, stood up, walked over and kissed you. Looked you in the eyes and confessed my feelings…tell me what you would have done.”

 

Didn't even take Rhett a second, “I'd have pulled out of Sally's mouth and forgot she even existed. I would have pushed you onto the bed, and kissed every inch on your body. Every part I dreamt of…played with as I jerked off.”

 

A moan left Link's mouth as his thrusting restarted and turned rough. “Shit, McLaughlin…just fuckn' tits and shit!”

 

Joyous laughter flew out of Rhett's mouth. There was something to sharing all this with the man. He thought that they had unlocked such intimacy just being together…but purging the past was releasing even more. Want, desire, lust, love, passion…were not enough to express his feelings.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's head was muddled with all the what ifs of the past. Oh for a fuckn' time machine to go back and make his younger self grow some balls and say something. As his thighs slapped against Rhett's, and his dick pounded the man's ass, Link felt like they had crossed another line. He lowered one hand and grabbed Rhett's messy cock. Not to stroke, but just to hold. Grabbed it at the base and used the placement of his hand to help pull the man back even more firmly onto his cock. Fuck! It was so damn sexy.

 

When he felt Rhett's hand come down and overlap his on the cock, Link lost it. He slammed deep into the warm ass and let the cum mix with the abused cream. He almost blacked out from the intensity of the orgasm and had to remind himself to breath.

 

His cock was still spurting cum into Rhett, as Link was finally able to start the slow recovery. That was when he felt Rhett's hand cover his completely and started to move it up and down Rhett's cock. Shit it was so hot. Link reveled in the feeling of their hands moving in unison against the slippery flesh. Loved the moments Rhett moaned and pushed his head back against Link's shoulder. He knew the moment his friend was close to going over since the strokes got more frenzied.

 

Link used his other hand and pinched a nipple on the man. A litany of curse words flew from the man's lips as Rhett's cum shot out and landed on the bed and floor.

 

Neither man could move for the longest time. Link's cock softened by now, but still pressed into Rhett's gaping hole. Rhett's soft cock still being held in their grip. Both wanting to just fall asleep that way but knowing a shower was very needed.

 

They compromised and stayed in the bed for thirty more minutes before slowly moving apart and heading to that room's shower…mostly because it was closer. There wasn't more cock or ass play in there, but there was kissing. Lots of kissing as the hot water fell around them. The word...MINE...echoed in their hearts.

 

They walked hand in hand to the main bedroom then, and crawled completely naked into bed. Rhett was the one this time to spoon Link to him as they lay there in the moonlight. He looked at Link and smiled, “Remember the trip to France a few years ago.”

 

Link nodded back against the man's chest. “When you pulled me into that bathroom, and I imagined that maybe you were going to finally do something. And instead…”

 

Rhett laughed, “Instead, I showed you a very clean toilet as I took pictures of it for the show.”

 

They stared at the dark ceiling, but saw more than the white paint. Memories were splashed across the expanse.

 

Link refused to unspoon himself as he was enjoying the heat from Rhett's body…so his face remained facing away as he decided to ask Rhett a question. “How about that time at prom, when I made you dance with me…'to be goofy' I had said back then. What was going through your head?”

 

Rhett rubbed his bearded face against Link's, “I remember staring at you for several seconds trying to see any kind of clue that it was more than a goof. But you were too good at hiding…just as I was. So like the Link-bitch I am, I did it and tried to absorb the feel of you as much as I could.”

 

“Did you jerk off to it that night?”

 

“Yes. A few times really. Each time we would leave the dance and go somewhere and play. It changed each time I used it.”

 

Link turned to stare at his best friend, “Tell me the favorite one you thought of.”

 

Rhett ran his fingers up Link's neck and face till they tangled in the man's hair. “Well the one I used the most, was you telling our dates we had to use the bathroom and we'd be right back. I assumed you actually meant we were going to use the bathroom, but instead you pull me into the janitor's closet and shut the door. It was pitch black and I was still clueless and asked what you were doing. I found out when I felt my pants pulled down and your mouth closing around my soft cock. It wasn't soft for long, as I stood there in shock. I remember whispering to you, 'What are you doing, Link?' You let my cock go and placed a kiss on the balls, 'Something I've always wanted, McLaughlin.' And you sucked me off in the dark. We left the closet then, and right before we went back into the dance I stopped you. My finger moved to your mouth and I wiped away a stray drop of my cum. That was always hot because it was evidence that you really had done it. And we went back into the dance…normally by the time I wiped the cum off your lips, I would explode, so the fantasy usually ended there.”

 

Link leaned over and placed a kiss on Rhett's lips. “My best jerking fantasy back then was…I had just come over to your house from soccer practice. I was all sweaty and stinky from it. I had my gym bag with me and your brother let me in…your parents were away for the weekend. Your brother, Cole, says he is off to his girlfriend's and that you are in the shower. I placed the bag down by the stairs and couldn't help myself from walking to the bathroom. I knew I shouldn't, but I had to try 'accidentally' opening the door and see whatever I could. I got to the second floor and I clearly heard you singing in the shower. I paused by the door feeling very timid, but pushed it open anyways. I got instantly hard seeing your silhouette behind the shower curtain. I leaned back against the now closed door and watched you. You still didn't know I was there. I saw your hands soaping your body, and then I saw you move your hand down to your crotch. I watched in happy awe as you began to jerk off. I tried to memorize it all for use later. You were going to town with your cock…I mean the thing was getting severely beaten. You arched back and suddenly I heard the sexiest words flow out of your mouth. You moaned my name over and over. I was buzzing, and painfully hard by that point. But I held back. I felt like I had invaded something sacred. I was about to walk out, but you pushed aside the curtain too fast and caught me in the room. Your whole body turned red as you knew what I had just witnessed. You looked at me, to see how I would deal with it…and that is when you saw my pants all tight. Your tongue pushed out, you licked your lips, and took a deep breath. We were standing in your bathroom like that for a few minutes. Your dick was getting hard again. I blurt out, 'Your brother left. It's just us.' I remember focusing on you gulping at that news. Made me want to kiss your neck. I started moving towards you but you moved back a foot. I was amazed how bold I felt and I kissed your adam's apple. Oh, how I used to fantasize how you tasted. I stood back then and looked at how you responded. You blushed but smiled. I thought holy fuck it was going to happen. You leaned down and kissed my lips…it was better than I hoped. We go on to mess around all over the house. Each time we'd move to a different room.”

 

When Link finished recalling his high school masturbating fantasy, he grinned at Rhett. Rhett was staring at him with his jaw dropped.

 

“Link, that one weekend when we had the house to ourself and I had gone into the bathroom to take a shower…I had a similar thought. It was so hard…literally…to be near you after that. It was the first full-blown sex daydream I had of you.”

 

“Well tomorrow when we wake up, we can reenact them all.” Link laid his head down on Rhett's chest and could hear the man's heart beating under him. His hand moved lower and casually latched onto the man's cock. Not in a sexual way, but just as a territorial symbol.

 

“Good night, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett placed a kiss on Link's head, “Night, Neal. Love you, babe.”

                                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the GMM episode mentioned in this chapter [ Breath Holding Challenge ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBFFU6b3kns).


	16. Bloody Hell that was good

* * *

 

The two men that met Darren at the Hotel entrance Wednesday evening looked visibly different. So much so that the normally, non-personal driver asked them about it.

 

The duo tried not to send glances to each other…they already felt like neon signs. They looked off in different directions as Link just casually laughed it off. “No kids, man. I haven't slept in that quiet of a space for eons.”

 

\- - - - -

 

The driver bought it, but Rhett had to fight not to roll his eyes at his friend. It had been a good excuse, but sooooo not the truth. They damn near radiated because they spent the morning reenacting every single fantasy that they had ever imagined. It had been soul cleansing and so fuckn' hot.

 

Rhett was very happy that today's episode was going to be filmed in the kitchen area and that they were not going to be sitting. His ass…oh holy hell, his ass hurt in the best way possible. Not only from the pummeling it received thanks to the dark haired man sitting at his side…but with the grabbing and spanking that had also transpired.

 

Out of no where, Rhett felt himself fart and both men fought back laughter. Even as they were getting ready for the shoot tonight, Rhett was still passing whip-cream whenever he used the bathroom. He would never think of that white substance the same ever again.

 

\- - - - -

 

If Darren wasn't the consonant driver he was, his eyes would have left the road and looked back to see such joyful expressions on their faces. Each looking out their window, but very deep in memories.

 

Link could feel Rhett's presence without even looking over at the man. It was like his best friend let off this unique frequency that only Link was attuned to. He was trying to think of a way of describing how liberated he felt after their time in the hotel room that morning.

 

How damn lucky were they, to actually be able to go back to important thoughts from the past and deal with them? Enjoy them for real…with the very person they were about! Link knew they were more than lucky…that was such a weak word for just how blessed they were to have each other. But he couldn't fit all that it was into mere human letters. It was so deep in the gut…carved into their souls.

 

Suddenly the blood oath they had made all those years ago came back to him. It had been such a serious, sacred moment. He wanted to make a new oath. In a way maybe like a marriage vow, but not so cliché. Nothing about them was cliché. He wanted to make sure Rhett knew he was in this till the end of their very existence.

 

Link was still thinking about this when they walked into the YouTube building and made their way to the kitchen area for the day's shoot.

 

                                                                   

 

The hustle and noise of the crew helped him to put it on the back burner till later. The sight that greeted them was completely different then what they had seen on their initial tour.

 

The crew had removed the table and chairs from the space and added a huge island of everything you could ever wish to have in a kitchen. The best ovens, blenders, knives, everything. As if the room itself, with the weirdly cool triangular wooden panels, wasn't amazing enough.

 

It was going to be a very fun episode. They were going to have a cooking contest…well kind of. They'd take turns being blind-folded and the other person would have to guide them through making a complicated meal. The person directing the other would be judged on how well they got the blind-folded man to make the food. They were going to have some of the crew and Brian be the judges.

 

Well that was the original plan. It all changed when an excited bald man ran over to them as they were waiting in the kitchen to start shooting. “You guys are never going to believe it!”

 

The duo looked at the man and Link asked, “What's up?”

 

Brian practically shook with it, “YouTube is partnering with The Food Channel to host some of their shows here and got Gordon Ramsay to agree.”

 

Thinking this was the big news, Rhett smiled at the man, “Good for you guys. That will reach a big market.”

 

“No…I mean yes it will, but that isn't the news. Gordon Ramsay was here this morning to check out the site and overheard some of the crew mention you guys filming a cooking contest tonight! He asked to be a part of the show!”

 

Rhett and Link's jaws dropped to the ground. “No way? No way. You're telling me Gordon Ramsay…Hell's Kitchen Ramsay…wants to be on our show?” Link looked incredulously at the man.

 

Brian nodded and grinned big. “He loved your idea about the blind-folded cooking challenge and he asked to be the judge!”

 

“Dannnnggg!” Rhett's day just kept getting better and better.

 

At that moment the crew's noise increased and the three guys turned to see the very man standing by the entrance. Gordon was a lot taller in person than he appeared on TV. He was even a few inches taller than Link…but Rhett still towered over the Brit by at least five inches. They were awestruck. And yet the dude was so cool and fun, that within five minutes they felt like they had been friends with Gordon just as long as they had with each other.

 

Everyone was buzzing about how this episode was going to be the best of the week. Standing at the stove-top while Gordon Ramsay was hiding behind them, made the two guys think it just might be.

 

Brian got everyone to focus, “In three…two…one…”

 

Rhett sent a goofy terrified look to the camera, “Today, Link might actually kill me.”

 

The two guys parted and Gordon stood up, “Let's talk about that.”

 

As the normal pause for the theme song happened, some last minute fixes took place. Soon Link was grinning big at the camera. “Gooooooooood Mythical Morning, y'all. We are going to have a blast on today's episode…you should go grab a friend and make them watch.”

 

Rhett shook his head, “Yes, great idea, Neal. If you didn't catch who our amazing guest is on today's show, I am proud to introduce Gordon Ramsay to the mythical beasts.”

 

The very craggy faced blonde man grinned. “Great to be here guys. You will be breaking in my home for the next week.”

 

“That's right. YouTube is hosting several shows from The Food Network in their NY Space next week. Make sure you set your DVRs for them.” Link advertised.

 

“Tell the people what we will be doing today.” Rhett said to Gordon.

 

“Today these two guys are putting their health and their very lives into each other's hands. They will take turns being blind-folded and will have to trust the other person to lead them through a complicated recipe. They don't know this, but I had the crew switch out their pre-planned choices for two of my own.”

 

This was news to the duo and their look of shock to the camera was genuine.

 

Gordon laughed at their expressions, “Only way to make it fun, mates. This way you will really have to work together to save fingers and other body parts. I will then judge their creation and the person who instructed their partner to make the best meal will win a prize.”

 

“I'll just be happy to make it out of here with my fingers intact.” Link teased.

 

Rhett snickered, “You might not know this, Gordon, but Link is really good at being bad with knives.”

 

“Even better.” The British man said with an evil grin. He pulled out a odd looking coin and held it in the air, “I will toss this pound into the air and whoever's side lands up will get to chose if they go first or last. What side do you want Rhett?”

 

“Now wait a minute,” Link teasingly interrupted, “Why does he get to chose first? I think we need to do rock, paper, scissors to decide.”

 

“Fine…go for it.”

 

The two guys stood face to face and started.

 

“Rock, paper, scissors shoot…” they both said as they did the hand movements.

 

Link pouted as Rhett strutted around him in glee. Rhett's scissor having cut Link's paper. “Dang it, man!”

 

“I chose heads.”

 

Pouting Link whispered, “I chose tails.”

 

Gordon was staring back and forth at the two guys as if he just truly got their connection. He was grinning as he tossed the coin into the air and everyone waited for it to land.

 

The roles were reversed when it did, as Link did a chicken strut around the beard man. “Oh yeah, I won, in your face, McLaughlin.”

 

“Now, Link,” Gordon looked over a the gleeful man, “you need to decide what would be your best strategy…do you want to go first or second?”

 

“So I'm not being judge by what I cook…but by what I get Rhett to make?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Well then, put on your blind-fold, buddy…you're going to have to obey my every command.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was having a great time, and had even reverted back to just being Link's friend…until the man said that. Those words made instant images of all they had done in the hotel blast into his brain. Rhett gulped.

 

Somehow he took his trademark blind-fold and placed it over his eyes. He felt Link's warm hand circle his wrist then and lead him closer to the work island. The wicked man even pressed his palm into Rhett's back before moving away.

 

“Now guys,” Gordon's voice came from further away as he was now sitting in his judge's chair to the side of the work station. “You will be working together to make my world famous, mushroom risotto.”

 

Shit and fuck and tits! Did the man have to say mushroom…added to the darkness, it made Rhett remember back to the moment after the So Dang Dark shoot when he and Link experienced their first moments as more than friends. Thank goodness for the work station hiding his lower half.

 

\- - - - -

 

He wasn't the only on affected by memories. Link's voice wavered as he started with the commands. Ten minutes later, the crew was dying with laughter and several times even Gordon fell off his chair in hysterics. That Rhett could still walk, and didn't have cuts or bruise all over his tall frame was a miracle.

 

Link couldn't believe how freakin' difficult it was to tell someone how to cook with just words. It was like playing charades at the pro level. So damn frustrating too. His competitive side showed up and he was really riding Rhett about making it right. It turned out okay, but not as good as Link would have liked.

 

As Rhett removed his blind-fold, Sam was walking the plate of mushroom risotto over to Gordon. The man stared down at the semi-clean plate as he used a spoon to move the food around. “The thickness is pretty good…nothing is burnt.” He lifted the spoon to his mouth and took a bite. “Not bad at all…could use more salt and seasonings but, for what you went through to make it, I give it an eight out of ten.”

 

The two guys high-fived as the crew cheered.

 

“Okay, now Rhett you will have to guide Link to make my world renowned beef wellington.”

 

“What? Dang it!” Link had a scared look on his face as he placed the signature blind-fold with glasses over his eyes. It was his turn to gulp when Rhett's warm fingers curled around his wrist and he was walked to the starting point.

 

Rhett payed him back big time for the touch to the man's back by leaning down, and placing his lips right by Link's ear while stage whispering, “Don't kill yourself, Neal.”

 

The crew and the British chef all laughed. The whole space was just permeating with happiness. Everyone there was having so much fun. It was the very reason the two guys did the show. That feeling they creating, and the feelings of joy they were able to spread to their mythical beasts.

 

Two bandaids on each hand, one ice-pack for a banged knee, a big bruise on his forearm, and almost thirty minutes later, Link placed the beef wellington onto the plate.

 

The room had heard constant laughter the entire time it took the two guys to finish. They were sooo over their normal allotted time, but even Brian knew it was all going to air. YouTube would make it work even if it turned into an hour special. It was comedy gold.

 

Link stared tiredly into the camera as he took off his blind-fold. “That was tough, y'all.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was bent over laughing as he took in the battered state of his friend. He had not tried to maim the man…didn't need to…Link did that all by himself.

 

They stood before Gordon then as Sam handed the chef the plate. It was thoroughly looked over, before the blonde man took his first bite. “It's surprisingly cooked to the right amount of pinkness. The meat is still tender and the seasoning is damn near spot on…but I do wonder if I taste a bit of…blood?”

 

Even Link laughed at that one. “So let us know, man…who wins?”

 

Gordon took a few more bites off each plate as he deliberated. “The winner is…”

 

 


	17. Tea & heck...everything

* * *

 

Two camera people moved into the space and took close-ups of Rhett and Link, just as they do on Hell's Kitchen when Gordon makes his final choice.

 

“…going to be crowned in Good Mythical More.” the brit said staring into the camera.

 

Filming paused and the cameras were turned off as everyone started talking at once. The crew was in seventh heaven. When everyone calmed down, the shoot continued for the after-show just as it ended.

 

Gordon repeated his line, “The winner is…”

 

The cameras took the close-ups and the together shot before focusing back to Gordon. “Rhett.”

 

The man in question was jumping up and down. Link let out a sigh and playfully pouted.

 

“Rhett, you stayed calm when disaster after disaster struck…dealt with Link's issues very well…and ended up with a great plate. Your prize is…getting to fly over to London for New Year's eve and being a guest host on my special holiday show.”

 

Everyone got super quiet at that surprise news. Rhett was just plain staring at the man. “Really? Oh man, my wife, Jessie, is going to flip. She's always wanted to go to London.”

 

“You and your family can even stay at my Londan flat for the week.”

 

The ecstatic man smiled over to Link, but lost a bit of the pure joy seeing the pout hiding in the man's eyes. Nothing anyone else would notice, but Rhett did.

 

For the remainder of Good Mythical More, Gordon gave the men some cooking lessons while they all talked about the grossest thing they ever ate. Gordon bowing…literally bowing to the guys after they told him about eating the bull testicle, as well as the balut. And just like that, filming for Thursday's episodes were finished.

 

Brian had showed parts of what they filmed to the YouTube execs and everyone was on board to push the episode as much as possible. So after an hour of making teaser ads for YouTube, and even some for TV which incorporated a push for Good Mythical Morning and Gordon's new show…the crew were finally able to start cleaning up.

 

“You two must have a late dinner with me tonight.” Gordon said as they made their way out of the building to their perspective cars.

 

Rhett and Link were torn. They wanted to use all the free time they had to be together, but this was Gordon Ramsay asking them to go to dinner. Both men looked at each other and knew their answer. “We'd love to. When and where.”

 

“Indochine around nine. We'll have some fun scaring the owner when they see I'm eating there.”

 

“We'll be there.”

 

The three men parted ways with Gordon getting into his own chauffeured car. Darren was a rapt audience when they told him about all that took place for Thursday's show. He promised to watch it.

 

They had talked so much that the ten mile drive to the hotel went fast. And soon the two men were waving the driver off and heading to their room. As they passed through the lobby the coolest thing happened. The hotel had a lounge area with a TV broadcasting CNN. And whatever programing that had been on went to commercial break and there popped up one of the ads for the episode with Gordon.

 

                                                                  

 

Both men pulled out their phones and took selfie with the ad playing in the background. They'd have to pull up YouTube on the bedroom TV Thursday and watch it.

 

It was almost seven so they wouldn't have time to play, but they did have time for a shower. Some kissing and touching was just fine after the busy day. By eight-fifteen they were waiting for Darren once more in the front of the lobby.

 

They tried to give the man some money for the late night drive, but he refused again. “Like I said guys, I work for YouTube so I'm getting paid just fine for this…and besides we go in a queue and I won't have to drive anyone around for several months.”

 

“Are you sure you're okay with coming to get us after dinner? If not, we'd be glad to catch a cab.” Link asked as they pulled up to Indochine.

 

“And risk getting reamed by the bigwigs at YouTube for not keeping you safe during your week here? Heck no. Just call me when you are almost done and I'll be here.”

 

As they watched the man drive away, Rhett turned to Link, “We have to do something for the guy before we leave. I don't know what, but something.”

 

Link was in total agreement. They had never had a better driver.

 

Walking into the restaurant, they were slammed in the face with a palm tree theme.

 

                                                               

 

Suddenly, they felt right at home with the California décor…well not at home…since it was a bit suffocating. But it was clean and there was a delicious food scent in the air. As all the will it episodes proved, the two guys were up to trying anything once.

 

They were greeted by a young maître d' who immediately escorted them to a back booth away from the main table area.

 

\- - - - -

 

Gordon was sitting there with a table full of plates. A bunch of nervous waiters hovered in the background watching him.

 

“Guys! Come here…I got some stuff for us to try.” The British accent sounded so loud in the narrow space. Gordon moved inward to make room for them at the circular booth.

 

Link looked at all the food, “Looks like our desk during a Will It episode. Should I have brought my barf bucket?”

 

Rhett was the one sitting next to Gordon, so he leaned over to inform the man something any fan of the show knew. “Just so you know, Link is known for gagging.”

 

The craggy faced chef burst out in laughter. “Gagging huh? Well he just needs to know how far to push things before he can't take anymore.”

 

Rhett's head flew back against the booth, as he laughed so hard he couldn't breath. Link was actually blushing.

 

“Sorry, mate. I couldn't resist. I've watched a couple of your episodes before the show today, and your vomiting is hilarious.”

 

Link just shook his head, “I aim to please.”

 

Gordon waved his hand over the food, “You shouldn't have any trouble with this stuff. All normal foods. Eat…”

 

The three men spent the next two hours sampling everything on the menu…literally everything. They were bursting at the seams by the time the waiter took away the last of the plates.

 

“I will not to eat till Sunday after all that.” Rhett said as he held his stomach and leaned back.

 

“Oh gosh, I think my pants will pop a button if I stand up. I am sure I gained ten pounds.” Link added.

 

Gordon didn't seem fazed at all. “I feel great.”

 

He called the waiter back to the table, “Let the owner know I enjoyed it all. The grilled salmon was the only thing that was remotely over cooked. Great job.”

 

The waiter went away very happy.

 

“So you guys ready to head out? Up for a night on the town, or do you need to get back to the hotel?”

 

Link looked over at Rhett and shrugged, “I mean we don't need to be at work till five tomorrow. What do you think?”

 

“Like where would we go?” Rhett asked.

 

The theme song to Sesame street blared from Rhett's pocket. Link and Gordon were staring at his choice of ring tones. “It's your wife, Link. I have that as her ring tone.”

 

Link sat up and his hand went to check his hair as the bearded man hit the accept button.

 

“Hey Christy, what's up?”

 

Her voice reverberated out of Rhett's phone, which he had put on speaker, “Sorry to bug you, but Shepard was missing you and asked me to call. It is my half of the week with the kids. I would have called Link, but I wasn't sure if you'd be off on your own.”

 

Link smiled, “Hey honey, I'm right here.”

 

Christy laughed, “Well, I'm not really surprised. Hey, baby. Missing you.”

 

“Missing you more. How is it going with all the kids?”

 

“They are doing really well…let me give the phone to Shepard, he is waiting here antsy to talk to his dad.”

 

Rhett's face changed and got all soft the second his youngest started talking. Gordon was a dad too, so he and Link both smiled. Made them miss their own kids.

 

When the young boy was satisfied, Shepard handed the phone back to Christy, “Well, I'll let you guys go. I'll meet you two at the airport on Sunday.”

 

Link leaned over the table to whisper to Gordon, “Is it ok if I have her say hi to you?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Link took the phone from Rhett, “Hon, you will never guess who we're having dinner with tonight.”

 

“Gordon Ramsay?”

 

Link stared at the phone thinking maybe the video button had been pushed but it hadn't. “How did you guess?”

 

Her laugh echoed around the booth, “YouTube is pushing tomorrow's episode of GMM hardcore. Saw an ad during Modern Family.”

 

The three men were all grins at this news…who knew something so random could end up with such great publicity.

 

“Want to talk to him?”

 

“Umm let me think…uh yeah.”

 

Link laughed. He loved how she was always busting his balls. He handed the phone to Gordon and the two started chatting with ease. When the man handed the phone back, Link said his goodbye and returned it to Rhett.

 

“So where should we go?” Gordon asked

 

Once again the air was invaded by the sound of a phone going off, this time the tune was the theme song from Monty Python's _Life of Brian_. Link pulled out his cell phone and grinned at the other two. “ _Life of Brian_ …Brian from YouTube.”

 

He hit the accept button, “Hey Brian, what's up? Really wow that was fast. You want us to come watch it? Hold on…”

 

Link lowered the phone and looked at the two guys, “Brian said the editing is done, and he'd like our input on the final cut. With all the ads out, he wants to make sure it's perfect.”

 

“Well I guess we are heading back to the YouTube Space next.” Gordon teased as he motioned the waiter over and asked for the bill.

 

Link confirmed that they'd be over, and Brian let him know he have someone waiting at the front to let them in since it was after hours. They called Darren next and Gordon agreed to just hitch a ride with them. He called his own driver and let him know the change of plans.

 

It was fun to see Darren all flustered as he held the door open for the three guys. He kept trying not to stare at Gordon. When they arrived at the YouTube building, Sam was there waiting by the front entrance.

 

                                                                    

 

He ushered the three men into the Lobby where a wall of TV puzzled together to show the YouTube logo. Brian and a few of the editing team were waiting for them.

 

“Hey guys, thanks for coming back. I just want fresh eyes to watch it and make sure we got it right. I think we did.” Brian shook each of their hands.

 

They were soon comfortably seated with the lights off as the episode started on the full wall. It was a cool way of watching anything…especially yourself. And indeed, with all the introductions of Gordon and the push for his new venture...plus merging GMM and Good Mythical More together, the show ended up at an hour in length. But all three men could have watched twice as much footage. It had been that good.

 

A relieved Brian was beaming at their praise. “Good…yea! I can't wait now.”

 

Gordon turned to the two guys, “I guess this is where our night ends. I had a blast. I think I'm going to have both you guys come on my New Year's eve show. I know Rhett won, but you guys just work so well together.”

 

Link felt his heart get all gushy at that. They really were good together. “Thanks, man. We were blessed to have detention together in first grade, all those years ago…and that we have so much in common.”

 

Rhett smiled, “Thank the universe, for Ms. Locklear.”

 

“Damn, you guys make me want to call up all my school chums and talk with them.”

 

A few minutes later, everyone was waving goodbye as they got in their perspective cars and headed home for the night. Link wanted to slide over to Rhett and simply lay his head on the man's shoulder.

 

He missed having their own car in moments like that. The desire to just touch the man was so strong. It felt like it was saturating the very air of the car.

 

Rhett looked over and Link could tell his friend was feeling it to. That goofy grin spread across his face and his eyes promised to do something about it all when they got to the hotel.

 

With a heartfelt goodbye to Darren, the two guys headed into the hotel. They weren't even half way through the lobby when they heard a gasp.

 

 


	18. One way or the other we might die

* * *

 

They looked over to the woman sitting in the TV section, and yep she was staring. Apparently the ads not only advertised the show but their faces. They weren't as inconspicuous now as before.

 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Rhett asked the woman giving her a kind smile.

 

“Sorry, it's just I'm a huge fan and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you guys. Are you really having an extended show tomorrow with Gordon Ramsay?”

 

Link shook his head, “The very one. We just got back from a preview of it and you'll enjoy it. We did.”

 

“Awesome! Can I get your autographs? My sister is going to flip. She has your hoodie and everything.”

 

Two signatures and a selfie on her cell phone later, the two guys were able to restart their path to the room. There wasn't any shove against the closed door that night. They were just glad to be together…alone. Instead, they used the left over ice cream products and made sundaes before heading to the sofa.

 

“I was so peeved that you were happy about going to London for a week without me…I know it was stupid but it bothered me.” Link confessed as they ate their lactose-free ice cream while watching TV.

 

“I knew you were upset. No one else would notice, but I saw it in your eyes.” Rhett rested his head down against the man's shoulder. “I would have offered that we do the show from there that week anyways, man. Anything to get you over there too.”

 

“I thought about that afterwards.” Link tilted his head to rest it on top of Rhett's. “You are always good at making time for us like that. And now, we won't have to spend so much money. Yea for Gordon Ramsay being a pretty cool guy.”

 

It was past one a.m. when they headed to the bedroom. They were tired enough to just strip down and crawl into the bed. And yet when they went to kiss goodnight, a spark spun around in their guts. The gentle tired kiss turned into a groping, clutching, pulling, deep one.

 

Fingers found homes in hair, and lips tasted every square inch of each person's body. Cocks were rock hard and rubbing against each other. It was such an erotic sensation that they let it continue. It wasn't about a hole being pummeled tonight…it was more a meeting of bodies and souls. So as tongues pushed into mouths, and fingers gripped ass cheeks, the two guys let whatever contact happen between their dicks.

 

And when they blew many minutes later it was just as intense and meaningful as a good fucking. Link grabbed his shirt from the floor and was about to wipe them down, but Rhett grabbed the hand. “No way, Neal…you will clean me off. If you do a good enough job, I'll return the favor.”

 

Link's tongue flicked out and licked his lower lip. “Lay back then, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett laid down onto his pillow keeping his gaze firmly on his friend.

 

A quick perusal, and Link was ready to begin. He didn't go for the typical starting place, but instead hit the higher spots on Rhett's chest. Fuck the man's skin was so warm against his lips and tongue as he licked away the remains of their cum. And he could taste that it wasn't just Rhett's. The man had a distinct flavor and therefore Link could tell what belonged to whom. He didn't care. It was hot that their cum was mingled together on the bearded man's skin. So much so, Link's dick started firming up again.

 

He wasn't the only one getting effected by the thorough clean-up. When Link finally reached Rhett's crotch there was the man's cock sticking up and waiting for round two. With a moan, Link slide his salty mouth right down the entire shaft. Rhett sent a few curse words his way at the suddenness of the attack.

 

“Oh fuck, Neal, your mouth makes my dick feel like it's surrounded by an electric blanket. So sexy, man. Oh fuck, babe, that tongue is wicked.”

 

Link grinned around his friend's cock as his tongue swirled under and around the hard flesh. Fuck! He tasted so damn good…Link wanted a pure stream of Rhett's DNA, so his suction increased ten-fold.

 

Rhett's hips arched off the bed at that and the man's fingers dug deeply into Link's black hair. “Oh shit, oh fuck, man. I can't breath! Oh, fuck, Link…fuck, oh fuck! I'm…oh shit I'm cumming!”

 

Link felt the warm liquid hit his throat full speed and groaned. He kept sucking, making Rhett twitch like a animal being electrified. When the last of the cum was licked out of the tip, Link released his hold and let the softened cock pop out of his mouth. He placed a kiss on it and then on the balls sac before moving back to his own pillow.

 

He grinned over to his best friend, “Mhmmm, better than ice cream any day.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett rolled over on his side and his large palm moved to stroke Link's thigh. He laid his own leg over Link's and enjoyed the feel of their skin rubbing. There had been some cum splatter left on the man, and it smeared into Rhett's skin. He leaned down then and pushed his lips into an splash of cum on the man's stomach. When his lips were thoroughly coated he moved them to Link's and kissed him deeply.

 

Not only could he taste the cum from his lips, but when Rhett's tongue pressed into Link's mouth he could taste himself. It was so damn hot. Rhett's hand moved from the thigh to cup Link's very engorged cock. It jerked happily at the feel of the warm palm griping it. Rhett let go of the cock, to rub his hand in the leftover cum on Link's body and then put it right back onto the cock. The cum acting nicely as a lubricate to help make the strokes even smoother.

 

As their mouths kept their hold on each other, Rhett's hand kept a firm, fast rhythm. Several times Link moaned against Rhett's lips. Soon the leg that had rested on Link's thigh, moved higher to rub against the man's balls. The warm sac of skin so erotic against Rhett's cooler skin. Link closed his legs around Rhett's leg and the bearded man moaned.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link broke his lips away from Rhett's and gasped, “Oh shit, McLaughlin, get that mouth down there and swallow the cum that's about to make it's presence known.”

 

With a quick kiss to Link's adam's apple, Rhett obeyed and soon his mouth was wrapped around the head of Link's cock. It was all slippery from precum. Rhett's hand didn't let go of the shaft, but just kept stroking it as he sucked hard on the head.

 

Link's body twisting and writhing against his best friend. He locked his legs around Rhett and lost his mind. Profanity, that Link didn't even think he knew, poured out of his lips as he filled Rhett's mouth with cum.

 

It was a very salty kiss five minutes later when Rhett let go of Link's cock and their lips locked. Deliciously salty. Rhett pulled Link back against his body then and they fell asleep very content.

                                                                                                          

 

They didn't wake up till almost noon on Thursday. The first thing they did was select YouTube on the TV, and watched the show with Gordon. It was exactly like what they had seen the night prior but there was just something about seeing it on a YouTube page…with likes reaching already into the millions. And the comment section was jammed with great responses from mythical beasts and Ramsay fans alike. What a fun and awesome way to start the day.

 

When the show ended, they flipped to Sally VonHum's page and saw another new video waiting for them. This one was named _Rhink – Run Baby Run_ and the first scene was the photo from YouTube Rewind that year. Instead of the rewind button, Rhett had originally been holding, she had replaced it with her page image. It was very well done. She had also changed it from all red to include some purple. Looked better actually.

 

As the video played, they were cracking up at how well she edited things together. They couldn't believe her tenacity in finding old bits and making it sound so extremely naughty. It was so erotically sexy that it made them need to play.

 

So as her playlist ran in the background, they got busy making her innuendos a reality. By the time _Rhink - Like Drugs To Me_ ended with TV Link saying he felt exposed in a good way…the older version of the man was truly exposed under Rhett as the man's cock exploded into his ass.

 

Rhett leaned down, when he could breath again, and nipped Link's shoulder. He slid his cock out and laid down onto the bed with a contented grin plastered on his face.“That was fucking fantastic, babe.”

 

Link agreed, even with having to lay down carefully since his ass was strangely and deliciously sore. A grin spread across his face as he looked over at Rhett. Run Baby Run had restarted and was at the part where TV Link was saying 'you're the one that shoved it in my mouth' to TV Rhett.

 

Link turned to the man and grinned, “I feel like Dumbledore suddenly in that I would amend that phrase to say, well you are the one that shoved it into my ass.”

 

Rhett pulled him over for a kiss. When they parted, the bearded man shook his head at Link, “You are such a sexy geek. You can lick my sword anytime, Neal.”

 

“Only if you find that He-man outfit, McLaughlin.”

 

It was one of their more playful days together in the hotel. Kept the playlist running the whole time as background noise. Would suddenly hone in on random bits as the day wore on. They only turned the TV off when it was time to head to the studio for their last filming.

 

This time, more than one person recognized them on the way through the lobby. One of the reasons being obvious when they heard their names being spoken by a local news anchor on channel seven. The guy was talking about how Al Roker mentioned the show on the Today Show. Even used Skype to talk to Gordon, who gladly used the moment to promote his new venture. Threw a bone in for Rhett & Link too.

 

The duo stood watching the piece till it changed over to weather. They were both a bit giddy over it all. It was just a fun, laid back, smile kind of day. Even Darren gushed to them about the episode, which was even greater praise than Al's. The whole way to the YouTube building, the man kept mentioning bits he liked almost as if he couldn't contain it. It was so cool.

 

And when they got to lobby for that night's filming, the receptionist's desk was covered with cake and party food. All the sofas and other furnishings that would normally fill the lobby were replaced with a menacing obstacle course for that night's filming.

 

                                                            

 

Brian was all grins walking over to them. “We almost had an outage due to the overwhelming amount of people tuning in for the show this morning! The execs are saying it's one of the highest watched YouTube shows ever. They are very pleased.”

 

All the crew was riding the high of it as well. It was going to be a very fun night. They'd be revisiting the conjoined twin challenge. This time the spandex outfit they'd be wearing was YouTube red. The crew had set up the obstacle course all around the huge space, and Rhett and Link would be timed to see how long it took them finish. Thank goodness they would have on baggy, black, swim trunks when they changed into red spandex outfit. Link was squirming already just thinking about Rhett's body being duct taped so tightly to his.

 

They were a bit late starting, due to the celebration time and having to clean up the food from the space afterwards. But soon they were sitting behind a make-shift desk, in front of the huge window. The geniuses at YouTube had played a trick to make it look like it was still morning, by draping a scene on the outside of the window and lighting it. It was so convincing, even Rhett did a double take when he first saw it.

 

“What do you get when you add red spandex, duct tape, together with two grown men?” Rhett said with his eyebrows wiggling mischievously at the camera.

 

Link gaped into the lens and then looked over at Rhett with a scared expression. “Uhhh…let's talk about that.”

 

This time the camera was stopped to give the two guys time to get into costume. It took Sam and two other crew members almost twenty minutes to get them to the final stage of readiness. They were even more tightly taped than the last time.

 

The duo got to the start of the obstacle course and waited for their cue. Link let out a big sigh to camera, “Well if that last time wasn't enough, we've been asked to revisit the conjoined twin challenge.”

 

Rhett looked over the man's shoulder, “This time we will be made to get through a huge obstacle course set up in the lobby here at New York YouTube Space. The course consists of ten obstacles. Here's Sam to explain.”

 

The young man walked into frame and smiled. “The crew has set up a very challenging course. The first spot will be a ten foot long tunnel filled with tomato products. Once they crawl through that, it is on to the pull up station. Together they have to finish nine pull ups. They then travel to the over and under part where they will be crawling over and under seven wooden work horses. The fourth part to the course is this balance beam in the pool of ice water. One wrong move and SPLASH. If they make it through that, they will go to Hoop Alley where they will jump into each hula-hoop on the ground, bend down, lift the hoop over themselves and drop it behind. The sixth obstacle is another ten foot tunnel, but this time filled with liver. Once through it, they will head to the jump rope station and have to complete five rotations. Now the seventh obstacle is the craziest. Hopefully they will not fall into the water back at the balance beam because we have over one hundred dangling wires…each with enough juice to give them a good wake up call. After surviving that, they will have to move through a twelve foot long peanut butter pit. And last but not least, the course ends on one of Link's favorite things. The cereal search is a huge vat filled with cereal and milk where they will have to find the GMM flag hidden somewhere inside. If they can do all this in under twenty minutes…YouTube is going to donate fifty-thousand dollars to St. Jude's Children's Hospital.”

 

Sam walked back to the two guys and patted them on the back. “Ready?”

 

“Oh man, I won't have to go to the gym for a month after this.” Link said staring in horror at it all.

 

“Come on, Neal. We got this. Think of all that money for St Jude. We just have to keep going.” Rhett sounded almost excited.

 

“For charity.” Link gulped and made a show of stretching before they started, but regretted every rub against Rhett. It was like having sex in public with how taped together they were.

 

Sam came back into frame and held up a toy starter gun. “On your mark…get set…go!” The pop of the cap gun crackled through the air and the two men wobbly made there way to the first obstacle. A huge countdown clock showed up on the TV wall.

 

It was crazy how hard it was to get down onto all fours…even more so crawling through a squishy shaky tunnel that stank like raw ketchup. By the time the two guys trudge through all the obstacles to the bowl of cereal and somehow found the flag…they were extremely tired. Sore, and tired.

 

The erotic aspects of being strapped to one another ended three obstacles in with the seven wooden work horse, and having to get up and back down way too many times. Every muscle in their body was on fire…some literally felt like they were ablaze with actual flames. But at least when they crawled out of the vat of cereal and passed the finish line, the huge clock on the wall was only down to one minute and thirty-five seconds.

 

The crew was laughing as the two men practically fell to the ground and sprawled out half on their sides. Sam squatted next to them and smiled, “Good job guys. Because you got through the course in under twenty minutes, St. Jude will receive fifty-thousand dollars from YouTube.”

 

The nearly passed out men showed as much enthusiasm as their spent bodies could muster. The camera man zoomed in as Link weakly pointed their left hands to the camera, “Thanks for…liking…and commenting…and…and subscribing.”

 

Rhett took almost a whole minute to push them up till his elbow made contact with the floor. “You know what time it is.”

 

Brian came over with a pair of scissors during the space for the fan video. Both were so happy to be able to have the other man's weight removed. They felt very lite, and found the strength to pull themselves up to sit back at the make-shift desk once again placed before the big window.

 

The TV for the digital wheel of mythicality was brought out and held by two of the crew. Rhett slid his fingers across the screen to spin the wheel. It landed on 'Rhett and Link are two competing Beauty Pageant contestants'. Neither man had the umph to give it much, but they did their best.

 

They even started Good Mythical More passed out on the desk. Dried tomato bits, and other nasty stuff stuck all around their body. The smell wasn't any better…liver and chocolate sauce should never go together. But at least getting to sit for the ten minute episode allowed their bodies to calm down and by the end, they were able to sincerely thank the crew for all their hard work.

 

“To any employer out there, these guys are a sure bet for you. Their names and a link to a page set up for each crew member, thanks to YouTube, will be in the description below.” Link turned to look at the entire crew who was seated behind them. “We had a blast this week.”

 

Rhett nodded, “Heck yes. I wasn't sure what to expect, but you guys were so professional. And I enjoyed getting to know you this week. Thank you for everything.”

 

Brian left the camera to run on its own as he walked into frame and stood behind the two guys. “Rhett and Link, on behalf of YouTube and its parent company Google, I want to thank you for bringing your show to our New York YouTube Space for a magical week of entertainment. You are welcome back anytime.”

 

He shook both man's hand and there were tears starting in many eyes.

 

Link adjusted his glasses feeling very emotional himself as he looked into the camera. “See all you mythical beasts from sunny California next week. And remember if you want to see all the behind the scenes of how this amazing crew got the shows together this week…this Saturday's Mythical Crew episode will feature their adventures.”

 

Sam had snuck off frame as Link talked and turned off the camera. Hugs and handshakes followed as everyone was saying their goodbyes. The guys would be there till Sunday but that was the wrap on the work part.

 

There was one more goodbye that night, when Darren dropped them off for the last time at their hotel. Friday through Sunday they'd use the rental car that had sat untouched in the hotel's parking lot all week. The guys took a selfie with the man and slipped him an envelope. When Darren looked into it he gasped. There was quite a few Benjamin Franklins nestled inside.

 

“Guys you don't have to do this. Trust me, YouTube has treated me very kindly this week. Even got a bonus from the added revenue that came in from today's episode.”

 

When he tried to hand the envelope back, Rhett stopped him. “Nah, man. You totally earned that. Use it for Christmas gift, man…heck splurge on that something you always wanted to get but couldn't be irresponsible to pay for.”

 

Darren grinned and shook their hands once more. “Thanks, guys. It's been an honor.”

 

The two guys waved one last time as the man drove away. It was there, watching the tail lights disappearing, that the fact of the week almost being over hit them. Don't get it wrong, they were extremely thankful for all they had been able to do…but that little ugh of it ending sat uncomfortably in their gut.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links for the two Rhink videos mentioned in this chapter [ Rhink - Run Baby Run ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6HpIq-0cbc).
> 
> [ Rhink - Like Drugs To Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_PI76IdvEs).


	19. It ain't the end yet

* * *

 

They were glad that they had been able to get through the lobby area without having to deal with any fans. And very happy to have the suite's door firmly shut and locked behind them. Rhett grabbed two Clearly Canadian drinks from the fridge and they plopped down onto the sofa. Their aging bodies starting to feel the impact of the obstacle course.

 

Rhett was especially feeling the ache in his back, which always bugged him when he overdid things. “I think I'm going to have a shower, take some Tylenol and call it a night. My back is starting to tighten up.”

 

Link had seen the man in agony from his back so he understood. “Care if I join you? I could help wash the areas you are too sore to reach.”

 

The bearded man chuckled, “I bet you could.”

 

A grin spread ear to ear under Link's glasses, “No comment.”

 

The two men made their way to the main bedroom's bathroom. Link helped Rhett strip down and then took care of his own clothes. The naked men turned the water as hot as they could handle and got in. Link was very gentle as he soaped his friend's body, and even helped to wash the man's hair. Something Rhett appreciated very much. He wasn't able to help Link when it was his turn, but Rhett was able to lean in and place a few kisses on the man's shoulders and neck.

 

Link dried them both off then and even went so far as to tuck Rhett into the bed before heading to the kitchen to get the Tylenol. He came back with the two bottles of Clearly Canadian that they had left in the sitting area and two white pills.

 

Rhett swallowed the pills fast hoping to stop any spasms from starting. He didn't want their last few days in New York to be ruined by his back. He motioned for Link to get in bed.

 

“Want a massage, Rhett?” Link asked as he knelt next to the man on the bed.

 

“That would be wonderful actually.”

 

Link grinned mischievously, “Flip over.”

 

Rhett looked at the man with such emotion gushing out of his eyes. He loved the man so damn much. He grinned back and carefully rolled over onto his stomach. And as much soreness as he was experiencing in his back, Rhett couldn't help also feeling desire start to build when Link straddled his thighs.

 

His cock was hardening against the bed as his friend's hands did very good things to Rhett's back. Link had been the one to help Rhett many times before when his back went out. So the man knew how and where to apply the pressure correctly. Between the pills and Link's hands, Rhett knew he'd be okay. Horny, but fine.

 

When Link leaned down to get Rhett's shoulder blades, Rhett felt that he wasn't the only one having issues. Link's cock was poking into the left butt cheek. It wasn't like the man was doing it on purpose…Rhett could tell Link was focused on actually helping with his back, but mhmmm, it was making him forget about his pains.

 

Oh fuck…when he felt Link's mouth kissing down his spine, Rhett felt his hips rotating into the bed. Fuck it, he needed the man more than his back hurt. “I'm going to roll onto my side and you are going to get in front of me, Neal.”

 

Link's hands paused at the base of Rhett's spine. “What? But…I don't want to hurt you, man.”

 

Rhett took the man's hand and pushed it under their bodies so he could feel how rigid the pain was. “I will feel so much better relieving some of my tension into you.”

 

A delicious moan escaped Link's mouth. “Okay then…if you want that.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link crawled carefully in front of Rhett and laid back in a spooning position. Rhett's cock automatically pushed between Link's thighs making them nice and sticky. The head tapped against the underside of Link's balls and it was so erotic. His own cock standing full mass.

 

Fuck! Rhett's hand slid over Link's thigh and kept going till it was wrapped around the man's cock. It felt so damn good being encased in Rhett's warm hand. The bearded man was nibbling against Link's throat and biting the earlobe every now and then. Their hips swaying together as a precursor to the main event.

 

“Link, play with your cock and get your hand all sticky wet…then use it to lube up my dick. I'm going to fuck you into next week.”

 

Link rubbed his palm over the head of his own cock and collected all the precum dribbling out. He reached between his legs and smeared it onto Rhett's cock getting it ready for action. “Okay, McLaughlin, its ready. Oh hell, man I need it in me.”

 

Rhett nipped the his friend's shoulder as he lined up the wet cock with the tiny hole. “I need it in you too, Neal. Hold open your cheeks for me, babe. I want a clear, and precise access to your ass.”

 

Link wiggled around till each of his hands held one of his butt cheeks and spread them. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Rhett shove the head of the cock quickly in. Well as quickly as the puckered hole allowed. Link was naughty and squeezed the muscle to clench the invading flesh.

 

It was Rhett's turn to moan and go a bit bonkers. “Do that again, Link.”

 

The man happily obeyed.

 

“Oh fuck…I want you to milk my cock head till I cum…shit…oh fuck…that feels so damn good.” Rhett's hand moved around Link's hip and started fisting the man's dick. His hand would shutter to a stop when the sensation of Link's sphincter tightening around his cock head got too strong.

 

Link's muscle was so tight that it was actually pulling Rhett's dick in centimeter by centimeter. “No man, just the head…it feels like your lips when you grip me there.”

 

Rhett moved his dick till only the head was half way into the hole again. Link bit his lower lip as he tried to squeeze as hard as he could. It was turning him on as well. Fuck…the tight grip Rhett had on his shaft was so sexy. Link got into a good rhythm and his best friend went ape shit. Rhett's teeth sank into Link's neck and he sucked on the warm flesh between them.

 

Link arched back and let out a loud bellowing groan. “Oh fuck, McLaughlin! Fuck, yeah, sink those teeth into my throat!”

 

The soon to be bruised skin was let go as Rhett rested his lips on Link's ear. “Mine…do you understand this concept, Neal! This is mine!” He stroked Link's dick hard and used the force to shove his own cock all the way into the man's asshole. “And that hole is mine! Say it!”

 

“Yours, Rhett…always yours.” Link whimpered.

 

“That's right, babe, always mine…mine to bite…to fuck…to lick…to suck!”

 

“Oh hell yes!”

 

“Where do you want me to bite you next, Neal?”

 

“I really want your thumb between my lips…I have such an urge to suck on you.”

 

This got the man a nice volley of hard thrusts while Rhett's fist jerked him off faster.

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett…I'm going to cum…oh shit, man…make me cum.”

 

Link's face was pulled roughly down so that Rhett could reach the earlobe with ease. Rhett sucked the flesh into his mouth as he shoved his thumb into the man's parted lips.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was in seventh heaven. His dick was buried to the hilt in Link's ass, his one hand was wrapped firmly around the man's cock, his own mouth was filled with the man's flesh, and his thumb was getting sucked very hardcore. Mhmmm, hell yes…so worth it.

 

There was only one thing he was missing…he was thirsty all of a sudden. He could always finish fucking the man's ass once he got Link off. “Get off my dick and give me your cock, Neal! I need to taste you as you explode.”

 

Link moved so fast, and soon the man's thighs were carefully straddling Rhett's chest as the asked for cock was jammed in to his mouth. Fuck he loved when he couldn't talk at all let alone barely breath because Link was so far down his throat. He moaned around the hard flesh and sucked it for all he could. His fingers digging into Link's ass cheeks and his bearded chin purposefully rubbed against the balls.

 

Seconds later, curses flew from his best friend's lips as Link's cum plunged down Rhett's throat. He moved till just the head was in so he could get a good taste. Mhmmm…salty and satisfying. Rhett kept sucking till not a drop was left. Link was laying limping over him panting like a dog on a sweltering day. “Get on my dick, Neal. My turn now.”

 

Link whimpered but obeyed. He shimmied down Rhett's body till his ass was lined up with the monster cock standing like a column between Rhett's legs. A look of sheer bliss overtook the man's face as he pushed down onto the dick and it popped in. “Oh shit…oh shit…oh fuck, McLaughlin!”

 

“That's exactly right, Link…fuck McLaughlin. Fuck me, babe…make me cum up that ass!” Rhett grabbed the man's arms and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

Link's hips started their back and forth rocking as the man's tongue thrust into Rhett's mouth and tasted himself.

 

“Come on, Neal…I want to hear skin slapping! I don't need gentle…I want you to unleash the beast on me, babe! I need rough.”

 

Soon the satisfying thwhop of skin hitting skin echoed around the room. Both men were moaning and focused in on the connection between their bodies. Rhett reached out and took a hold of the semi-hardened dick between Link's thighs. Used it for a handle as the man rode the cock. Rhett wanted to arch his back and help pound the dick as far as it could go, but his back was still too sore for that.

 

Without any warning Rhett's hips slammed into Link's as the cum went shooting deep within. His whole body was rigid from the overwhelming sensation of the orgasm. Link sat firmly on the dick and relished the feeling.

 

Neither man moved for the longest time. It was Link that got off first and headed into the bathroom. As Rhett laid exhausted on the bed he heard the sink running for a few seconds before being turned off. Link returned with a soapy wash rag and proceeded to gently, and thoroughly wash off Rhett's softened cock.

 

It was such a loving gesture that it made Rhett's heart thump. When the man finished, returned the cloth to the bathroom, and slid back into the bed, Rhett pulled Link firmly into his arms. They feel asleep intertwined and happy.

                                                                                                      

 

It was a funny sight the next morning around eight o'clock when they finally woke. They felt every bit their age as they carefully got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Rhett was just happy his aches were normal ones and not a back spasm. In fact, thanks to the medication and Link's massage, his back was the best part on him.

 

They were getting so spoiled. After six days together, they were used to walking around naked and doing every day things that way. So when they worked in unison to make breakfast, it was like a sexy synchronized dance. Their bodies swaying and moving around each other in the small kitchen.

 

                                                                   

 

Soon two plates, filled with omelets, toast, and bacon were placed on the table. Rounding out the meal were two steaming mugs of coffee.

 

“So what do you want to do today, besides me?” Rhett asked teasingly to Link.

 

The man's knee brushed against Rhett's, “Ninety-percent you…and maybe ten percent exploring the town.”

 

“I wish we could touch or hold hands if we went out.”

 

Link covered Rhett's hand with his own, “I know, man. That would be perfection.”

 

“Do you think if we were just getting out of college now, and were together, that we might have just come out?”

 

Pushing up his glasses, Link really thought about it. “Well I think we would have. Look at the guys that play Sheldon, and Barney Stinson. They are allowed to have relationships now without issue. Sometimes, though, I think having the lives we do helps us to stay so close. Makes us appreciate the time together because it isn't always a given…and we can walk away and cool off if our tempers fly.”

 

Rhett nodded, “Yeah, I think you're right. I still wish everyone would be okay with the situation as it is now. I wish the wives would be okay with us and society ok with two guys who love each other and their wives. That sounds crazy even to my ears though…like we should move to Utah. Yet even there we wouldn't fit in.”

 

“Well,” Link said as he gathered their empty dishes and took them to the sink, “We were always unique…in everything we did. So why would this aspect be any different. Come on, McLaughlin, let's not waste our last few days thinking too much. I'd rather make-out on the sofa instead.”

 

A grin took over Rhett's face, “Damn, I love you.”

 

A kiss was placed on the bearded man's face, “You better…'cause I love you so fuckn' much too! Now get your ass on that sofa, mister.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Link playfully spanked the man's ass as he passed by and a crazy thought entered his brain. “Can you imagine if we had one of us get spanked for losing a game on the show?”

 

“Yeah, like we'd get away with that.” Rhett scoffed.

 

“Hmmm…” When Link latched onto an idea it usually ended up being used. “How could we make it so embedded in the topic that it had to happen?”

 

Rhett reached out and encircled Link's wrist with his hand and yanked the thinking man down onto his lap. “You're thinking too much again, Neal.”

 

Link let out a moan as bearded lips started kissing down his neck while large hands stroked his body. “Oh fuck, McLaughlin, you make it very hard to think.”

 

The man's hand reached down and grabbed onto Link's dick which was also hard, “Now I'm having a hard time thinking.”

 

All thoughts were pushed away as four hands did the ten percent exploration planned for the day, but on flesh not sidewalks. They were just enjoying the slow, deep burn of making out. Kissed, touched, and nibbled for over an hour just letting it all get stronger and hotter.

 

The sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other as they played made it even greater. Their stomachs all slippery from the precum dripping out. Rhett's mouth was kissing down Link's chest when the man sat up abruptly. “I got it!”

 

“Really? Now?” Rhett shook his head.

 

“Sorry, man, but it is so perfect. I got to tell you so we remember when we get back home.”

 

Rhett pushed the man back down onto the sofa and continued his trail of kisses, “Go ahead then.”

 

Link was momentarily distracted watching his best friend's head getting lower and lower. And he almost forgot his own name when the man's chin came to a rest against Link's rock hard cock.

 

A kiss was placed on the tip of the cock, before Rhett looked up at Link, “Well? What's this great idea, Neal.”

 

“I…oh shit!” Link's eye rolled back in his head as Rhett's mouth…his hot, wet mouth…suddenly engulfed the entire cock. His skin went from slightly chilly to ninety-eight fuckn' degrees in three seconds. “Oh fuck! I adore that mouth!”

 

A long hard suck followed his words as Rhett's cheeks concaved in from the pressure. Link was mesmerized. His hands moving to dig into the man's hair.

 

Seconds later a chill ran up Link's spine as Rhett let the cock pop out of his mouth and it hit the cool air. “Come on, Neal…focus. What is this brilliant plan to allow me to spank you on an GMM episode?”

 

A grin brightened Link's face, “Like hell…it's going to be me spanking you, McLaughlin! Bend over and take it, bitch!”

 

Rhett's jaw dropped, “You dirty little man!”

 

Link moved a hand down to one of Rhett's hand and moved it back onto the wet cock. “Never little around you, Rhett.”

 

With lowered lids, Rhett stared lustfully at their hands and Link's cock. “So does that make me Link's bitch?”

 

Link bit his lower lip at how sexy those words sounded coming from his friend's mouth. “Mhmmm…fuck yes. Say it again.”

 

Rhett grabbed the man's cock and leaned over till his lips were only inch from Link's. “I am so your bitch.”

 


	20. Bottled for your pleasure

* * *

  

The kiss that followed left their lips numb. Both men were panting when they finally moved apart. Rhett pulled Link's right earlobe into his mouth and bit it before letting it pop out. “You still haven't told me your idea, Neal.”

 

“My idea is to fuck your face till my cum says hello to that omelet you had for breakfast.”

 

“Oh yeah, are you going to make me, sir?”

 

“Oh fuck, why does that sound so dirty and hot?”

 

“Because it's both…what if I refuse to suck that dick…sir?”

 

“I will push you over my knee and spank your ass till it is as red as Rudolph's nose.”

 

Rhett squirmed against the sofa, “Hmmm…therefore I guess I will not suck your cock, sir.”

 

Instantly, his neck was grabbed by Link, and Rhett was forcefully pushed down and bent over the man's lap. An amazingly strong arm rested against Rhett's back holding him in place. “So, McLaughlin, you have one more chance to comply.”

 

Rhett grinned ear to ear, “No!”

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

“Oh shit! Oh fuuucck!” Rhett was gasping from the force of Link's palm against his ass cheek.

 

SMACK!

 

Link's thighs were on either side of Rhett's cock and the man squeezed the hard flesh firmly. “That didn't sound like you agreeing to obey me, my bitch.”

 

Rhett nibbled on his lower lip, “Because I will not obey, sir.”

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

“Oh flying fucks on a cracker!” Rhett was so turned on, it was overwhelming. His ass was on fire and his dick was in seventh heaven between Link's thighs.

 

“One last chance to obey, McLaughlin…or you'll have to deal with the consequences.”

 

“Never!”

 

Link stood up and let Rhett's body fall to the floor. Rhett looked up at his best friend with lust. He watched as Link stepped over him and headed to the kitchen. The sound of the fridge opening and closing was followed by the pop of a bottle cap being removed.

 

Rhett watched as Link walked back into the room guzzling from a Clearly Canadian bottle. By the time he returned to the sofa, Link had swallowed all the liquid. He held the tear-drop shaped bottle in his hand and grinned evilly at Rhett.

 

 

“Oh shit!” Rhett suddenly knew what his friend had in mind.

 

“Bend over the arm of the sofa, McLaughlin.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link watched as the man finally obeyed…more out of shock than clear thought. When Link was able to see the sexy ass crack lift up into the air he groaned.

 

He walked over to the sofa, ran the ice cold bottle down Rhett's spine, and over the still very red ass cheeks. Oh fuck…when the man's hips wiggled it almost made Link just want to use his dick instead.

 

Link reached under the tall man's bent body and rubbed some pre-cum off Rhett's cock. Used it to lubricate his fingers so he could shove two into Rhett's puckered hole. Mhmmm…he loved grabbing the man that way. He lowered the cold bottle down to Rhett's balls and enjoyed the show of them shifting and churning when the glass came in contact with the warm flesh.

 

Thank goodness for the right shaped bottle! Link was so turned on just thinking about shoving the beverage container up his friend's ass. He pulled out his two fingers and spit into the slightly stretched hole.

 

His free hand arched up and came back down onto the man's unsuspecting ass cheek.

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett was so horny by this time that he was dry humping the arm of the sofa. He knew what was coming, but didn't know how it would feel. He knew Link would never intentionally inflict real pain…but…

 

A guttural groan left Rhett's lips as the cold rim of the bottle's throat was pressed against his pink puckered hole. And then…“Fuck!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link gulped as he watched the cold, clear glass push past the pink flesh. The slippery skin suctioning onto the bottle in such a dirty, sexy way. And oh the sexy curses flying from the man's mouth as Link didn't stop the steady push.

 

His own cock experiencing the coldness as it hardened and came in contact with the back end of the bottle. Link was so turned on, that he had to gulp…his goozle bobbing up and down in his throat. One more inch in and Link's hand was shaking. To see Rhett's skin expanding…especially through the clear glass of the bottle…was mind-blowing. Suddenly Link needed his hot, hard dick to be in that very hole…now.

 

He quickly removed the bottle and as soon as it was falling out of his hand, Link was shoving his cock to the hilt into his best friend. Holy shit! The skin was chilly from the bottle! It was like shoving his dick into an ice cold drink. It was fuckn' amazing!

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett was gripping the sofa and just trying not to pass out. They always had great sex, but the sensation of the cold being replaced by the ninety-eight degrees…FUCK! And Link wasn't being gentle either. He was pounding so hard against Rhett's ass that the sofa was shaking. Rhett was loving it! They were going to have to leave a really big tip when they left on Sunday. The way his cock was dripping precum, the arm of the sofa was going to be a mess.

 

Soon the sound of Link's increased panting echoed around the room. “That's right babe, fill that ass up with your cum.”

 

Rhett was rewarded with more thrusting and curse words as Link's cock exploded. The man slumped down onto Rhett's back, the heat from his breath sent shivers up and down Rhett's spine. “That was so…yeah…oh fuck Rhett, that was so fuckn' hot.”

 

“When you started shoving that bottle in, I was so conflicted.” Rhett said as his ragged heartbeat thumped loudly in his chest. “It was like I wanted it…and it felt so solid and cold…but my brain was like umm no…and then you kept going, and it was a mixture of intense pleasure and intense oh-my-fuckn'-hell how am I going to take it all in? I couldn't focus on it or it overwhelmed me…but at the same time, I wanted to focus on every sensation! It was that great.”

 

Link moved off the man so Rhett could get more comfortable on the sofa. The bearded man couldn't quite sit normally yet. His lovely pink hole still working to get back to normal. “I think you need to experience the other side of it, McLaughlin.” Link got up and headed to the kitchen once more.

 

The sound of running water echoed over to the man leaning on the sofa. As soon as it stopped, it was followed by the fridge being opened and glass being dragged across a shelf. When Link returned to the sofa his one hand was drying his cock off with a paper towel, his other was holding a new bottle of Clearly Canadian. He tossed the paper towel to the floor and held out the drink to Rhett. “Here.”

 

It was Rhett's turn to gulp as the ice cold bottle was placed into his hands. “Oh fuck, Link! My cock just twitched thinking about it. Are you sure?”

 

Link nodded, “Lay down, Rhett.”

 

The man instantly obeyed.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Link was so turned on at the sight of the bearded man on the sofa. So much so that he almost delayed the main event for some make-out time. But he knew Rhett was just as horny and needed some release. So with his ass facing the man's face, Link straddled Rhett's chest and bent down. His mouth instantly working on the hard, dripping cock waiting for him.

 

He heard Rhett's moan and grinned around the hard flesh between his lips. Link then heard the sound of the bottle being opened, the cap being dropped, and the contents being gulped down. And then he moaned around Rhett's cock as it was his turn to feel the cold glass touching his ass.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Thanks to Link's sucking job, Rhett had an additional sensation that Link hadn't had earlier. So it was ten times as erotic to push the bottle into Link's hole.

 

Cool air hit Rhett's dick as Link's mouth pulled away so the man could curse. “Fuck, and shit! I know what you meant when you said it's too much to focus on, but even still you want to.”

 

Rhett laughed, “I only have the neck inside, Neal. You had half the damn bottle up me!”

 

Link sent an apologetic smile over his shoulder to the man, “Be gentle. My mouth might be bigger than yours, but I think your ass is stretchier than mine.”

 

The man's eyes rolled back in his head as Rhett pushed harder on the bottom of the glass bottle forcing the wider body of the container to come in contact with Link's stretched sphincter. “Why don't you put that mouth to use, babe…my cock is getting cold.”

 

Link moaned around Rhett's cock as he returned his mouth onto the hard, hot flesh. It seemed to help that whenever the pressure got too much, if he sucked harder, his brain had something else to focus on. Since the rest of the bottle was the same size it didn't hurt anymore when the remaining part was inserted. Things were as stretched as they needed to be…and then…Rhett started moving it back and forth.

 

Panting around the salty cock, Link was barely able to remember his own name. Over and over…all the way out and all the way in…Rhett was a task master. Relentless too, but gracious. One hand was playing with the bottle and the other was between Link's legs stroking his cock.

 

“I need you to stretch your body for me, Neal. I want this cock in my mouth as I bottle butt fuck you.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett was dying of pleasure. Link's warm mouth was firmly sucking and swallowing his cock, Rhett's hand was shoving a Clearly Canadian bottle completely into his friend's ass, and his mouth was now filled with Link's hard cock.

 

As sore as his shoulder felt while reaching backward to hold and shove the bottle, it was worth it. Rhett had so much more control than Link did. Whereas Link had started with the bottle but got too turned on to continue…Rhett was systematic.

 

It was sexy to look up and see the bottle disappear into the man's hole as Link's balls rubbed against Rhett's nose. He'd never be able to drink a bottle of Clearly Canadian again without thinking about this moment. As if he didn't already consider the drink his favorite! Fuck…look at that tight ass suctioning the glass! So damn sexy.

 

Rhett let Link's cock pop out of his mouth, “I want your hands holding your cheeks apart, so I can see the bottle clearer as I use it to fuck you.”

 

A gulp was felt around Rhett's cock at that, but the man complied. Rhett watched as Link's hands each grabbed a cheek and pulled. Oh flying fuck! It was like the parting of the Red Sea. What once was in shadow was now brilliantly lit and so sexy to his eyesight. “That's right, babe. Don't move that mouth or those hands. Oh fuck I wish I had my cell phone and a selfie stick right now so I can get a picture of us like this!”

 

Another moan reverberated through his flesh, as Link imagined the same thing. A cool breeze sent shivers up Rhett's spine as Link let the hard, wet cock out of his mouth once more, “Before we leave we'll recreate this! I want that picture too, McLaughlin.”

 

\- - - - - 

 

With his thought said, Link sunk back down onto the slippery cock and tried so hard to do everything he could to make his friend lose it. His tongue flicking and rubbing the shaft, before reaching up to the piss hole and flicking as far in as he could. Even nipping the dick carefully with his teeth. If he had his hands free, he'd have been playing with the balls which were so warm against his forehead.

 

When Rhett's one hand started to stroke around Link's arched body, it was Link that almost lost it. Goosebumps poked out all over his skin. He could even feel Rhett's throat around the head of his cock as the man sucked just as thoroughly. Off he popped from Rhett's dick once more, “Fuckn' hell, we are not just going to take a picture…we're going to make a movie! I want to be able to watch this when I can't get my hands on you!”

 

Rhett moaned against Link's cock before moving it out of his mouth, “Hell yes. If I wasn't so turned on right now I'd go get my phone, but I don't want to let go of you. I'm so close to cumming, babe. Stop having ideas and just suck me off.”

 

A shiver ran from Rhett's cock to his brain, as vibrations shook around and through his dick as Link laughed against Rhett's hard flesh. It was so erotic. And Link kept doing it! Suddenly a gasp left his lips as his hips thrust up and almost gagged the man. An orgasm ripped through his core and damn near blinded him. Rhett couldn't breath, he couldn't even move as his cock emptied all the cum his balls had made into Link's throat.

 

It took near five minutes till Rhett was able to lower his ass back onto the sofa. His hand had frozen on the end of the Clearly Canadian bottle and had held it firmly all the way into Link's ass. The man was grinning like a fool, and Rhett enjoyed every second.

 

“I don't think I'm going to need lunch today. You filled my stomach up nicely, McLaughlin.” Link licked his lips and placed a kiss on Rhett's softening cock.

 

Rhett looked at the man's own hard cock and growled. Brought his hand up to grab it and shoved it back into his mouth. Link's smile turned into a gasp. It was a full on, no-holds-barred assault. Rhett had just experienced a mind-melting moment and needed to give one back to Link.

 

He pulled out all the stops. Tongue, suction, deep throating the man…everything. And all the while he was relentlessly pounding the bottle into Link's hole. The sweet sounds of Link moaning, gasping, and cursing was like music to Rhett's ears.

 

And when the panting got louder and closer, Rhett knew he had him. He took every last inch of Link's cock into his mouth and held it there with lips and suction. And shoved the bottle all the way in too…and then…he started humming.

 

Link actually cried out as the orgasm slammed into him full force. The strength of the cum shooting from the cock almost choked Rhett. He loved it. Swallowed every last drop. Kept sucking till the last shiver stopped and the last drop oozed out. He savored the taste on his tongue, as he removed Link's cock from his mouth.

 

The man was a pile of boneless flesh as Rhett removed the bottle and let it fall to the ground. He pushed Link's ass downward so he could have an eye-level view of the expanded hole and groaned. Fuck! It was so wide open! He felt his cock twitch back to life. Rhett needed to feel his dick go into that stretched hole!

 

“Your turn to bend over the arm of the sofa, Neal!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link looked from the animal lust shining from Rhett's eyes down to the hard cock swaying between the man's thighs. Oh fuck! It was going to be that kind of day.

 

He obeyed and somehow moved his limp body to the arm and draped over it. He couldn't see what was going on, but oh he almost died when he felt Rhett's fingers trace the opening to his ass. Was it really that wide? Shit!

 

“I can never tell you how sexy this sight is, Link!” Rhett said staring down at the opening. “Shit I need my phone.”

 

Link heard the man race to the bedroom and back. The click of the camera app filled the air. And then it was repeated two more times. It was delicious torture to have to wait and not see.

 

“I'll show you the pictures after I have my time in that ass…oh fuck I need to video my cock going in…the hole is so big you will be able to see it very, very clearly.”

 

The images flying through Link's mind were dripped in raunch and desire. But they didn't even compare to the sensation of the heated dick sliding into the space. His cock coming back to life somehow. The way the day was going, they'd be a pile of dried husks by bedtime.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Oh fuck, Link! This is so sexy to see.” Rhett put the phone down to free up his hands.

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

Link's jaw dropped as Rhett's palm made firm contact to his upper thigh area.

 

“That's for before, Neal!”

 

Rhett bent over the man so they were skin-to-skin and reached under to grab Link's dick. “This is for now, babe.”

 

As much as Link tried to grip the man's dick with his ass muscles he just couldn't. The bottle's affect on the area was still in place. It was such a different sensation this way. It was so fuckn' hot. The cool air invading the gaps and contrasting the heat and friction of Rhett's cock.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Rhett was enjoying it just as much. His lips and teeth kissing and nipping at the man's back and shoulders.

 

Suddenly from the main bedroom the theme song to Life of Brian blared. Both men jumped at the unexpected sound. “Let it go to voicemail, Neal.” Rhett growled as he refocused on his friend's body.

 

The music stopped only to be replaced with a regular ringtone emanating from Rhett's phone. The man looked down and grimaced, it was Brian again. Had to be big for the man to be so persistent.

 


	21. Well time to repucker at least

* * *

 

Without removing his dick from Link's ass, Rhett reached for the phone and hit the accept button. “Hey, Brian, what's up?”

 

“Oh good, good. I tried calling Link, but it went to voicemail. The bigwigs at YouTube want to take you two and the entire crew out to dinner tonight. Just wanted to make sure you guys didn't already have plans.”

 

Rhett looked down at the naked man draped over the sofa staring up at him inquisitively. He did a few hip thrusts making Link gasp. “I think we could fit it into our plans.”

 

“Great. Would you want Darren to come get you guys?”

 

“Yeah, that would make things easier. What time?”

 

“I'll have him pick you up about five-thirty. They are taking us to Daniel! I mean, this is the highest rated restaurant in New York City! Do you guys happen to have suits with you?”

 

“Well, no, not really.”

 

“Hmm…how about I meet you guys for lunch and we'll hit Brooks Brothers afterwards? I will just add it to the expense account YouTube has set up for the week.”

 

“Really? Hey cool, man. Yeah.”

 

“Okay wonderful. I will meet you in the lobby at eleven-thirty. Anywhere you always wanted to eat while in town?”

 

Rhett looked down and licked his lips as he stared at the prime steak underneath him. “A few places. I will ask Link when he comes back in a few minutes and call you right away.”

 

“Deal. Talk to you then.” Brian hung up, and Rhett hit the end button on the phone before dropping it to the ground.

 

“When I cum back, huh?” Link teased.

 

Rhett grinned wickedly as both his hands grabbed Link's hips and pulled him backward so only his upper chest was resting on the sofa's arm. The motion pushing his dick firmly and roughly into the gaping hole. “Well I couldn't say when I cum on your back, now could I? Grab that dick of yours, Neal, and jerk it as I pummel this ass.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link moved his hand down and started a furious stroke pattern on his cock. Rhett's mouth fastened onto his neck and bit hard. “Shit, Rhett! Not there! You already left a big purple mark from earlier…one I can explain away, but two would look suspicious.”

 

Instantly the teeth let go and moved down the shoulder…kissing along the way. The man's lips reattached on Link's upper arm. Link reached his other hand under their bodies and rubbed their balls together. Fuck, it was such a profusion of feelings.

 

What caused Link to lose it this time was when Rhett's arms wrapped firmly around his waist as he keep thrusting. Link's breathing increased, and he could feel his balls shifting underneath his own hand. Cum flew out of his cock and barely missed hitting the sofa.

 

“That's right, babe. Cum for me, Neal. Oh fuck, man…my turn!” Rhett slammed his dick on last time into Link's asshole and sprayed cum deep within. Both men hunched over panting and dying a happy death.

 

They lay like that for over five minutes trying to breath.

 

“Oh shit, man!” Link murmured as he slid off the sofa and landed on all fours. He couldn't even find the energy to stand.

 

Rhett slumped down into the space Link had exited and grinned at the man, “We need to somehow get a shower and meet with Brian.”

 

Lifting his hand, which now had a patch of cum on it, Link grimaced, “First, we need to clean my mess off the floor. The poor maid.”

 

The two men laughed as they looked at the spots of cum scattered near the sofa.

 

“Well since it's your cum, I think you should clean it up.” Rhett teased.

 

Link wiped his hand down Rhett's back. “Nuh uh, McLaughlin. You made me cum so it's your job.”

 

The bearded man looked down at his phone and saw it was almost ten already. “Well we have an hour till we have to get dressed. I'll clean it up since I did encourage it to expel from your sexy cock. You take care of the other remnants of our fun.”

 

Link saw the two discarded bottles of Clearly Canadian nestled innocently on the floor by the sofa and a goofy grin spread across his face. “After we get done cleaning up, I want to see the pictures and video you took, Rhett.”

 

A moan left the man's lips, “Oh yeah, that right. I have video! Mhmmm…”

 

The two men trudged along to get their cleaning finished. Their bodies complained, but in a good way…reminding them of all the antics from the morning.

 

In the shower later, it was more make-out moments. Their lips and hands being the only parts on their bodies not sore. But, if it wasn't for the time restraint of meeting Brian, even more cum would have hit the shower floor. As it was they reigned it in and broke apart when things got too hot and heavy.

 

It was around eleven-fifteen when they were sitting on the sofa waiting for Brian's call. Rhett held his phone on his lap as their eyes were glued to the screen.

 

“Holy hell! Look how wide my ass got!” Link looked at the video in amazement.

 

“Watch this part…”

 

Rhett's hard cock came into the frame and soon slide easily into the gaping hole.

 

“Shit! I think we should have waited to watch this till after we got home.” Link murmured as he squirmed in his seat. His cock trying to push against the crotch of his jeans.

 

Rhett was in a similar state. “Let's go down to the lobby and wait. There is too much temptation in being alone here.”

 

Rhett re-locked the file with a password, so it couldn't just be seen if someone got their hands on the phone. Technology was awesome.

 

He stuffed the phone into his jeans pocket and pulled Link to him one last time. After a deep, drugging kiss later, the two men headed to the elevator.

                                                                                                            

 

“Hey guys, you look rested and in better shape than I expected after yesterday's obstacle course.” Brian teased as he got out of the chauffeured car.

 

Rhett had to make sure he didn't look at Link, “We got some deep tissue massages this morning…did wonders.”

 

Link suddenly had a coughing fit.

 

“There's some water in the car if that will help.” Brian offered as Link's face turned red.

 

“I'm fine…just had something stuck in my throat.”

 

Rhett stifled a chuckle and moved to the car. It was a good thing Brian happened to get in next, so the two men were separated. After the morning they had shared, it would make sense that they should be satisfied with each other…but no. The desire for one another was even stronger, and that made it so much harder to hide.

 

They were each into their own tortured thoughts, that they didn't hear everything Brian started to say.

 

“…so I made reservations at this great little place called, Babbo. You will love it. YouTube uses the second floor all the time and I asked the owner if we could eat lunch up there today. He was more than happy to accommodate us. Said he was a huge fan of your show. So we made his day.”

 

It was then Rhett realized he had forgotten to call Brian back. “Oh man, Brian, sorry about not calling you. Link took longer to come back, and then we were rushing to get showered and ready. I just totally forgot.”

 

Rhett could feel Link's stare, but didn't meet it. He was already having trouble keeping his dick at bay, and looking at the man causing it wasn't going to help.

 

“I blame Rhett actually.” Link said. “He was hogging the good shower for the longest time!”

 

Brian chuckled at their banter. “I can tell you two have known each other since a young age. There is such a connection between you two.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Fuck! Link wanted to grab Rhett's hand in his so bad. So bad! To the point he had to sit on his hand to keep it still. He looked over to the bearded man, but the bastard still wasn't looking his way. Oh when they got home!

 

His cock twitched when the thought of shoving the man against the wall and kissing him senseless flitted through Link's brain. Why did people have to be so damn kind and want to spend time with them? Link wanted to have the whole day with Rhett in the suite. There would have been no need to keep blood flow from groin regions, or a ridiculous need for clothes.

 

Shit…images of Rhett, stark naked, didn't help matters. Link crossed his ankle over his thigh to hide things. Dang he needed to get out of the car soon.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was very close to pretending that he feel ill so they could call off lunch and go back to the hotel. Link was being himself and Rhett could feel the waves of lust coming off the man. It made him feel so exposed and dirty…in too good of a way.

 

Soon he was crossing his ankle over his thigh to hide his own bulge. At least once they got to the restaurant they should have more space. All week they had played and yet today was different…the urges were stronger. Why? Was it because there was no work to focus on? Was it because they had pushed the limits even further with those bottles? Oh shit! He shouldn't have thought of the bottles! He really had a problem now.

 

It took nearly thirty-four minutes to get to Babbo on Waverly Place. Thirty-four minutes of painful aches, and having to appear normal and converse regularly with Brian who was clueless. Thankfully clueless. Unbelievably so. To Rhett, the air felt thick with lust.

 

He was glad when the driver opened the back door and they were able to exit the confined space. And also thankful for how much Waverly Place looked like a street right out of a sitcom. It easily helped take his mind of things. The buildings were so freakin' gorgeous. Each had a unique look with different colored bricks and doors. Rhett's favorite being the building to the left of the eating place. The blue door just popped out from the dark brown stone facade.

 

                                                               

 

“Pretty cool place, right?” Brian asked as he watched their perusal of the street.

 

“Beyond cool, man! Breathtaking.” Rhett responded as his eyes latched onto another amazing structure across the street.

 

The three men walked into the very rustic looking building and was greeted not only by a very long and cozy looking space, but also by a very happy owner.

 

                                                       

 


	22. Octopus & Laughter

* * *

 

“Welcome, oh my, welcome. I can't believe you guys are actually in my restaurant.” The man beamed as he fervently shook Rhett and Link's hand.

 

“Guys this is the owner of Babbo and my friend, Joe Bastianich.”

 

Link smiled, “Thanks for having us, Joe.”

 

The look of pure joy on the man's face made Link feel like he handed the man a million dollars instead of just saying his name.

 

“I have been a fan of your show since Chia Lincoln…so excuse me if I go off Into moments of awe.” Joe explained with a blush.

 

Brian chuckled, “So I bet you enjoyed the special episode with Gordon.”

 

“Oh my, yes! The whole staff watched it and I swear our laughter echoed around the whole building. Come on, I'll take you to the Sopra Room where we have a table set up for you.”

 

They walked past a few curious customers as they made their way to the staircase at the back of the main dining room.

 

                                                                 

 

The sight that met their eyes as they ascended to the second floor was amazing. There was a window in the middle of the ceiling and it cast such a beautiful light everywhere. The atmosphere was so warm and inviting.

 

                                                                 

 

Joe lead them to the back corner table. “Can I get you guys anything to drink? We have everything imaginable.”

 

                                                                  

 

The three men looked at each other and shrugged. Brian smiled to Joe, “Surprise us. As you know these guys are more than willing to try new things.”

 

A grin beamed across the man's face, “Okay sorry, I'm having one of those fan moments right now. I will bring out some my favorite wines for you to try.”

 

When the man walked away, Rhett nudged Link, “We need to remember to send him a GMM Hoodie when we get back home.” He smiled at Brian, “It's always fun to meet someone who cares that much about the show.”

 

As they looked over the menu, Link only had a few moments of lustful pause for his bearded friend. Being out of the confines of the car had helped, as had the delicious scent of food. His stomach soon out growled his cock for attention.

 

“So what are you two hungry for? I think I'm going to try the Calamari 'alla Piastra' with White Beans and Hot Peppers to start with, and follow it up with Gnocchi al Telefono with Mozzarella di Bufala.”

 

“Ugh no octopus for me!” Link stated as memories of GMM episode #513 and the gag heard around the world flashed through his head.

 

Rhett laughed, “Yeah, none of that for you, Neal. We don't have your barf bucket with us.”

 

Brian stared at them, “So you tried this on your show I take it?”

 

“Yeah back in season five. But I am sure it wasn't cooked or seasoned properly.” Rhett assured the man.

 

“Remember in episode #625 when I walloped you with the octopus, Rhett?” Link asked with a huge grin. “Man I still smelled of it three days and multiple showers after.”

 

Brian's jaw had dropped as he just stared at them, “I am so going to have to watch those episodes when I get home.”

 

Link pulled out his phone and with a few taps had the YouTube app starting. “If you aren't queasy at the thought of watching that kind of stuff as we eat…we could show you now.”

 

“Heck yes! The slap one first.”

 

Rhett and Link laughed at the man's enthusiasm. Link did a search for GMM #625 and up popped the thumbnail of his face being slapped by the eel. This was how Joe found them when he returned with a tray full of wine decanters and three glasses.

 

“Oh man, that one is a favorite of mine.” the man said as he placed the tray down and moved to better see the phone's screen. All four guys watched and laughed forgetting about lunch.

 

When the episode ended, Link found GMM #513 and paused it. “We better order before watching any more, or my stomach will start to yell at me.”

 

The three men placed their order, and as Joe was about to leave he called back to them, “Don't start the episode yet. I'll be right back! I have a surprise for you.”

 

Five minutes later Joe reentered the space with two of his kitchen crew carrying a 40inch TV. Joe moved one of the tables closer and they set the TV onto it. One of the guys plugged it in and then they left. Joe took a remote from his pocket and clicked on the YouTube button on the screen. With a quick search for GMM #513, up popped the thumbnail of Link with the upside-down visor on.

 

So as they waited for their meal to be cooked, the four men spent the time laughing and watching Link eventually gag.

 

Joe patted the man's shoulder, “I feel bad for saying this, but when you vomit, I highly enjoy it.”

 

Link shook his head, “I hear that a lot.”

 

Two more episodes later, the waiters walked into the room carrying the plates of food.

 

“Well I will let you guys eat.” Joe said as he laid the remote on the table and got up.

 

“Stay, man. We are enjoying your company.” Rhett said.

 

Another beaming smile broke across the man's face, “Thank you…okay I will.”

                                                                                                     

 

An hour later, three courses of empty plates were now scattered around on tables…plus some empty decanters. The men's faces were red not only from the increased alcohol level in their system but from laughter. It was fun watching old episodes with people that really enjoyed them too.

 

Joe would even quote some lines…it was so great. When the time came that they had to leave, no one really wanted to. “Promise me that if you guys come back to the east coast again, that you will visit us.”

 

Rhett took the man's hand in his and shook it firmly, “You have my word, man. This has been one of the best dining experiences I've ever had.”

 

Link and Brian nodded in agreement.

 

Link pulled out his cell phone, “Let's take a picture, and I'll send a copy to you.”

 

Joe beamed as he got to stand between the two internetainers.

 

As they got back in the car, Joe stood outside the restaurant and waved.

 

“What a great guy.” Link said as the car pulled away.

 

“Yeah, he is one of my best friends.” Brian said.

 

“So where to now?” Rhett asked.

 

“Well its another thirty minutes to Brook's Brothers on Madison. They have two other locations closer, but this one has the most suit selections. Care to watch anything else to take the time up?”

 

“We never got to see the final version of the obstacle course episode.”

 

Brian reached up, tapped a button on the ceiling, and out from the side console a small TV emerged. It was only a little bit bigger than a full sized Ipad, but still much better than squinting at a phone screen.

 

A few more taps onto the touch-screen, and today's GMM started. They stopped and re-watched parts as they cracked up…so by the time they got through Good Mythical More they were practically at the store.

 

The white building was full of dark wood display tables and even had a Christmas tree made out of men's ties.

 

      

 

It was a bit stuffy, but with Brian the guys had that inside help to get through it. Soon they were heading to the dressing rooms to try on a few suit choices Brian suggested for them. They were the only ones in the changing area and it gave Link an idea.

 

Knowing that Brian was milling around in the store…and seeing that each dressing room was fully enclosed, Link hung the three suits on a hook and called over to Rhett in the next space. “Hey, Rhett can you come here and help me with this cuff-link.”

 

“I'll be right there.”

 

Link left the door slightly ajar, not even worried about trying on any of the suits. He waited and watched the dressing room door with hunger. A few minutes later a very sexy, bearded man, entered the space. Damn he looked so good in a suit!

 

“What the heck, Neal?! You don't even have a suit on. What's going on?”

 

Link smiled wickedly, “Shhh…” He quickly shut the door, engaged the lock before grabbing the back of Rhett's head and pulling him down for a kiss. In seconds, Link's other arm was tightly wrapped around the man's chest and even one of his legs was curled around the back of Rhett's thigh.

 

Rhett had to put a hand out to hold onto the wall to balance them. When their lips broke apart, Rhett was trying so hard not to make noise, but felt like he was panting loud enough the whole store could hear. “You're going to kill me, Neal.”

 

Another long kiss happened as Link once again pulled Rhett back down. Three minutes later, Rhett pushed away. If he hadn't they'd be on the floor fucking. “Oh gawd, man! Oh shit! I'm going now. Brat!”

 

Link licked his sore lips and just grinned.

 

A few minutes later both men headed out of the dressing room with their favorite suit in hand. Link had settled on a navy suit with dark red lines criss crossing in it. Subtle enough that it appeared simply blue unless you looked closer. Went perfectly with the white collared, red lined dress shirt and matching red tie.

 

Rhett had chosen a hazel colored tweed jacket, over similar colored pants that also had wide bands of maroon in them. Tricky like Link's in that it wasn't noticeable at first glance, but worked well together. A simple brown tie and grey-green shirt rounded out the outfit.

 

Brian was pleased at their choices and helped them chose the best dress shoes to go with each outfit. With a quick swipe of the corporate credit card they were on their way back to the hotel. It was going on four-thirty by the time they arrived and that only left an hour to shower and change.

                                                                                                       

 

It was all Link's fault that Darren had to wait an extra ten minutes for them to show up. Once they had laid their new clothes over the bed, Link had damn near accosted Rhett and shoved him into the bathroom. It took only seconds for the man to strip him of clothes and do the same to his own person.

 

Once under the hot stream of water Link was all hands and lips. Rhett didn't even have ability to point out they had no time to play. All reason had flown out of his brain at the feeling of Link's lips quickly sliding down Rhett's hard cock. The man was animalistic tonight.

 

It wasn't even about any banter or pauses…it was straight blow job. And because of that it didn't take long before Rhett was cursing and cuming. His fingers gripping Link's scalp.

 

The hot water tickled the sensitive cock as Link let it pop out of his mouth so he could stand back up and place his sticky lips over Rhett's. Fuck! The man was making him want to stay home!

 

The taste of his cum and Link's flesh was seductive. Almost…almost made him forget their time restraints. Reluctantly…very reluctantly…Rhett pushed the fiend away. “Come on Neal, Darren will be here any minute.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link licked his lips and gave Rhett a slow once-over. He wanted the man so badly today. He didn't want to share! Not even a second, but he saw the determined glint in the man's eyes and knew he couldn't sway him.

 

“Tomorrow we turn down every and all offers! Do you understand, McLaughlin!”

 

Rhett placed a kiss on the man's pursed lips. “Yes, babe. Tomorrow is all us…all day long. Promise.”

 

They quickly washed and dried. Yet, even hurrying they were ten minutes behind schedule walking out to meet Darren. Okay so that ten minutes might have included one more round of kissing when both men saw the other in the new suits…but that was unavoidable. Deliciously so.

 

                                                                  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the links to the two GMM episodes mentioned in this chapter [ The Smell Tasting Experiment ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuR6QuWrHrc).
> 
> [ Eel Slap To The Face ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJiKP1wkR6Q).


	23. Dinner & Dessert

* * *

 

     

 

Darren was his usual efficient self and made great time to Daniel.

  
  
He parked the car this time, since he was also invited to the dinner. The three men entered the private Bellecour Room to the sound of cheers coming from the crew who were already assembled there.  
      
  
Five minutes later, Brian and four well dressed execs walked in…not to the same amount of cheers, though.

  
  
Once they were seated at the head table, Brian stood up and tapped his knife against his glass of water, to get everyone's attention. “I just want to say thanks to everyone here for making this week the success that it was. To the wonderful members of the crew who came together and worked so well as a group. And to the two hosts, Rhett and Link for providing such fun and craziness to the mix. The phones have been off the hook with artists asking questions about the space and that is a wonderful thing. So from all of us at YouTube Space New York, and our parent company Google…thank you and let's have a great night!”

  
  
Drinks were aplenty, and good food spilled over all the tables. The chatter level was moderate as many conversations were happening around the room. Brian was acting as the MC and making sure everyone was happy and taken care of. He personally introduced Rhett and Link to each executive and made the meetings so easy and welcoming.

  
  
Two hours, then three, and then four passed without anyone really noticing. It was only when the restaurant manager came in to remind them that they were about to close that anyone even glanced at their watches and phones. The last of the food was eaten quickly and pictures were taken. Rhett and Link were seeing stars with how many cell phone photos they taken with the members of the crew.

  
  
Darren was one of the only room inhabitants that didn't have any alcohol in his system. He assured Rhett and Link, who had two drinks each, that he didn't mind, since the most he ever had was a beer if that.

  
  
When they arrived back at the hotel, Darren turned and sent them a goofy grin, “Okay, so I will say goodbye for real this time.”

  
  
The guys laughed. Rhett shook the man's hand, “Well it was a pleasure having your company one last time.”

  
  
“Yeah, man. You so spoiled us. I don't want to drive anymore after you.” Link teased as he shook the man's hand.

  
  
“I'll tell my wife, Amberr, you said that. She's always on my case for driving too safely. She's a speed demon…would have me fifty miles over the limit if I did as told.”

  
  
  
The guys took one last phone picture with Darren before heading into the hotel for the night. All the decadent food and drink made them feel sluggishly happy. Rhett glanced over to Link as the suite door shut behind them, “What?!No pushing me against the wall, Neal?”

  
  
  
Link walked slowly over to the bearded man and gently cupped the man's face. “I claim a rain check on that till tomorrow. Tonight just veg out with me on the sofa.” He placed a quick kiss on the man's lips.

  
  
  
It was Rhett's turn to be the one wanting more.

  
  
  
He grabbed Link's ass and lifted the man up and turned him around till his back was to the door.

  
  
WHAM!

  
  
Their bodies slammed into the door as Rhett's mouth pushed roughly against Link's. His thigh pushing out to part Link's and come to rest under the man's crotch.

  
  
Rhett's hands moved from the man's ass to grab the suit jacket and pull it off. It feel in a heap on the ground, soon followed by the dress shirt. Only the red tie remaining against Link's naked chest as the kiss continued.

  
  
Tearing his lips from Link's, Rhett groaned, “I'm taking you to bed…now!” Rhett bent down and potato-sacked Link over his shoulder. Sending a sound SMACK to the man's ass as he moved them into the main bedroom. He playfully tossed the man onto the bed and grinned wickedly at him, “You taunted me all day long, Neal. Now it is my turn to have my way with your body. Strip!”

  
  
Link's adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat as he hurried to comply. The suit pants and boxers quickly finding their way to the bedroom floor along with the dress shoes and socks. He was butt naked except the red tie as he looked up at Rhett.

  
  
The bearded man surveyed his prize hungrily. Rhett was so turned on it was causing his body to hum with desire. “Now strip me.”

 

\- - - - -  
  
  
A moan left Link's lips as he slid off the bed and stood before the suited man. Shaky hands moved up to pull the suit jacket off the broad shoulders. He let it fall to the ground. He undid the tie next and somehow got each button undone on the grey dress shirt. The fire was burning stronger in Link as well, especially when the sight of Rhett's furry chest came into view.

  
  
Link's mouth needed to taste the man's flesh and it did. Every damn square inch! And still he couldn't get enough. He practically ripped off the pants and underwear then, tossing the shoes and socks across the room. He stood back up and looked at his best friend with uncontrolled lust.

  
  
Link was shoved back down onto the bed and soon pressed down under the weight of Rhett's warm body. The man grabbed Link's calves and pushed them over his shoulders and instantly shoved his cock deep into Link's ass.

  
  
“Holy flying fuck!” Link exclaimed. The muscle having worked back to their original tightness since that morning. He wasn't able to say much more as Rhett leaned down till Link's calves nearly touched his own face and kissed the man senseless. It was a down and dirty fuck saturated in love.

  
  
Rhett's hips pounding relentlessly into Link. The man's balls rubbing and pushing against his ass cheeks. His tongue dueling and fucking Link's mouth till Rhett moaned against his lips and shot a huge load of cum deep into Link's hole. Link's own dripping cock so sensitive from the pressure of Rhett's body against it. When Link felt warm fingers gripping it he looked up and saw a grin on Rhett's face.

  
  
“Come on, babe…join me.” Rhett was as merciless with his hand as he had been with his hips and within minutes Link was making both their chests sticky with cum…not that they cared.

  
  
Rhett turned onto his side and moved just far enough away to let Link's legs fall to the bed. He was instantly back laying on Link chest, letting his tongue flick out to lick away some residue cum.

  
  
Link's fingers played with the man's hair as he enjoyed the chest cleaning. They were both spent and happily so. It was the perfect ending to the pretty darn good day.

                                                                                                          

  
  
The sound of Right Said Fred belting out I'm Too Sexy, jolted Link out of sleep. He grabbed his phone and stumbled around the screen till his finger hit the accept button, “Hey, Hon. Everything okay?”

  
  
“All's fine,” Christy assured him. “Just woke up early today and thought it would be a good time to call, since you should be done with all your work things by now.”

  
  
“Yeah today is our recovering day. What did you think of yesterday's episode? Crazy huh?”

  
  
Christy chuckled, “More than crazy…I bet you two were sore after all that! I was in pain watching it.”

  
  
At that moment, Rhett rolled over in his sleep, laid his head on top of Link's chest, and wrapped an arm around the man's waist.

  
  
Link gulped. “Umm…yeah we could barely get out of bed the next morning. We were hobbling around the hotel room for hours like old-farts.”

  
  
“I bet.”

  
  
“Oh and we got a free meal twice yesterday. Brian took us to lunch at Babbo. The owner, Joe, was a huge fan of our show! We ended up watching old episode with him during the meal. It was so much fun. And then Brian took us to buy a new suit since we didn't think to bring one along, and YouTube was taking everyone out to a fancy place called Daniel for dinner.”

  
  
“O.M.G.! You got to go to Daniel?! That place is crazy expensive! Lucky duck.”

  
  
Link chuckled into the phone. “They must have spent more money last night than we did all last year on food.”

  
  
“Well I am glad you had a good time.” Sounds of children running around echoed through the phone. “Well I guess my day is starting…We miss you. I'll be at the airport tomorrow to get you guys. Be safe. Love you.”

  
  
“Love you too, Hon. See you tomorrow.” Link smiled as he hit the end button and put his phone back on the nightstand.

  
  
“I can't believe tomorrow is Sunday already.” Rhett said sleepily from Link's chest.

  
  
Link ran his fingers up the man's back and tangled them into the dirty-blond hair. “I know. I am just so damn thankful for this week that it isn't bothering me as much as I thought it would. Plus, I miss everyone…even the chaos of the kids.”

  
  
A kiss was placed on his shoulder as Rhett leaned up to look at him, “Same here. I think that is the cruel trick the universe plays on parents. You go crazy with them and miss the crazy without them.”

  
  
Link wrapped his arm and one leg around Rhett's warm body and twisted them so Rhett's back was on the bed as Link straddled his waist. “So the countdown has begun, McLaughlin. Check out is ten o'clock Sunday morning and our flight leaves at noon. As it is now…” Link grabbed his phone to check the time and put it back, “…nine o'clock, we have twenty-seven hours till the flight, and twenty-four left till we aren't able to touch whenever.”

  
  
Rhett ran his hands up Link's taunt thighs as he smiled suggestively, “So what are you going to do to me, Neal! I remember last night hearing you say there was a rain check for you to slam me into a wall and have your way with me today.”

  
  
Link lifted his body up and positioned their cocks so they were laying against Rhett's stomach and sat back down. He leaned down and rubbed the cocks between their bodies a few times, watching the beautiful sight as he did. “I am happy right were we are at the moment, McLaughlin. Don't you agree?”

  
  
The two warm hands that had been resting on his thigh moved and gripped Link's ass cheeks. “Oh I agree alright.”

  
  
Bending down, Link locked lips with the man and sighed happily against the warm flesh. This was what he'd miss the most…not having to plan time to touch…just being there and touching whenever he wanted.

  
  
Link was going to make sure their remaining freedom was saturated with everything he could…he wanted as many memories to savor later as he could hold. His own hips moving up and down the man's groin area causing delicious sensations to shiver through both men.

  
  
They laid there for over twenty minutes just kissing and touching and rubbing. It was that slow burn that was more sexy than a thousand orgasms. The feel of skin under their hands, the sound of heartbeats, and heavy breathing. Fuck it was so erotic.

  
  
  
Rhett was blissfully happy as he was pressed into the mattress by the very warm body of his best friend. The things the man's hips were doing and fuck…those lips and the man's kissing skills! Rhett's tongue might be longer but Link's was very talented.

  
  
His body was so achy from desire, it was almost painful. Rhett's grip tightened on the man's ass cheeks to pull him closer. Oh fuck! He couldn't get enough of the man! He need to fill Link's ass up now! Needed that connection.

  
  
Using his grip to lift Link's hips, Rhett's cock sprang up. He moved one hand to hold the cock still, and the other went to wrap around Link's waist. The warm flesh was slick from all the precum their rubbing had produced so it was ready to insert. And fuck…always fuck…that first pop of the head into the asshole! Never got old…always took Rhett's breath away.

  
  
He was able to let go of the cock then and took hold of Link's hips with both hands and pushed him down hard onto the remaining cock. “Fuck yes!” Rhett moaned against the man's lips.

  
  
Link gasped and his eyes closed, “Oh gawd, Rhett.”

  
  
“That's right, say my name, my sexy bitch.” Rhett thrust his hips up and slapped them into Link.

 

\- - - - -  
  
  
In his entire life, Link never understood the appeal of the B word till Rhett said it to him in passion. It had always seemed so crass and ugly…but now…holy fuck! It was so damn sexy. He moaned against the man's lips, rubbed his own cock between their stomachs and enjoyed the feeling of Rhett's cock slamming up into his puckered hole.

  
  
SMACK, SMACK!

  
  
Oh fuck! Link's right thigh burned where Rhett's palm had just landed twice.

  
  
Suddenly he was being bear-hugged by the bearded man and their bodies twisted around so it was Link's back that was pressed into the mattress. Link nibbled his lower lip as he gazed into the lust filled eyes of his best friend.

  
  
“You are not obeying my order, Neal! Say my name!”

  
  
Link's ass was a few inches off the bed as his thighs rested on top of Rhett's and his legs wrapped around the man's waist. Link's cock was bobbing back and forth between them all shiny from precum. And a perverse grin stretched across Link's flushed face…he remained quiet.

  
  
Rhett shook his head, “Oh so it is going to be like that is it?”

  
  
Link's legs were spread wide and Rhett used the firm grip on the man's skin to roughly thrust his cock in and out. Leaning up on his elbows, Link just watched and panted…but said nothing.

  
SMACK!

  
  
SMACK!

  
  
SMACK!

  
  
His head fell back as his eyes rolled into his head at the delicious sizzle of pain shooting up his left side. Fuck he loved when Rhett got rough. Link moved his head back and stared insolently at the man and grinned bigger.

  
  
The next two minutes his head was pounded against the wall as Rhett went ape shit on his ass. The sound of their skin slapping together was loud and echoed throughout the suite. Link left out moans and groans but not one words passed his lips.

  
  
Fuck! He was so close to cumming from it all, but held it in check to make it last.

 

\- - - - -  
  
  
Rhett was feeling animalistic and horny as hell. He loved when Link disobeyed. He was so close to cumming, but didn't want to lose it yet…wanted the flames to build higher first. It was the only reason he stopped the frantic thrusts and started a slow swivel.

  
  
He enjoyed seeing the man's legs spread wide and Link's cock swaying back and forth. If he could, he'd lean down and suck on the tip as he fucked the man. Oh shit and just like that a dirty thought entered his brain…and he couldn't shake it off. It meant that he'd have to wait for his own relief, but it would be worth it.

  
  
He exited Link's hole and let the man's lower half drop to the bed as he stood. He surveyed the sloppy pile of man on the bed and licked his lips. Fuck the man was so damn sexy. “I want you to flip over, Neal. I want you to flip over and hump the bed till you mess the sheets up with your cum.”

  
  
Rhett watched Link bite his lower lip as he let out a moan. Link rolled over onto his stomach and reached underneath to position the cock.

  
  
“Don't move…not till I tell you.”

  
  
Rhett walked to the bathroom, put some soap and hot water on a washcloth, and cleaned off his cock. He wanted to be able to play with it as he watched Link.

  
  
He made sure Link could see each swipe of the washcloth on his hardened flesh. Link's eyes were glued to Rhett's crotch the entire time. Once he knew he was clean, Rhett walked back into the bedroom straight to Link.

  
  
“Slight change of plans, Neal. The warm water made me want something similar in temperature on my cock while I watch you hump the mattress.” Rhett knelt onto the bed and positioned himself into a sitting position against the wall by the pillows. His long legs stretched wide on either side of Link's prone body. “Bring that mouth to this dick, my sexy bitch-boy.”

 


	24. More than just a dream

* * *

 

Link put his hands onto the bed to lift himself up and crawl to Rhett, but Rhett just shook his head, “Nuh-uh, babe…no crawling…you will slither. Put those arms flat to your sides and just use your core muscles to move that sexy body closer.”

 

Link's cock rubbed into the mattress each time his moved closer to the prize between Rhett's parted thighs. It was so hot…all of it. Especially the look burning into his from up above. Rhett was sucking on his lower lip as he watched Link inch his way to the waiting cock.

 

When Link was a few inches away, the scent of man flesh filled his nostrils and made him drool. Made his cock twitch against the mattress too. He rubbed his face over the man's balls, just savoring the smell and heat of the shifting flesh. He was ever so glad his mouth was able to stretch very wide, when he slowly moved it to suckle and enclose around the entire sac.

 

With care, Link closed his mouth and applied light pressure. He grinned around the skin when curses and groans left the Rhett's lips. Link allowed his tongue free reign to flick and rub wherever it landed. The churning of the balls inside his mouth was so damn sexy.

 

After a few minutes of exploration, Link carefully let it slide out. The cool air making the sac convulse even more. Fuck! That was so fun to watch. His lips moved then to kiss the underside of Rhett's hard cock as the sticky tip rubbed around his face. It was so warm against his skin, Link needed to taste more.

 

He made a quick path of kisses up the shaft and stopped at the underside ridge of the head. His tongue was in lust with this part. If he would be allowed to use his hands, Link would have firmly grasped the bottom of the shaft to keep the hard flesh from moving, but also no…he was being obedient in body if not with words and his hands were flat against his side.

 

And then like a cobra, he lifted his mouth and sank quickly down the entire cock. Grinning as he felt Rhett's whole lower half jerk off the bed. The man's fingers instantly digging into the dark hair. Link enjoyed making the man insane. Link sheathed his teeth and closed his lips around the shaft and started bobbing up and down.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's brain was only able to think about the warm mouth between his legs and nothing else. Two and two made…umm…what was he thinking about? Shit! Link sucked so hard when his lips reached the bottom of the shaft and Rhett was dying. “Oh fuck, Link!”

 

He could feel the man grin around the shaft and it was so hot. Rhett regained some of his bearings and pushed his hips up. It shoved the cock further into Link's mouth, and caused the man to slightly gag…hell yes…it was a lovely sound.

 

Rhett felt back in control. He took a handful of dark hair and pulled upward. Link's lips popped off the cock and glazed eyes latched onto Rhett's. “You will now hump this bed till you cum while sucking me off.”

 

He lowered the mouth down all the way onto the shiny cock till Link gagged again…and only then let go, giving the man the freedom to control the depth of stroke once more. Rhett leaned against the wall forcing his eyes to stay wide open as he watched Link's hips start a delicious rhythm against the bed.

 

Between the warm suction on his cock, and the devastatingly sexy images filling his eye sockets, Rhett was so close to cumming. His hips started their own rhythm against Link's dirty mouth. The man moaned against the cock and soon the bed was being humped that much harder.

 

“Fuck, Neal! Come on, babe. Fuck that bed like you fuck my ass! Show me what I'd see!”

 

A deep guttural moan reverberated through Rhett's cock. Link's mouth and hips went into fevered overdrive. Rhett's finger's pushed into the man's dark hair and held on tight.

 

The sexiest thing happened a few minutes later…Link started cumming and all the panting and moaning played agaisnt Rhett's cock and sent him off the deep end. Once more, Link was gagging but this time it was on a lot of warm cum hitting his throat at top speed.

 

Rhett slumped against the wall and Link rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Well fuck! Rhett tried to speak but couldn't. Couldn't move either. What an audacious way to start their day.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was sprawled out on the bed, Rhett's thigh as his pillow. His mouth was covered in cum and his stomach too. The sheets were puddled with the sticky white stuff as well. He grinned. Couldn't talk, or move any part of his body, but the grin stretched on and on.

 

When he was able to think long enough to form phrases, he grinned up to Rhett. “I wish we had a selfie stick right now.”

 

Rhett laughed and lifted shaky arms, “Are you kidding…my arms are longer than a selfie stick.” He carefully reached over to his night stand and grabbed his cell phone. Link was notorious for not being good with passwords so a picture of this caliber would be safer on Rhett's phone. He turned the camera so they could see themselves on the screen and lifted his arm as high as he could.

 

CLICK!

 

Rhett held the camera for Link to see the image he had captured. It was just as hot as he assumed it would be. He moved himself back to the top of the bed and took the phone out of Rhett's hands. “Come here, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett scooched over into Link's open arms, resting his head on Link's shoulder. Link held the camera up into the air and positioned it so both their faces were centered on the screen. He set the timer for five seconds and turned his mouth to Rhett's.

 

As the dinging sounded three times, Link was passionately kissing his best friend.

 

CLICK!

 

He paused so they could see the image and they both groaned.

 

\- - - - -

 

It was so erotic to see the passion translate to digital copy. Link leaned down and sucked Rhett's lower lip into his mouth as the phone was forgotten and slide out of Link's hand to the bed.

 

It seemed that would be the pattern of the day. Slow, drugging make-out hours building to hot and frenzied acts of depravity. By supper time the bed was a mess and they were slick with bodily fluids and sweat. But damn were they happy.

 

They had just ended another fast and furious mating, and were both flat out on their backs staring and gasping up at the ceiling.

 

“I…I'm going to pass out, man!” Rhett's voice wobbled.

 

Link slowly turned his sore neck to peek over at the man. “I wouldn't be surprised! How the hell did you have so much cum in you that last time! You have to be severely dehydrated.”

 

Rhett's laughter was weak, but strong enough to shake the bed, soon joined by Link's. “We need to get out of the bedroom, Neal. We need to move, need to eat, and we need water!”

 

“If I try to stand up right now my legs are going to give out on me, McLaughlin! And it is all your fault!”

 

Rhett grinned over at the man, “If I remember correctly you said for me to get your ankles to touch your ears! I was only following orders.”

 

“Oh fuck, look!” Link inclined his head towards his groin area where his abused cock was trying to stand back up, because of the bearded man's words.

 

A whimper left Rhett's lips as his own cock was now fighting to come back. “We have to get out of this room, man! My cock will fall off if we go again without a break…it would die happy, but I'd like to keep it attached!”

 

Somehow Link was able to roll off the bed and as he predicted his legs gave out on him. SPLAT! Right to the ground! “All your fault, McLaughlin! You're making supper!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was caught between pain and laughter as he also tried to stand up and had to hold onto the mattress so he didn't fall back down. He carefully held onto the bed and made his way over to Link. FUCK! The sight of Link sprawled out on the floor was oddly sexy…but Rhett forced his brain not to focus it.

 

He used wisdom and sat on the bed before reaching out a hand to help the man up. It didn't help things, when Link face-planted right into Rhett's lap as he tried to stand. The man placed a tender kiss on Rhett's thigh and used it to push himself to a vertical position.

 

Rhett had to reach out and grab the man's hips to stabilize Link, so he didn't fall again. As soon as Link was able to stand on his own, he helped Rhett do the same. They slowly walked out to the kitchen and gulped down some Clearly Canadian.

 

Looking through the cupboards and fridge, Rhett decided on brenner…breakfast for dinner. He took out eggs and bacon from the fridge, then found some cheese slices and butter. His stomach was growling soon at the thought of a cheese omelet and some crispy bacon.

 

The two guys ate the food so fast once Rhett plated it. Link tapped on Rhett's shoulder and picked up the last slice of bacon. He proceeded to trail it down his stomach to his crotch and rub the salty meat over his own salty meat. “Rub some bacon on it, babe!”

 

BOING! Rhett's cock twitched to life just like that. “We are going to be dead by morning…you know this!”

 

Link brought the piece of bacon to Rhett's lips and pushed it in, “But what a way to die!”

 

Rhett bit the bacon in half as he growled at his best friend. “In the shower! NOW!”

 

The bathroom turned steamy for more reasons than the hot water coming out of the shower head. The two men taking turns shoving each other against the wet walls after cleaning each other very thoroughly. They made out like that till the water turned ice cold…only then getting out and making their way back to the bedroom.

 

Link glanced at his phone and saw that it was already almost six o'clock. His lips were so tingly from the full day of use. Just the memories made his body start humming for round ten. It had to be the knowledge that they'd be heading home that made it all so hot and heavy. Trying to shove…oh fuck shove…as much into the time left as they could.

 

As he turned, he saw Rhett laying spread eagle on the bed with the TV remote in his hand. Link got onto the bed and laid down next to the man. His head fitting perfectly in the crux of Rhett's shoulder. The man's arm instantly coming over to wrap around Link.

 

It was just as erotic as a full on fuck. Link looked to the TV and saw the YouTube red screen show up. Rhett typed in Sally VonHum into the search and in seconds the woman's page popped up.

 

“Does she do anything but make videos?!” Rhett instantly clicked on another new addition and they laid back as it loaded.

 

“I like the title.” Link said as _Rhink - Burn It up_ moved across the black screen.

 

They were torn between squirming, and laughing their asses off as once again she was able to find snippets of past shows to use for naughtiness.

 

“Holy hell…did I really say that? What was I talking about that tasted so good?” Rhett blushed as the hard hat version of himself looked to the camera.

 

“That was about the pizza you got with the cheesy bits on the crust.”

 

It was Link's turn to gasp when the twink and bear poem played. “I didn't say that did I?”

 

Rhett was laughing, “Oh gawd, I totally forgot about that. Yeah…I was shocked when you came out with that one. I thought for sure you were taunting me…she cut off the end though.”

 

When a yellow shirted Rhett was explaining how he got people to submit to him, Link moaned. “Oh fuck! I remember that…shit I thought I had said that under my breath.”

 

“I think she amplified the sound, man.”

 

And then at the end after TV Link tells Rhett how a spark can start a fire, and the screen Rhett looks down so sweetly …the real Rhett's arm tightened around Link. “Oh fuck I didn't realize I had reacted like that. I was so gushed out when you said that!” Rhett looked down at Link and with his whole soul shining from his eyes said, “Fuck, how I love you, Link!”

 

A grin transformed Link's face as he placed a soft kiss on the bearded man's lips. “Love you so damn much too, Rhett.”

 

The TV was forgotten, as Sally's playlist played through. The rest of the night was filled with soft spoken words, and deep soul stroking play. If they had to go home they made sure to make the time they had left utter perfection.

 

It was near midnight when they were finally fighting the need for sleep. Neither man wanting to waste a precious second of their time left in New York.

 

“I want to drink a whole carafe of red bull to keep my eyes open.” Link said with a pout.

 

Rhett kissed the man's temple, “Babe, we need sleep too. I'll set the alarm for seven in the morning. That will give us a few more hours to play before the final shower and check-out.”

 

Link was laying on his back, and Rhett was on his side facing the man. Link reached out and grabbed his friend's leg and laid over his own legs. Rhett's arm was already stretched across Link's chest. “This is the only way I will allow sleep to win.”

 

Rhett wickedly rubbed his leg over Link's cock. “Fine by me.”

 

“Oh and also this…” Link's hand moved over to grasp Rhett's tired cock and hold on to it. “Now I can fall asleep.”

 

Rhett moved his face into Link's neck and placed a kiss on the man's goozle. “Goodnight, Neal.”

 

“Goodnight, McLaughlin.”

                                                                                                         

 

Rhett walked down the street to Link's mom's house whistling Rub Some Bacon On it. The sky was perfect. The weather comfortable enough for just tee-shirts and jeans. He'd walked this street a thousand times and could find his way to Link's with a blind fold on.

 

He took the porch steps two at a time and rang the door bell. He was smiling as the door started to open, but confusion overtook his happy mood at the woman standing in the doorway. It was Link's mom, but not the correct aged one for now.

 

Rhett turned around and looked carefully at the street and all the houses. Yeah, this was high school, but that wasn't high school Sue. In fact the version of Link's mom, still standing in the doorway, was older than Rhett had ever seen the lady.

 

“We've been expecting you, Rhett. Come in, Hon.” The southern drawl was still pronounced.

 

Feeling out of place, Rhett followed the elderly lady into the house. She took them to the dining room and Rhett saw an older version of Link's dad, Charles, sitting at the table. The man was a shock of white hair and a face full of wrinkles. “Hello, son. Glad you could make it.”

 

Sadness rippled from the older man, and Rhett felt sick to his stomach. Link's mom turned to him and smiled kindly, “You came to see, Link, didn't you? Let me take you to him.”

 

In a daze, Rhett followed the woman to the living room. There was a crowd of darkly dressed people milling around the room. Usually Link was the one to vomit easily but suddenly Rhett wanted his barf bucket close at hand. Something wasn't right.

 

That was when he saw her. Link's wife, Christy, was walking toward him and three people were following. She was dressed in a simple black dress. Her dirty-blond hair, streaked with grey, fell straight past her shoulders. Her eyes never wavering from his as she came closer.

 

It was then that he noticed familiar things about the three people with her. His gut twisted. They were Link's kids. But they were near thirty or even older. Shit…oh shit this couldn't be good.

 

Rhett started backing away, but still they calmly came towards him. He kept moving backwards till he was once again on the porch. His gaze firmly held the entire time by Christy.

 

He had to run away…couldn't be there. He backed down off the porch and kept moving till he pressed against something cold. Sick fingers of dread curled around his neck as he turned to see what it was. Fuck! It was a hearse…a fuckn' hearse!

 

No…no! Nuh-uh…not happening. Rhett wouldn't believe what his eyes and gut were trying to tell him. He was froze against the black vehicle as the four people came closer. The two older men, who had to be Lincoln and Lando, each grabbed one of Rhett's arms and started walking him back into the house. Christy and the other woman, who had to be Lilly walked behind them.

 

His legs would have gave way had the two men not been holding him up as they re-entered the living room. The crowd of people slowly parting before them. Till the sight that Rhett had been dreading showed crystal clear in front of his face.

 

Shit! Oh shit, it was a navy-colored coffin. The lid was shut but Rhett knew…he just knew. He watched as Lilly walked over to the coffin and lifted the lid. Rhett tried to look away, but Lando grabbed his face and held it.

 

And there laying in white satin, in that suit they had bought at Brooks Brothers all those years ago in New York, laid an older version of Link. The man's black hair streaked with white. His face slightly wrinkled. Oh gawd! Oh fuckn' gawd!

 

Rhett woke up with a jolt and bolted off the bed. His heart racing as tears dripped down his face. He looked back at the bed and almost screamed. Link was sleeping in the same position he had been laying in the coffin from the dream.

 

Rhett ran out of the room and went to sit on the sofa. His hands were shaking so badly. Restlessly, he stood back up, walked to the kitchen, and got a Clearly Canadian from the fridge. The cold liquid helped clear away the paranoid sensation creeping down his spine.

 

It wasn't like he had never thought about one of them dying before. He just never thought about it in that much detail. It was a far off thing, that never felt real. Their connection was too great for death to destroy. But after that horrible dream, it was too tangible. And a world without Link around…oh fuckn' hell! NO! Shit no! His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest at the mere thought.

 

Life was so complicated. He truly loved and missed Jessie. She had been there for all those years when he couldn't have Link. And she had made him love her for her. He loved and missed his boys too. They we also part-owners of his heart. And even still, the thing with Link was greater. Like they had been made to be together. That it had been planned for them to meet. That Ms. Locklear had been in on that plan.

 

Every moment in his life was intertwined with Link. Ever section of his growth…there was Link. Rhett walked back into the bedroom and looked at the sleeping man. Thankfully, Link had moved out of the coffin pose. The moonlight made his dark hair shimmer with blue, and made his lightly tanned skin glow. Rhett took in every inch and thought, fuck I love him!

 

He placed the half empty bottle on the night stand and crawled behind Link on the bed. The man was laying facing Rhett's side as if searching for the warm body that had been there. Rhett's heart gushed.

 

He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him tightly to him. Their skin pressed together, and their heartbeats beating against each other's. Rhett listened to Link's heart till he feel back asleep.

                                                                                                                      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link for the Rhink video mentioned in this chapter [ Rhink - Burn It Up ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTMZ2xrprwc).


	25. The last few hours

* * *

 

The theme song to Rocky grew in loudness as Link cracked open his eyelids. He expected to see Rhett sleeping before him, but the bed was empty. He reached out to turn off the alarm on the man's phone, but couldn't move. He was in a vice grip from behind. Rhett was practically wrapped around Link's body like an octopus.

 

“Babe, wake up. The alarm is going off and I can't reach it to turn it off.”

 

Rhett stirred groggily and loosened his hold enough so Link was barely able to hit the off button on the screen. He was instantly pulled back into the firm grip. “What's going on here? Why do I suddenly feel like a Greek ship being taken down by the kraken?!”

 

Link had said it teasingly, but the smile slide off is face at the serious expression on Rhett's. “What's going on? Are you okay?”

 

Rhett's answer, was to kiss the man senseless till Link's head was spinning. He wasn't at all complaining, but he was confused by the strong emotion behind it.

 

When Rhett finally allowed Link's lips a break, the man moved lower. Link knew he had mentioned wanting to wake up and make the most of the time they had left before leaving, but he hadn't expected Rhett to get right to business this fast.

 

But the man only went so far as Link's chest before resting his cheek on Link's rib-cage. “Rhett what the heck is going on? Please tell me…you are scaring me a bit.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett pivoted his head to look at Link feeling possessive and foolish at the same time. Fuck he just needed to feel the man's heart beat. To touch him and have the heat from his skin remind Rhett that Link was here. “I had a dream…and you were in it.”

 

“Oh…okay…what did I do? Pee on the President's car or something?”

 

Link's joke fell flat when Rhett didn't laugh. Rhett felt the man's fingers stroking through his hair and closed his eyes. “I dreamt that you were dead. I had gone to see you at your mom's house and it was your funeral. I saw you…in…in the coffin. It was horrible!”

 

“Shit! Well that explains it. What a crappy dream to have on the last night.” Link pulled the man's face back to his and kissed him. “I'm here, McLaughlin. Flesh and blood here. Let me show you.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link pushed the man onto his back and laid toe-to-chest on top of him. Every stoke of his fingers were tender but firm. When he kissed Rhett it was deep, and drugging. The trail of kisses down the man's neck slow and precise. The bite of Rhett's nipple on purpose to help the man know it was real…and that they were together.

 

The soft moan encourage Link and he moved to the other nipple and sucked. His reward was two warm hands sliding up his back and digging into his dark hair. A happy grin appeared on Link's face as his best friend began to thaw.

 

Link's lips moved even lower and he kissed the man's belly button. Rhett's body was so beautiful and deserved a thorough inspection and admiration. It wasn't even about fucking as much as it was the connection. The love. Link needed to touch the man to express it all.

 

His lips kissed Rhett's hips and enjoyed the bone pressing through the skin.

 

It was a clear reminder that what they had wasn't surface only…but down to the gut level too. This wasn't some character on a page that at the end of the story would cease to exist until the author chose to add more…this was Rhett…flesh and blood and soul. And he was Link's!

 

The man was allowing Link to touch him anywhere! Anywhere! For fuck's sake he even allowed a Clearly Canadian bottle up his…mhmmm. Link kissed past the fun zone and paid attention to the warm furry legs. Memories played through Link's mind of that time during GMM #970, chest deep in that metal tub of chicken noodle soup, when the man's legs had been right in Link's face. He had wanted the ability to lick those legs so badly. Had been glad the tub was full enough to hide issues that simple desire had caused.

 

Now here he was not having to hid anything from the man, crew or cameras. Rhett's leg was inches away and Link leaned down and licked it. This got Rhett to lean up on his elbows and look.

 

“Did you just lick me, ankle to knee cap?”

 

Link looked back unapologetically, “Fuck yes I did. And…” he did it again and again.

 

It was music to his soul to hear Rhett's laughter echo around the room. “I don't know if I should be turned on or amused. It kind of tickles.”

 

Link smiled as he moved back up the man's body and pressed Rhett back to the bed. A few non-amusing kisses later, Link moved off and looked for the remote. He purposefully stretched across the man's chest to reach it from Rhett's nightstand.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett gaped at the man's apparent change of plans as Link turned on the TV and went to the YouTube section. He assumed it was to watch a Sally video, but instead the man typed in GMM episode #970.

 

“ _Chicken Noodle Soup Bath_? Really?”

 

Link laughed as he moved the bar to the right spot and hit play. Soon Rhett's legs were going near Link's face and then a few minutes later vice-versa.

 

“Remember when we left that day and went to the work apartment afterwards? We recreated that in the tub.” Rhett's voice was gravely with lust.

 

Link switched the TV off when the tub scene ended and turned back to Rhett. “As I was kissing down your body a few minutes ago, that scene came into my head, and I remembered while we were in the tub how much I wanted to lick that damn leg. So I licked it now instead.”

 

Rhett nibbled on his lower lip and gave Link such an intense sexy stare. “Fuck, I love you, Neal!”

 

With lowered lids, Link licked his own lips as he traveled slowly over the man's body till their lips were a centimeter apart. “I love you back, McLaughlin.”

 

They proceeded to end their time in New York with a slow bang. Not a part of their body left unkissed, untouched, ungrabbed, or unlicked. They were in definite need of a shower by the time they finished.

                                                                                                          

 

Two hours later, Link was pouting…big time. It was sad walking through the place to make sure they hadn't left anything unpacked. Both men taking video and pictures of the whole suite for memories. At nine-fifty-five, they stood by the locked suite door with suitcases in tow. Link lowered his head and let it rest on Rhett's shoulder. “Fuck, I want to go home, but I want to stay too.”

 

Rhett moved his hand to ruffle the back of Link's hair. “Ditto. I'm going to miss the freedom to just touch you like this. Or this…” He took Link's face in his hands and kissed him.

 

Link's one arm stretched out as he took a quick photo of their kiss. The click sound echoed in the soon to be empty space. Rhett helped Link transfer the picture to his own phone so it could be password protected and erased the one from Link's. It had been a great shot.

 

“Come on, Neal…it isn't going to get any easier.” The two men did one final check to make sure the mess wasn't horrible. The sheets were dirty, but both beds were equally so. The spots on the carpet blended in rather well, and the stain on the sofa's arm was only slightly noticeable. They took the last two bottle of Clearly Canadian with them for the ride to the airport and shut the door one last time.

 

It was pretty cool only having to drop the keys off at the counter and not do paperwork. YouTube having taken care of all that. They could have used the hotel's shuttle to the airport, but wanted a bit more time alone…so Rhett stuffed his long legs into the driver's side of the rental car and off they went.

 

They made good time and were easily at the terminal with over thirty minutes to sit and relax. It was like being in another country after having a whole week in that three bedroom space. And the reality of going home truly started sinking in. Rhett called Jessie and was off to one side laughing at something one of the kids had done, while Link was talking to Christy about a sleep over Lilly had gone to.

 

It was all so normal. And yet they were different in it. And it wasn't as if it took away from normal…in ways it made it more important…more meaningful. As if having that week alone, to really express their guts…that now they were better for it. Even some of Link's normal OCD moments were gone…kaput…erased.

 

Once again the hardest part of the first class flight home was having to monitor their body language. They were so at ease with each other that they forgot they shouldn't do some of it in public. Little things like arm touches and other normal actions couples would do without thought.

 

Because of all that, the airplane ride was a good reset button for back home. Sucked that they couldn't even have a simple conversation either. But it would work out one way or another. It had to…they were meant to be together. It was fact.

 

When they landed at Bob Hope International Airport, the warm California air welcomed them home. They slowly made their way to baggage claim…very, very slowly. They might not be able to touch or talk…but they were still alone together in the crowd, and they were going to make it last as long as possible. Link would walk too close to Rhett on purpose just to be able to brush against the man's arm. It wasn't a big, grand gesture, but it was wonderfully enough.

 

And then the real test came. Link felt like all those cheesy movies where the main lady loses her virginity and all her friends see a change in her. Well he felt different. It wasn't like they hadn't played and done thing before the New York trip…but this had been a full week together. Would the changes be so huge that people would see?

 

Link looked at Rhett nervously and the bearded man just smiled calmly back. “It will be okay, Link. Trust me.”

 

And Link did. So when Christy met them in the lobby, he was able to just be a husband again. He fell into the role easier than expected.

 

On the way to Rhett's house, Link was in the passenger seat and Rhett was sitting behind him. Mostly so it seemed normal when the man leaned forward, closer to Link, when talking.

 

“Jessie and the kids will be home in about an hour, Rhett. They were going to the restaurant you like to get your favorite meal for supper.”

 

Rhett smiled, “Aww, they didn't have to do that.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Christy pulled the car into Rhett's driveway. Link got out of the car, “I'm going to help him with his suitcases. Be right back, Hon.”

 

The two men carried the luggage into the house and shut the door. Rhett looked around at all the familiar objects and it seemed surreal. “I feel like I'm dreaming. My eyes have seen one space all week, and now here I am again. So much color and things.”

 

Placing the suitcase by the stairs, Link walked over to the man and gently placed a kiss on Rhett's lips. “If I touch you or kiss you more, I'll get in trouble. Thank you for a wonderful week, McLaughlin. I'll never forget it.”

 

One soft kiss was returned to Link's lips from Rhett's. “Ditto. Try to get to work very early Monday. Please.”

 

Link grinned big. “Fuck yeah…of course. Love you.”

 

“Love you back, babe.”

 

Rhett didn't risk walking the man out. Already the desire to pull him back and keep him grew. He watched as the front door shut and turned to survey his castle. “And the next chapter in the epic tale of Rhett and Link begins.”

 

Phrases for a song flew into his brain, and Rhett moved to find his guitar. They'd have to do another episode where they had A Song For When…and this one would be a song for when the one you love is too far away and you can't be with them. They could make up a fake tweet or Facebook message. He couldn't wait to share it with Link on Monday…after kissing him senseless and more first. Maybe they could even put it in Monday's show. They were only having a catch up episode with the crew. Could beef it out. Could even tie it in by talking about missing everyone when they were over in New York.

 

He had plenty of time to hash the verses and chorus out…the melody kept repeating in his head too. So by the time Jessie and the boys returned home with supper, Rhett had the song locked down. He had kept the wording male/female so when he sang it to Jessie, she teared up. “That's so beautiful, Rhett.”

 

His heart smiled at her praise. He gave her a proper kiss and a promise for a repeat performance later on.

 

Apparently a week away helped everyone get along better. The kids were calmer and not fighting, and Jessie showed him the pages of writing she had been able to finish. She promised to thank him for that later on after the repeat performance of the song.

                                                                                                        

 

Link looked at the overcrowded sofa and smiled. He was the main attraction tonight at his house. The kids vying to see who could sit the closest or even on his lap. Christy giving him looks for later. For it all, he was thankful.

 

They re-watched the movie, Home, with the voice of Sheldon as the main alien. Link knew the man's name wasn't Sheldon, but Jim something…even still, he'd always be Sheldon.

 

Soon bedtime had arrived and Link went around to each of the kids' rooms. He either read them a story, or if they chose, watched a silly video with them from YouTube. He kissed them goodnight before heading to his room.

 

When he walked in, there were candles lit everywhere. Christy was sitting on the bed in a nightgown that only went mid thigh. “Hey, baby. Long time no see.”

 

Link shut and locked the bedroom door and happily walked over to the waiting woman. “Welcome home, to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the GMM episode mentioned in this chapter [ Chicken Noodle Soup Bath ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLoyMdyHVXs).


	26. Home is where you are

* * *

  

Two happy and content men met in the parking lot of the GMM studio early Monday morning. Link saw some scratch marks on Rhett's upper arms and grinned. “I see you were welcomed home last night too.”

 

“We should go away more often.” The bearded man teased as he entered the code to open the door.

 

As they moved room to room, they turned on the necessary lights. Link reached out and simply took Rhett's hand in his. There was no shoving against the wall or down-and-dirty make-out moment. All that was needed was that touch.

 

There was a small make-out moment, after Rhett sang the song to Link. When their lips parted, Rhett chuckled. “I had the same response to the song when I sang it to Jessie last night. Hence all the scratches she left on me.”

 

Link just shook his head at the man. “I'll have to memorize it and sing it to Christy for scratches of my own.”

 

“Do you think we can put the song in today's episode?”

 

Link nodded, “The crew will love it. And it isn't like we have to set up a new location for the segment. We should be able to do it justice. I'll work on the fake twitter ask.”

 

Rhett sat in a chair next to Link, practicing the song on his guitar, as the man made the #GMMadvice request from a bogus twitter account. His legs across the man's lap being stroked every now and then when Link wasn't typing.

 

Chase was the first crew member to show up. Followed shortly by Mike and Lizzy. Alex, Jen, and Stevie were next, followed by the rest. There wasn't a dry eye in the room after the song was tested out on them. Chase shook his head, “I think this should be made into an actual video…not wasted on the Song For When segment. Would be great for Valentine's week.”

 

Rhett nodded, “I know what you mean. Maybe what we can do is sing it today as a segment and then around Valentine's we can make a video for it. That is two additional click moments on our extras channel.”

 

The crew was in agreement and soon all the pieces for that morning's show were being put in place. It felt so nice to be sitting behind the GMM desk once more. The New York YouTube building had been fun, but nothing was like coming home.

 

“What do you get when you give everyone a week to do anything they chose?” Rhett asked smiling into the camera.

 

The crew popped up, from their kneeling positions behind the two men, and said in unison, “A whole lot of stories!”

 

The two hosts looked from the crew to the camera grinning, and they said in unison, “Let's all talk about that.”

 

The next ten minutes were filled with laughter and smiles as each crew member shared their favorite moment from the week off. The atmosphere was kind of like a family reunion. It was the perfect way to come back to the show after the eight days away.

 

After the last crew member, Jen, told her hiking story it was time to spin the wheel. As Link rolled it out, Rhett looked into the camera, “Stay around and click on Good Mythical More to enjoy more stories from Link and my time in New York and a brand new Song for When.”

 

Link spun the wheel and as it slowed he faced the camera, “You'll want to stick around for that folks. It is going to be a Song For When your loved one is too far away.”

 

The wheel shuttered to a stop on 'Rhett does open heart surgery on Link and Link wakes up in the middle of it'. Link laid on the desk as best he could and Rhett stood behind. Rhett unbuttoned Link's shirt and spread it open. Used his hand as a knife and slid it down the man's chest. He was talking silly surgeon jargon and reached in and took Link's heart in his hand. “Oh he's got a good one.” Link's eyes bolted open and he stared from the heart in Rhett's hands, then back at Rhett. He sat up and screamed before falling back on the table dead. Rhett looked around, stuffed the heart back in Link's chest, before sneaking off camera.

 

There was a slight pause before Rhett moved back to his seat and Link got off the desk. “Welcome to the show after the show.” Link said as he pretended to resew his chest up.

 

Rhett moved his chair to the right as the crew came back in frame. “As everyone knows Link and I spent a week in New York to promote YouTube's new creative space there. If you haven't watched last week's shows…why?”

 

Link buttoned up his shirt as he nodded in agreement, “Seriously why? It was a week of greatness, people. There was lots of ice cream, a conjoined twin challenge, and oh yeah…Gordon freakin' Ramsay was on too!”

 

They showed some behind the scenes clips Brian had filmed and the crew asked them some questions after. It was then time for the transition into the song. Rhett pulled his laptop closer, “Over the week when we were away, we had a human response of missing our family and friends who were still back here in California. And when we read the following tweet from…” Rhett sent a look over at a too innocently looking Link. “BottledinNY which read: 'what do you do when the person you love is too far away?' it hit close to our heart.

 

Link tried not to smile too big, “So BottledinNY, we used our experiences and came up with this song.”

 

The camera was stopped while the two guys moved to the other part of the studio. As the crew was occupied with setting up the space, Rhett leaned over as close as he could to whisper in Link's ear, “You are going to pay for that after work today, Neal.”

 

Link's whole face glowed as he smiled over to the man, “I look forward to it, McLaughlin.”

 

A few minutes later, Jen handed Rhett his guitar. Soon the camera was back on, and Link was looking into the lens, “This is a Song For When your loved one is too far away.”

 

A slow sweeping ballad was strummed from Rhett's guitar as crew members filed into the background with lighters and cell phones held up high. Link smiled when he saw them since it hadn't been planned. He turned back to the camera to join Rhett in song:

 

 

_I'm sitting here alone now_

_You just walked out the door_

_Your lips had just been on mine_

_Your love warming me to the core_

_How are we going to make it_

_A week is much too long_

_To be without you, babe_

_Oh man it seems so wrong_

 

 

_When you're so far away_

_I miss your warm embrace_

_When you're so far away_

_I miss your beautiful face_

_When you're not here_

_I ache to hold you so_

_I can't wait till we're back together_

_Lips together kissing nice and slow_

 

 

_It's been only a day_

_And I want to come back home_

_Hate the distance between you and I_

_Hence the phone calls and emailed tomes_

_I need time to go faster, babe_

_I have to get back to you_

_Without your heartbeat under my cheek_

_Life's just grey, as I'm passing through_

 

 

_When you're so far away_

_I miss your warm embrace_

_When you're so far away_

_I miss your beautiful face_

_When you're not here_

_I ache to hold you so_

_I can't wait till we are back together_

_Lips together kissing nice and slow_

 

 

_So keep the home fire burning, babe_

_I'll be back home real soon_

_Don't plan on going anywhere for awhile_

_My flight arrives today at noon_

_I see a wall with your name on it, babe_

_Your face between my hands_

_Your lips firmly pressed to mine_

_You're the hourglass…and I'm your sand_

 

 

_Now you're here with me_

_I sink into your open arms_

_Who needs a fire when I have you_

_We burn so hot…we set off the alarms_

_When you're with me_

_I love to hold you so_

_don't ever want to let you go_

_So just keep those lips on mine…_

_and kiss me nice and slow_

 

 

As they had been singing, memories from the week rippled through Link's brain. They had had a lifetime of loving in that one week. And now Rhett had put the essence of it into a song that would play on YouTube forever. Yeah, he was gushing hardcore.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett stopped himself from looking over to Link. He just kept his gaze on the camera as it was turned off.

 

“Great job, guys!” Stevie praised as the crew put away their lighters and phones to start clean up. “That is going to be the next hit for sure. Look I have goosebumps.”

 

Handing his guitar to Jen, Rhett got up and helped with clean up to keep from shoving Link against a wall. He caught sideways glances of the man keeping himself busy as well. Made Rhett smile and feel all gushy. They had a thirty-plus year friendship that had already been wonderful, and now it was even more. Damn they were extremely blessed.

                                                                                                            

 

Twenty minutes later, the two men left in their separate vehicles and made their way to the work apartment. Rhett's body was buzzing and thrumming as he parked his car and unlocked the door. He had beaten Link there by a few minutes. So he had time to put his plan into action. He quickly took off all his clothes and retrieved the red bow he had never gotten to use all those weeks ago when Lizzy had shown up early. The red satin bow was in place, and a naked Rhett was sitting casually on the sofa when the front door was unlocked, and Link opened it.

 

Link paused in the doorway admiring the sight before him. “Now this kind of deja vu is my favorite.” He locked the door and walked over to the naked man on the sofa. “Guess my Christmas is going to…cum…early this year.”

 

“Stop being so punny, Neal. I almost choked when reading your twitter handle, brat!” Rhett shook his head at the Link.

 

A grin spread across Link's face, “I like making you choke on my things, McLaughlin.”

 

As Rhett stood up the bow bounced with the cock it was attached to. “I think you still owe me a rain check from New York, Lincoln.”

 

They stood less than a foot apart and enjoyed the sizzle of anticipation. Link looked the man up and down real slow and took a half step closer. The red-bowed dick's tip was now touching Link's zipper. They formed an erotic H until Link reached out and moved his hands up Rhett's chest, cupping the bearded chin. “You want me to shove you against a wall, McLaughlin?”

 

Rhett was breathing very heavy, and could only nod.

 

“No, I asked you a question, Rhett. Answer it.” Link's fingers had moved into Rhett's hair by this point and were digging into the scalp.

 

“Yes.”

 

Link leaned in and rubbed his face against the man's neck, but didn't let his lips make contact. “Yes, what?” His hands roaming down the man's back.

 

“Yes…I want that.”

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

“You wanted that?”

 

“Mhmmm…no…I mean…well yes, but later.”

 

Link grinned against Rhett's adam's apple, “Dirty bastard. So what do you want from me then?”

 

Rhett licked his lips, “I…I want you to shove me up against the wall, babe.”

 

Instantly, Link placed both hands on Rhett's hips and shoved him to the closest wall.

 

WHAM!

 

The man's body impacted hard enough to make the wall shake. “This what you wanted, babe? Your ass firmly pressed into the painted plaster? Your warm skin in contact with the cold structure?”

 

Rhett foot stepped onto the TV remote, and suddenly the red screen for YouTube showed on the flat screen across the room. The default home screen, always being their main channel. “I…I did want that, Neal…but…” He went to push the remote away and accidentally hit the enter button again. Today's episode started playing. “What do you get when you give everyone a week off to do anything they chose?” “A whole lot of stories”

 

Link knelt before the tall man and stared at the gifted cock. “Say it. What do you want, McLaughlin.”

 

The man looked down at Link, “I…I need…you!”

 

Link licked the tip of the cock, “Like this? OR…” He opened his mouth and swallowed half way down the shaft.

 

On the TV, the theme song was ending, and Link was looking into the camera and saying, “Gooooooood Mythical…”

 

“More, babe…oh yeah!”

 

THE END…for now…

 


End file.
